A Dance With Death
by mineng101
Summary: A life spared for a life saved. Can Tsukune control the changes occurring to him, or will the changes end up controlling him.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for taking the time to check out my story. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, so I know that I am bound to screw up somewhere so please bear with me. I do want to apologize here at the beginning since I will not be able to update very often because I am a professional truck driver and work long hours and do not always have reliable internet service. Seeing as this is my first attempt at writing a fan fic, I am going to stay fairly close to canon with minor changes here and there. Thank you again for your time and consideration.

"**Because of your selfless sacrifice and your pure heart, I am willing to give you a choice**" spoke the shadowy figure covered with a dark cloak to a young boy. They were in a no place. It seemed as though they were floating in a sea of nothing with just white light all around them.

"**Hey kid, you going to Youkai Academy**?" Queried the bus driver startling the teenage boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I mean yes sir" the boy replied shakily. "this will be my first year there."

'_I wonder how he gets his eyes to glow like that._' thought the teen '_Moreover, what was with that memory just now? I haven't thought back on those words in almost five years now_.' Here he was sitting on an old bus on his way to a boarding high school that nobody he knows has ever heard of. He was quite fortunate to be going to any high school after failing every entrance exam he took. He knew that he was of just above average intelligence, so it was a mystery how he could not pass at least one test. He was average looking and even though he was not overly athletic, he didn't have any fat on his body. But outward appearances can be deceiving, deep down he know that he hid a dark secret, one that only one other person knew about. It was actually his cousin who brought the acceptance letter to him much to his surprise. "Hey Tsukki, guess what. I think I have just solved your school dilemma. I was walking home when this guy in a priest outfit walked up to and told me that he knew of a school that was accepting non-traditional students and handed me a packet with information. I thought it was rather suspicious, but after looking at the brochure, I knew that it was the place for you." His cousin Kyoko beamed.

"**Make sure to watch your back there**" warned to bus driver breaking the teen from his thoughts once again.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the boy nervously.

"**That school can be one scary ass place**" intoned the bus driver

"**Well, boy, here is your stop. Watch your step." "Listen well, you're are going to face challenges you never thought possible. Do your best, many people are expecting great things from you**" the bus driver said with a smirk just as he closed the doors and started to speed off leaving the confused teen thinking '_what the hell was that about_?'

Looking around he spotted some buildings on the far side of a forest. '_Well, might as well see what I have gotten myself into this time_' he though as he started he way down the path to the school.

"HE must have had a hand in the landscaping around here" chuckled the teen as he took in his surroundings noticing the dead looking trees and the headstones lining the pathway. The sky was overcast and what on earth was up with that blood red sea out past the cliffs. Along the way he kept hearing a soft squeaking sound coming from the woods behind him, but every time he would turn to look nothing would be there. All of a sudden he heard a girl's voice yell out "look out!" As he turned around to see who was yelling, he saw her and instantly had a flashback. ~A flash of pink hair was all he saw as a young girl about his age walked past him on the busy street corner and proceeded out into the intersection. "Hey! Watch out!" he yell as he ran after her and was able to push her out of the way of a speeding moving van. The truck missed her, but he wasn't as lucky~. Reality came rushing back to him as the bicycle she was riding smashed straight into him sending both teens tumbling to the ground in a heap.

As he tried to open his eyes, all he could see was a field of white in front of him. 'damn_, did I just die_?' he started to wonder, but noticed a weight above him. As he tried to lift the weight off his face, he heard a muffled "EEP" and suddenly he could see the world around him again. Looking at the blushing face of the girl, he realized that they landed with his face under her skirt. His last thought before passing out from a massive nose bleed was '_there is no way that this could be the girl from five years ago, could it_?"

He awoke a few minutes later to find that she was still there staring at him.

"Yea! Your awake, I was so worried you were hurt. I'm sorry, but with my anemia, I lost control of my bike" she said with a deep bow. When she looked up, he almost felt like he was falling into her stunning emerald green eyes.

'S_o cute, I cannot believe she is talking to me' _he thought in amazement.

"Oh my, you're bleeding, let me get that" she said reaching for a tissue. "That smell, it is too much. I can't help myself, you see, I'm a vampire" she stated just as she sank her fangs into his neck.

'_Vampire!? What the hell? Wait she's biting me'_ he panicked

Opening her eyes, she quickly realized what she was doing and licking the wound closed she backed away very quickly. "I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to lose control like that. Please don't hate me" she cried out with tears forming in her eyes.

Feeling his neck and not finding any wounds and seeing to look on her face he said "look its ok, see no marks so let's just pretend that never happened, okay."

"Really? You don't hate me because I am a vampire?"

"How could I hate vampires when you are the first one I have ever met?" the boy said sheepishly

"I'm so glad. Would you like to be my friend? I am new here and don't know anybody and really want to make friends here. I had a horrible time in the human world, nobody liked me and always teased me." She said with a sad face.

"I would love to be your friend. This is my first year here too and don't know anybody either." He stated with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much, by the way, my name is Moka Akashiya."

"My name is Tsukune Aono. Would you like to meet up after classes to look around the campus with me?"

"I would love to" Moka said excitedly

With that they headed off towards the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. I wanted to go ahead and get this out before I had to go back on the road. O hand since I didn't state it in the first chapter because it should be self-explanatory, I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of its characters.

Sitting next to the windows towards the back of the classroom, Tsukune just could not get his mind off thoughts of the lovely Moka Akashiya. '_I hope she doesn't decide to not be my friend after she starts making other friends here. I know that she cannot be that girl I saved back then, but she looks so similar_.' His thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door opened and the homeroom teacher walked in. '_Wow, at least we got a cute teacher, but why does it look like she has cat ears and is that a tail?_'

"Good morning class, my name is Shuzuka Nekonome. You can call me Sensei or Ms. Nekonome" the teacher introduced herself. "As you all are already aware, this is a school for monsters, by monsters, for young monsters such as yourselves to learn how to blend into and function in the human world."

'_A school for monsters? How is that possible? Well that would explain why Kyo would say that I might be able to find my place here_' thought a stunned Tsukune.

"Bah! Why should we learn to live with the stupid humans? I say we should eat them after we have our way with the beautiful women" said a delinquent looking boy with blonde hair and piercings all over his face.

"Go ahead and try that, let me know how that works for you when you are hunted down like a rabid dog and shot to pieces" said Tsukune rolling his eyes.

"What did you just say to me pipsqueak!" threatened the delinquent

"He is quite right you know, um, Mr. Kamiya" Ms. Nekonome quickly spoke up "there are over six billion humans and their weapons and technology far exceed our own. We must learn to adapt to their world or else we will all surely parish."

"Sorry I am late" breathed a familiar female voice. "I got lost after the entrance ceremonies"

"That's okay for today, try not to make it a habit though. Please introduce yourself to the class" Ms. Nekonome said in an inviting tone.

'No way, I get to have class with Moka' cheered Tsukune in his head.

"Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya, please take good care of me." Moka said with a bow

"Wow, she is so hot" "I have got to make her my girlfriend" "I think I just died and went to heaven" These were among some of the whispers that made it to Tsukune's ears as he watched her make her way to the empty seat behind him.

"Tsukune! I can't believe we are in the same class, I'm so excited" Moka squealed as she tackled the boy out of his chair. He couldn't help but feel the killing intent flood the room from all the jealous males. '_That's it, I am going to die today' _thought the boy morosely as he looked around and noticed the silent death threats heading his direction.

Since it was the first day, classes let out after homeroom so that the students could settle in and get ready for the coming school year. Tsukune however was currently being dragged all around the campus by an overexcited vampire as she commented on the architecture and décor of the school. After a quick lap of the grounds, they ended up at the vending machines where Tsukune bought her a can of tomato juice and he bought himself an iced coffee. Just as they were about to sit down on a nearby bench, the pair was approached by the last person Tsukune wanted to see there.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing with a runt like this when you can have a real man, namely me. My name is Saizo Kamiya and I am here to show you a good time" said Saizo while grabbing Tsukune by his shirt collar and throwing him into the drink machine.

"No, I only want to associate with nice people like Tsukune" said Moka as she ran to Tsukune's side helping him up. Moka then proceeded to drag Tsukune away at a dead run.

'_There is no way I am letting a fine piece of ass like that get away from me that_ _easily_' thought Saizo with a smirk as he licked his lips.

Moka finally stopped running when they reached the roof. "That was close, are you okay Tsukune?"

"That surprised me, he was a lot stronger than I thought he would be" Tsukune chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You act like you have never encountered a monster before. By the way, what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked innocently. Tsukune just looked away nervously and didn't say anything. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot that we are not supposed to reveal our true selves to anyone. Forget that I asked." Said Moka waving her hands dismissively in front of herself.

"But Moka, I already know that you are a vampire, even though you don't seem like one right now."

"That was before I knew that it was a rule here not to reveal that. And if you look here" she said while pulling on her shirt a little "this rosary that I have on my chest keeps my vampire powers in check. If this was to ever be removed, my true self would appear and I would tur into a super scary and powerful vampire. Unfortunately I cannot remove it myself.'

"Well, I think that even if you were a little scary, Moka would still be Moka" Tsukune assured with a soft smile.

"Oh Tsukune…..Capachuu!"

Tsukune's surprised scream was heard over half the campus.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself, your blood is just so tasty, it is nothing like those lifeless blood transfusion packs I have always had to live off of. Your blood is so full of life and has just the right mineral balance and even has a strange, but pleasant aftertaste." Moka said in a wistful voice with stars in her eyes.

"I don't mind it much, but please ask before you bite me." Requested a slightly dizzy Tsukune

"Okay, I'll try" smiled Moka "you want to go check out the woods? I heard that they have some nice walking trails around the campus."

"Sure, that sounds great." With that, they walked down the stairs and headed for the edge of the forest surrounding the school. Once they were well out of sight of the dorms, they noticed someone blocking their path.

'Great, not this asshole again' thought Tsukune with a slight scowl.

"Look at what we have here, I was just out for a walk and just happened to stumble onto the hottest girl in the school walking with a little nobody that won't be missed after I kill him" laughed Saizo as he approached the pair, his body starting to morph into something large and ugly. "You see, when I get this way, I cannot hold my disguise any more. Hey runt, after I kill you, I am going to make Moka into my woman."

"Tsukune look out!" Moka screamed as Saizo's fully transformed fist slammed into Tsukune's abdomen, knocking the wind out of his lungs and launching him backwards towards Moka. After crashing into her, they roll down a short hill and Tsukune notices something metallic in his hand.

"My rosary, it came off, but how?" Just then, the sky darkened considerably and a bright pillar of light engulfed Moka.

"What the hell is this? Where is this incredible pressure coming from?" yelled Saizo as his legs began to tremble. As suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared leaving a much different looking Moka standing in front of the shocked males.

The last thing Tsukune saw as he slipped into unconsciousness was metallic silver hair and blood red eyes.

He was back in that no place, surrounded on all sides by nothing but white space. In front of him stood the shadowy cloaked figure. "**Looks like it is finally time for your powers that I have bestowed upon you to awaken. Remember, your powers are still immature, you will grow stronger as you learn to use my gifts to you. Now Rise and Awaken my chosen heir**"

"This is not Moka Akashiya, where did this youkai pressure come from? Wait, the silver hair, the red eyes, is she the legendary s class monster? A vampire? Wait, I need to get ahold of myself, I am bigger than she is. If I can take out a vampire and make her mine, my reputation will be unmatched" Saizo said out loud to himself trying to shake himself out of his terror.

"So, a lowlife like you thinks he can take me as his woman, huh?" the newly released Inner Moka teased while stretching and looking bored "I think someone needs to teach you your place!"

Saizo and Moka's charge was suddenly halted when a new wave of youkai spiked and washed over the landscape like a warm blanket. Both sets of eyes instantly focused on the only other person present in the woods at that time. What they saw surprised both of them. I still unconscious Tsukune was standing at the edge of the clearing with his body shrouded in a swirling mass of shadows and smoke. The smoke and shadows started to for what looked like medieval armor and a dark cloak all around his body. Just as it looked like the armor was going to solidify, the smoke and shadows vanished and the boy collapsed once again to the ground.

"Just what are you Tsukune?" Moka asked out loud. Turning her attention back to the Ogre, She yell "Know Your Place!" as she performed a round house kick to Saizo's face knocking him out for the count and imbedding his body in the side of the hill they had previously rolled down.


	3. Chapter 3

~Flashback: Five years ago~

Tsukune was waiting at the intersection for the light to change. He was with his cousin Kyoko on their way to the store to pick up groceries for dinner at Kyoko's house. Tsukune had been living with his cousin for a few years now ever since his parents were killed in a car crash coming home from a business dinner with the boss of Tsukune's father. Tsukune missed his parents, but was happy to be living with Kyoko, who was like a sister to him. While waiting, he glanced around and his eyes landed on the cutest girl he had ever seen. She looked like she was deep in thought and her eyes were downcast not focused on anything in particular. So lost in wonder he almost missed the fact that she didn't even hesitate before entering the busy street intersection.

"Hey! Watch out!" He yelled trying to get her attention as he sprinted after her into the street. Looking to his right, he spotted a large truck heading right to where the girl was walking. As he ran, he heard the truck lock up his brakes in attempt to avoid hitting the girl, but Tsukune knew the truck would not be able to stop in time. With a last moment effort to reach the girl, he was able to push her out of the path of the truck. Unfortunately he was not so lucky, the truck hit him dead on and was not able to come to a stop for another hundred feet. The last thing that Tsukune heard before the blackness engulfed him was his cousin Kyoko screaming his name.

When he opened his eyes again, he was confused at what he saw, or rather didn't see. All around him was nothing but a vast sea of white in all directions. Just as he was beginning to panic, a shadowy figure robed in a dark cloak appeared in front of him. Just as he was about to ask who the figure was and where he was at he heard the voice speak to him.

"**Because of your selfless sacrifice and your pure heart, I am willing to give you a choice. Life or death, but consider carefully, for this choice is not given lightly. If you chose Death, many will mourn your passing, but you will be allowed into Paradise. If you chose Life, you will have to give up your humanity because I will have to bestow some of my powers upon you.**"

"Who are you, and where am I?" asked to confused and scared teen.

"**You are in the place between the land of the living and the afterlife. As to who I am, I have been known as many things over the ages, but you can call me Death**" replied the cloaked figure

A chill ran down Tsukune's spine at this revelation. "Why would you offer me a choice like this? I am just a nobody" the young boy said with downturned eyes.

"**I have been around to many eons, and grow tired and weary. If you were to choose life, the on your next passing, I would groom you to be my eventual replacement, my heir if you would**"

"But why me?"

"**Because with your pure heart and soul, you would be able to be fair in the judgment of the souls that you guide to the afterlife. There is more to the world than you realize, too many people are so narrow minded and bigoted that they judge others blindly. You have to power in your heart to look past other's differences to remain open minded with your judgments**."

"Will I have, like, super powers?" Asked the boy in a hopeful tone.

"**The powers you will gain will not awaken until conditions are proper, and even then they will not fully mature until you are ready to command them for absolute power corrupts absolutely. This corruption, if it were to take place, would damn your soul to the fires of hell for eternity**."

This revelation caused the boy to shiver. "How will I know how to control these powers if they are so dangerous?"

"**Your power will build gradually and will work based on your wishes and emotions. As you learn to control these powers, you will be able to access them more readily as needed**" explained the shadowy image of death. "**What is your decision**?"

'_If I die now, Kyoko will be sad. I need to live to be able to see her smile again. I bet she is so worried right now. I would not be able to rest peacefully knowing I had hurt her like that_.' Thought the boy while considering the cost of his decision. "I choose to live" Tsukune said with conviction.

"**Very well, now awaken, chosen one**" said Death as he place a finger to Tsukune's forehead. In a flash of light, Tsukune's eyes shot open and caused the group of on lookers and paramedics to jump.

"Tsukki!" Kyoko screamed out with tears in her eyes as she rushed to the side of the gurney that Tsukune was strapped to. "I was so scared, don't ever do anything like that again. The paramedics had just declared you dead. Thank goodness you are alive, I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

Because of his injuries, the only thing that Tsukune could do was to look at his cousin with apologetic eyes. The paramedics that had just declared him dead were astounded that he was able to come back from the brink and seemed to be responsive. "We have to get him to the hospital now so we don't lose him again. You can wait for him there and will be able to see him in recovery" the lead paramedic told Kyoko as he led her away so that they could load her injured cousin into the ambulance.

It was later in the hospital room that Tsukune was able to relate his experience to Kyoko. "That is impossible, you must have imagined that while you were unconscious" she said skeptically.

"I'm telling you that is really what happened" Tsukune defended

"Well, prove it." Kyoko challenged

"I'm here, aren't I?" Tsukune said with finality.

~End Flashback~

Tsukune's eyes opened slowly as he started to come around from his beating from Saizo. As he took in his surroundings, he realized he was in the infirmary and sitting in a chair near the side of his bed was a sleeping girl with pink hair. "Good, I see that you are awake now" said a nurse as she peeked in his room to check up on him. This woke up the sleeping vampire who jumped onto his bed and wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes "thank goodness you are awake, I was so worried about you."

"It's okay Moka, I'm sorry I worried you, there is no need to cry." Tsukune said as he tried to call the distraught girl down.

"How did I get here?" he asked with confusion

"After my Inner self beat that sick bastard, she picked you up and carried you straight here. She made sure you were being attended to before she placed the seal back on and returned to her slumber. She did tell me that once you are healed, she is going to have some questions for you. I don't know what she wanted to ask you, but she seemed to be concerned about something."

"Well, I think I need to get some more rest before I am ready to talk to her. Do you think you could help me to my dorm?" Tsukune ask while still feeling a little sore from the hit he had taken from the oversized bully.

"Sure, I would love to help you" replied Moka with a blush on her cheeks.

As he opened the door to his room, he turned and with a kind smile said "thank you for all your help today, I am sorry I was not able to do more against Saizo."

"It's okay, I am just happy that you are not hurt. I am just confused as to how you were able to remove my rosary though, I was going to have to give up my true self when I took on that seal." She said while rubbing the cross between her fingers.

"I don't know how it happened either, maybe we will find out one day. Well, good night and I will see you in the morning" stepping into his room.

"Okay, see you in the morning, good night" she said as she turned to head to her own room in the girls dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukune was walking down a dark hallway trying to figure out where he was. He knew that he had never been there before, but something seemed familiar about his surroundings. The sconces on the walls flickered with firelight from small torches instead of modern light bulbs. There were many doors along the hallway, but they all seemed to be locked.

"**Just what are you**?" whispered a female voice behind him. Tsukune quickly turned toward the voice, but there was nothing there. There was a click next to him and one of the doors opened a hair. Curious, the teen edged open the door into what appeared to be an almost completely empty room. Standing in the center of the room was an antique mirror with ornately carved wooden trim. Even though he did not understand the feeling, something was drawing his attention to the mirror. Without realizing that he had crossed the room until he was in front of the mirror, he noticed that the reflection was not normal. Standing opposite him was a figure that was garbed in lightweight armor consisting of gloved bracers, greaves, and padded leather breastplate. Over this, the figure wore a dark colored cloak with a hood that obscured the figure's face. With Tsukune watching, the figure slowly reached up and removed the hood revealing a face that Tsukune instantly recognized, his own.

While the facial features were Tsukune's, there were some minor differences. Gone were his chocolate brown hair and eyes, replaced instead with raven black hair and jade green eyes. So shocked by his reflection, Tsukune almost missed the smirk that formed on the figures face as a gloved hand reached up and out of the mirror to touch Tsukune on the forehead.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Tsukune as he fell out his bed with a thump. "It was just a dream" he said to himself. 'What the hell was all that about anyway?' Tsukune thought as he got off the floor and started to collect his things to go take a bath.

The trip to the bath was a bit of an eye opener for the teen. Some of the students were obviously not fully awake as they traversed the hallways since some of them had let their monster sides show. 'It is still hard to believe that this is a school for monsters, I never would have guessed that there would be so many, let alone in one place.' "Hey, your monster is showing" Tsukune said to one boy that had the head of a bull.

"Thanks man" replied the boy after rushing to a mirror to check himself and changing back to his human form.

Tsukune left the dorms after getting dressed and gathering his supplies for the day. Along the path to the school he met up with Moka as she exited the girls dorms.

"Ohiyo Moka" Tsukune called out

"Ohiyo Tsukune! How are you feeling today?" Responded Moka as she ran up to her new friend. When she caught up with Tsukune, she noticed that he looked a little different than before. "What happened to your hair?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern

"It's black, yesterday it was brown." She said as she pulled her compact mirror out of her bag to hand to the confused teen.

Looking into the offered mirror, Tsukune quickly took note to the changes to his appearance. "It is the same as the reflection in the dream" he said out loud to himself.

"What dream?" Asked Moka. Shaking her head, she said "I was hoping we could talk a little about yesterday. I really don't remember much after the seal was removed, but my other self said that there was something strange about feeling of your youkai pressure."

"Your other self?"

"yes, remember, I told you that when the rosary is removed, my true self emerges. That reminds me, just how were you able to remove my rosary? I was told only my mother or father could remove it."

"I don't know how it happened, my hand just kind of caught it when I was struck by Saizo. The last thing I remember is seeing you with silver hair and red eyes. Is that what you were talking about when you said your other side?" asked Tsukune.

Just then the school bells started ringing signaling that classes were about to start. "I guess we will have to continue this later." Tsukune said as they rushed to get to class before they were counted tardy.

As they entered the classroom, all the boys in the class started commenting on how beautiful Moka was and wondering why she was near that weak looking boy. Not all the attention directed at Moka was positive though. One girl in particular was very upset at the way all the boys took notice of Moka. "We'll see how long you can remain happy once I steal Tsukune from you. That will prove I am the better woman deserving all the boys' attention" a very busty blue headed girl muttered to herself as Moka and Tsukune took their seats.

When it was time for lunch, Tsukune excused himself to the restroom leaving Moka to head to the cafeteria alone. "Hey!" Someone yelled at Moka. When she looked up to see who yelled, she saw the blue headed girl from her class jump from the landing where the stairs turn to go to the second floor and land right in front of her blocking her path. "So you think you are all that, huh. Well, I'm not going to let you get away with it" the busty girl said to Moka

"I don't know what you are talking about" Moka stated looking confused.

"I am Kurumu Kurono, and I am a succubus. You are ruining my plans, and I will not lose to someone like you." Kurumu said with her hands on her hips.

"You know we are not supposed to reveal our monster forms to anyone right?" Warned Moka

"I don't care about any of that, I have a plan to enslave all the boys in this school and it was working until you just had to show up. They are supposed to be lusting after me, but anytime you are around, they only see you. So I am going to prove I am better than you by stealing Tsukune from you and turning him into my personal slave." Ranted the succubus.

"Leave Tsukune out of this, he hasn't done anything to anyone." Moka pleaded

"What's going on Moka?" asked Tsukune as he returned from the restroom.

"Hi Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she grabbed onto Tsukune's arm.

"Umm..Hello. Do I know you?" Tsukune asked trying to figure out why she was hanging from his arm.

"Tsukune that hurts, we are in the same class after all, I am Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu pouted. She looked him in the eye '**Charm**' "do you want to eat lunch with me?

Tsukune looked in her eyes for a long minute, then shook his head as though to clear his thoughts "I'm sorry, but I am going to eat with Moka today, maybe some other time" he said as he and Moka started to walk away.

Kurumu was shocked that he didn't succumb to her charm ability. "I am not going to let you get away that easily" she growled at their departing forms.

After classes let out for the day, Moka and Tsukune made their way to the roof to continue their conversation from that morning.

"Tsukuneee, you smell so good" Moka purred as she leaned closer to Tsukune. Before he could react, she closed in and bit him on the neck and proceeded to suck his blood. "Gah! Moka, I told you before you need to ask before you bite me. If you cannot give me that much courtesy, I don't know if I can be around you. I am not just your food!" Tsukune yelled as he escaped from the roof.

"I'm sorry, I just could not help myself" Moka said out loud with tears in her eyes after Tsukune had left. 'What is he to me? Is all I want from him is his blood? I don't know" she thought while crying into her hands. **'oh come on, you are a vampire, where is your pride?'**

'What's that supposed to mean?' Outer Moka questioned

'**You are a noble vampire, and yet here you sit wallowing in pity because some boy that needs to learn his place got upset at you for taking what he has already offered you.' **Inner Moka responded.

'But he was upset because he thinks all I want from him is his blood. I just cannot help myself, it is just so tasty, so much better than those transfusion packs that we have been living off all this time. I think I should go apologize to him and ask for another chance'

'**Why should we have to apologize to him for? He is the one that said he didn't mind sharing his blood, he should not get so defensive when we take what had been offered'**

'He did say that we should ask before taking. I don't want to lose him as a friend, so I am going to go find him now'

'**Fine, whatever, I am going back to sleep'**

Meanwhile walking in the woods near the campus, Tsukune was feeling guilty about what he had said to Moka. 'I should not have been so hard on her. I just wish she would show me a little more consideration instead of just biting me all the time. I should go find her and apologize for what I said back there on the roof'

"Somebody please help me" a female voice called out

Tsukune quickly found the distressed female. "Kurumu, are you alright?" Tsukune asked with concern

"Oh Tsukune, thank goodness it's you. I was taking a walk in the woods when I suddenly got dizzy and fell down" Kurume said while pulling his arm to her chest so that it was nestled in between her large breasts. "I was so scared"

"It's okay, let me help you to the infirmary. I'm sure the nurse will know how to help you." Tsukune offered as he started to lead her back to the main building.

"Tsukune, Could you look into my eyes?" Kurumu asked innocently

"Why? Do you have something in them?" Tsukune asked while peering into her violet eyes. 'Wow, what beautiful eyes'

'**CHARM'** Kurumu used her most powerful charm spell she could muster. 'Hah, there is no way he can break this charm' she thought with a smirk.

'What is this feeling? It is the same thing I felt earlier when I was talking to Kurumu but much stronger this time.' Tsukune thought as his world started to go dark.

He was back in the room with the old mirror. "**So, the little girl wants to play mind games huh."** The figure in the mirror chuckled.

"Who are you?" Tsukune inquired

"**Me? I am you, well, what you will become anyway." **responded the figure.

"Wait, what?" Tsukune asked clearly not understanding.

"**I am the manifestation of your dormant powers" **explained the reflection.

"So, that means you can tell me how to access my powers?"

"**Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. I may be who you will be, but you are the one that has to unlock your potential. I am merely here to assist you when it is necessary."**

"So what about the situation we are in now?"

"**Meh, it is just a charm spell, it cannot really effect you" **the figure shrugged

"Gee, thanks for the help" Tsukune replied sarcastically

"**That's what I am here for, oh, by the way, remember that you may want to run" **laughed inner Tsukune **"Later"**

"What?" Tsukune asked as his world started to come back into focus. He looked down into Kurumu's eyes again and asked her what that feeling was.

Kurumu was beyond shocked 'how the heck did he break my charm? It was the strongest one I could form, it should have been impossible for him to break it.' She thought angrily.

"You seem to be feeling better, I'm sorry, but I have to go find Moka so I can apologize to her." Tsukune tried to excuse himself.

"How did you break my charm? No matter, if I cannot have you, no one can!" Kurumu yelled as wings and a tail erupted from her back. Tsukune also noticed that her nails had grown into foot long talons. As she lunged at the hapless teen, he raised his arms to try and block her attack and closed his eyes waiting for the pain. When a moment had passed without said pain, he opened his eyes and discovered his arms to be covered in dark grey bracers that looked like swirling smoke and shadows. They were enough to stop Kurumu's claws, but he let his guard down for just a second and she kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying into the foliage.

Tsukune landed hard on something soft on the walking trail near where he found Kurumu. Something metallic was in his hand, and when he lifted his hand to examine what it was, he heard a soft plink. Next thing he knew, he was flying again and crashed into a large tree. Looking into his hand, he saw that he was holding a silver cross'this looks like Moka's rosary' he thought as he looked towards the spot he just flew from. There standing in the middle of the path was a silver haired Moka holding her chest with a very slight blush on her face.

"**Just who do you think you are touching me like that?!" **Inner Moka yell as she launched a vicious kick at Tsukune. Luckily the bracers formed back on his arms just as the kick connected with his block, but that was not enough to keep him from flying a dozen yards back into the forest.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, Kurumu just kicked me into you and I had no control of where I landed" Tsukune said fearfully

Just then Kurumu flew into the open and tried to attack Moka who easily dodged the slashing attack.

"**You dare to bare your claws at me little succubus? I think you should learn your place!" ** said Inner Moka as she caught Kurumu by the tail. After swinging her around several times, Moka launched a very dizzy Kurumu through a tree where she was stopped by crashing into a second tree. **"You have to nerve to think you can take Tsukune and his delicious blood away from me, and then you dare to attack me?" ** Inner Moka asked incredulously as she stalked toward the wounded girl. "**To make sure you can never do such things again in the future, I think I will remove your wings and tail."**

"Please no, not that! My race is dying out, we have to gather as many men to ourselves and pick out the most worthy one to be our destined one." Kurumu pleaded while sobbing

"**That is not important to me. Your race is about to have one less member." **Threatened Inner Moka as she lifted Kurumu off the ground.

Moka was surprised to find a hand gripping her wrist. "Moka, that should be enough. You have beaten her, there is no reason to finish her." Tsukune said trying to calm the irate vampire.

"**You challenge me? Even after all she did to try and separate you and my weaker self? Even after she tried to kill you?" ** Growled Moka looking into Tsukune's now green eyes.

"I am not trying to challenge you, I just don't feel that she deserves to die. She doesn't really seem to be a bad girl at heart, she just made some bad decisions." Tsukune said calmly as he released Moka's wrist.

Moka looked at Tsukune, then at Kurumu **"You better feel grateful that I am still tired from my slumber. If you ever attempt to attack me again, I will not be so merciful."**

Looking at Tsukune **"We need to have a talk, I have some questions I want answered"** Moka then threw the battered Kurumu back against the tree that had previously stopped her flight and proceeded to drag Tsukune away so that they could talk in privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

After watching Moka and Tsukune walk away, Kurumu picked herself up off the ground and started back towards her dorm room with a bit of a limp. "I cannot believe that he stood up to Moka like that for me. Maybe he is the one after all, my destined one." Kurumu wondered aloud to herself. '_There must be something special about him to be able to resist my charm and still have the kindness to forgive me for trying to kill him. I have to make it up to him somehow, I wonder if he likes cookies. They always say that the way to man's heart is through his stomach_.' Kurumu thought with a blush. Returning to her room, she checked her appearance in the mirror on her vanity. While she had not been badly injured, she could tell that she would have to use a little extra makeup until the bruises faded. From there she proceeded into the kitchen with a happy giggle as she looked through her cookbooks for the perfect cookie recipe to bake for Tsukune.

"**Are you scared of me" **Inner Moka asked Tsukune when they stopped near the cliffs overlooking the red sea.

"You are intimidating, but I am not scared of you. I think even like this Moka is Moka." Tsukune replied, at which Moka raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him. "Okay, okay, maybe I am a little scared" Tsukune said as he backed away with his hands up defensively.

"**That's better**, **now then, I want some answers. First of all, what are you?" **Moka asked

"It's against school rules to reveal what you are." Tsukune tried to evade

"**I don't give a damn about the rules, besides, we are well away from the campus. Now tell me what I want to know." **Moka demanded

"I'm human" Tsukune said with his head down

"**You are trying my patience, now tell me the truth. There is no way you could be human with the level of youkai pressure I felt from you yesterday during the fight with that idiot ogre." **Moka said with her fist clenched

"Well I was just an ordinary human until an accident five years ago. I don't really know what I am now. It wasn't until that fight that I felt any different than a normal person" Tsukune explained

"**What accident?"** Moka relaxed a little now that she was getting somewhere.

"I was hit by a large truck after saving a girl that was crossing the street in front of the truck" Tsukune told Moka

~Flashback- Outer Moka's memories-Five years ago~

'_Finally, I was able to lose her._' A young pink haired girl thought as she made her way down the crowded sidewalk. _'How does Kokoa keep finding me? At least if I didn't have this seal, I would be able to protect myself. I don't know why she keeps attacking me like she does, what did I do to her to make her hate me so much_.'

Moka was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to realize that the crowd of people had stopped so that traffic could cross the intersection as she blindly stepped out into the street. She was jerked from her thoughts where she heard the blaring horn and screeching tires of the moving truck that was barreling toward her. Before she could even scream out, she felt her world fly sideways as she was pushed out of the truck's path. When she was able to regain her feet, there was already a crowd of people around the person that just saved her life. As she made her way to the front of the crowd, she was able to see that it was a boy her age. He wasn't moving and with all the blood around, he appeared to be dead. Feeling her body reacting to the smell of his blood, Moka made her way away from everyone else because she couldn't risk exposing what she really was to all these humans. '_I cannot believe that a human boy gave up his life for me without hesitation_' she thought in wonder as she walked away. '_I wish he would have made it to safety so that I could have thanked him, maybe we could have been friends_.'

"Big sister! I finally found you again, now fight me!" Yelled a short red headed girl running towards Moka with a bat sitting on the red heads shoulder.

"No! Leave me alone!" Moka yelled as she ran away from the accident scene just before the boy that saved her life woke up.

~end flashback~

'Ura, do you think that it is possible that this is the same boy that saved us from that truck all those years ago?' Outer Moka asked Inner.

'**That's impossible Omote, there is no way that a human could survive those kinds of injuries'** Inner Moka told her outer self.

'But what if he somehow did?'

"**How did you survive getting hit by the truck" **Moka asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Honestly I am not sure of everything that happened. I remember being in a place that was all white, and there was this figure there covered in a dark cloak. He said that he was death and that I was supposed to become his heir or something like that. Next thing I know, I woke up back at the accident strapped to a gurney as the paramedics were about to load me into the ambulance." Tsukune told Moka.

'**Death's heir? Could he be the one foretold in the prophesy?' **Moka remembering a overhearing a conversation her father was having on the phone before she was sealed.** "What happened at thefight then, where did that pressure I felt from you come from?"**

During the fight with Saizo, after he hit me and I removed your cross, I found myself back in that white space. Death was there again and told me that now is the time for my powers to awaken."

"**What kind of powers are you supposed to have now?"**

"I don't know, Death told me that my powers would emerge as they were needed, and that I would grow stronger as those powers matured. He told me that if I were to gain all my powers at once, it would corrupt my soul and I would be damned to hell." Said Tsukune remembering his conversation with Death.

"**Well, I guess that will have to do for now. I am still not used to being out of the seal, so I must return to my slumber. Be sure to take care of my naive sentimental other side. But if you hurt her in any way, I will make you suffer."** Inner Moka warned as she bid Tsukune farewell.

As the rosary was placed back on her choker, Moka reverted back into her pink haired self and started to collapse from the transformation. Tsukune quickly rushed to her side and caught her before she could fall to the ground. "I promise to do what I can to protect you" Tsukune whispered to the unconscious Moka.

Moka regained her senses and realized that she was in Tsukune's arms. Blushing, she offered a mumbled a quiet thanks. "You said that you were hit by a truck about five years ago after pushing a girl to safety? Do you remember what she looked like?" Moka asked

"I never saw her face, but I do remember that she had bright pink hair. The first time I saw you, I thought that you might be her." Tsukune told her while nervously scratching at the back of his head.

Wide eyed at the revelation, Moka said "I thought that you had died in that crash." With tears in her eyes, Moka quickly embraced Tsukune in a tight hug "thank you for saving me from that truck. I am so happy that you survived and thank you for being my friend."

"I am happy to be your friend. It is getting late, may I walk you back to the dorms?" Tsukune asked turning red.

"I would like that" Moka responded with her own blush.

Just as they were approaching the dorms, they heard "Tsukune!" as Kurumu came running towards them.

Moka stepped in front of Tsukune to protect him from any possible attacks. "What do you want?" Moka said with a glare

Kurumu stopped in front of the pair and bowed her head low. "I just wanted to give these cookies to Tsukune to thank him for saving me and to apologize for my actions. I also realized something after you both left."

"What was that?" Tsukune had a bad feeling.

"Remember when I told you that we succubae were looking for our destined ones?" Kurumu asked.

"Umm.. yeah" Tsukune waited for what he thought she was going to say.

"Well, after everything that has happened, I think I have fallen in love with you. You must be my Destined one." Kurume said with a heavy blush.

"What?" Moka asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know about being your destined one, but if you would like, we could be friends." Tsukune offered

"Yahoo!" Kurume jumped with joy.

"Tsukune!" Moka pouted

"It is getting really late, let's get back to the dorms before we break curfew." Tsukune started back down the trail to the school. Moka grabbed a hold of one of Tsukune's arms while Kurumu grabbed onto the other.

"Okay, see you in the morning" Tsukune said as he departed for the boys dorms after receiving rather enthusiastic hugs from both girls.

"Good night Tsukune!" Both girls called out simultaneously causing them to glare at each other before they went inside to their own rooms.

"**So, that is the boy that you have chosen?"** A white robed man asked a dark cloaked figure watching the teens separate for the night through a magic crystal.

"**Yes Mikogami, he is. He may not appear to be much now, but he has a pure soul and great potential****"** Death answered.

"**You know he is going to have to be put through some very difficult tests and trails." **Mikogami cautioned Death.

"**Now Mikogami, don't try to act like you are not going to enjoy every minute of it. That is the reason I had him enrolled in your school after all. Where better to bring out his full potential and test his convictions than a school for monsters, many of whom are just as prejudiced as humans themselves can be.****" **Death revealed to the man in white robes.

At this, Mikogami smirked** "Maybe not every minute, but I can see your point. It will be interesting to see how events will turn out. For his sake, I hope that you have chosen correctly"**

"**Yes, for his sake and that of the world as well"**Death nodded in agreement as he turned to smoke and faded from view.

'**I sure hope you know what you are doing old man' **Mikogami thought as he watched the image of Tsukune fade from the crystal ball.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ohiyo Tsukune!" Moka called out to the black haired teen as she met up with him in front of the dorms.

"Ohiyo Mo..gah" Tsukune started to call back but was interrupted when his vision blurred yellow as his head was embraced by Kurumu not for the first time since becoming friends with the bubbly succubus.

"Ohiyo Tsukune… did you miss me? I missed you so much, my dorm room is so lonely at night, why don't you come up and visit me some time?" Kurumu carried on not noticing she was suffocating Tsukune once again.

'**Well, at least if I am going to die, this is a good way to go' **Tsukune's inner voice commented.

'What? I don't want to die like this' Tsukune thought back.

'**You are honestly telling me that you are not enjoying this, even a little?' **Inner Tsukune asked.

'….'

'**That's what I thought hehehe'** Inner Tsukune chuckled.

"Kurumu, he cannot breathe! Get off him." Moka said as she pulled Tsukune from between Kurumu's breasts. "You have done that every morning all week!"

"At least I don't drain him dry like you do blood sucker, unless you want me to Tsukune." Kurumu winked seductively at the blushing boy.

"Th..thats not necessary." He shook his head trying to get the thought of what Kurumu meant out of his head before he had a nosebleed.

"Tsukune.. I missed breakfast again this morning, can I please have a little of your blood?" Moka asked giving Tsukune puppy dog eyes

"That's the third time this week Moka, do you even have anything for breakfast in your dorm?" Kurumu argued.

"It's okay, I really don't mind" Tsukune said as he tilted his head off to the side in invitation to Moka.

As she bit his neck and started to drink his blood, his inner voice spoke up again **'so you like biters I guess'**

'Shut up, it isn't like that' Tsukune defended

'**Sure, keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you sleep better at night'**

"What's wrong Tsukune? Did I take too much?" Moka asked concerned when she saw the look on Tsukune's face.

"Of course you took too much blood sucker." Kurumu said. "Stop drinking all my Tsukune's blood."

"Your Tsukune? I'll have you know that he saved my life long before he ever met you" Moka argued back.

"He is my Destined One!" Kurumu said with conviction.

"Girls, girls, can't we all just get along?" Tsukune asked trying to calm Moka and Kurumu down.

"NO!" both girls shouted at the same time as they continued to argue.

Their argument was cut short by the ringing of the bell. Still exchanging glares both Moka and Kurumu grabbed one of Tsukune's arms and started toward the school dragging Tsukune along with them.

"Okay class, today we are going to be taking part in the human tradition of joining a school club!" Ms. Nekonome said excitedly much to the displeasure of her class. "Club participation is mandatory and since this is a boarding school, there is no need for a going home club." This brought additional groans from the students. "If any of you are undecided as to what club to join, I would like to recommend the Newspaper Club, I am the faculty advisor after all" She said with some enthusiasm "Please…if we don't get some new members, the school is going to pull our status." She said with much less enthusiasm

"So Tsukune, what club are you thinking about joining?" Moka asked as they walked through the displays for the various available clubs. She had already been approached by several rather disturbing clubs that had her hiding behind Tsukune.

Suddenly, Tsukune found himself being dragged over to the booth for the Swimming Club. "Tsukune, if we join the swimming club, you will get to see me in my swim suit." Kurumu said excitedly.

'Kurumu would look good in a swim suit, and I would also get to see Moka in her swim suit as well' Tsukune started to imagine.

'**I agree that they would be a sight to see, but think carefully before making your decision.' ** Inner Tsukune voiced.

'What do you mean? What is wrong with the swimming club?' Tsukune asked his inner voice.

'**Just saying'**

"Umm.. Tsukune, I am not really all that good around water." Moka said.

"That's okay Moka, we can go find another club to join." Tsukune said trying to figure out what his inner voice had been warning him about.

"But Tsukune, I was wanting you to see how sexy I am in a swim suit." Kurumu pouted while rubbing her breasts on Tsukune's arm.

Tsukune turned beet red and a trickle of blood started out of his nose with the feeling of Kurumu's breasts on his arm and the image of her in a skimpy swimsuit in his head.

Noticing the way that Moka's eyes were starting to glaze over, Tsukune knew that she was nearing the limit of her self-control, so he started to lead the girls outside and away from prying eyes.

"Go ahead Moka, I can tell you are trying to control your urges" Tsukune said as he tilted his head off to the side to offer his neck.

"Thank you Tsukune, your blood is always so delicious" Moka said after drinking just enough to dispel her thirst.

"Tsukune" Kurumu whined "why do you let her satisfy her urges, but you won't help satisfy mine?"

"That's because your urges are embarrassing, besides, we have only known each other for such a short time. I don't want to mess up our friendship" Tsukune told Kurumu with a blush.

"That is a very human way of thinking Tsukune" Kurumu complained

Tsukune and Moka looked nervously at each other. "Well…That's umm.. because I lived my whole life in the human world and um.. I guess I grew up with human beliefs" Tsukune explained scratching the back of his head hoping that Kurumu bought his explanation.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but I still wish you would come to my room and help me with my self-control problems" Kurumu said with a seductive look.

The trio then heard screaming and yelling coming from the other side of a vine covered fence.

Looking over the fence, they saw that they were next to the pool and the sight there had them grateful that they had chosen not to join the swim club. In the pool, the members of the swim club had transformed into a group of mermaids and were attacking all the prospective new members and draining them of their life force. The unlucky students were starting to look like withered husks as each one was drained. The club leader named Tamao Ichinose spotted the trio watching them and addressed Tsukune "I was hoping that you would join our club. I have had my eyes set on you since the opening ceremonies. You smell so good, almost like a human, that I must have a taste." As she leapt from the pool, water splashed on Moka caused her immense pain as lightning bolts danced around where the water touched her.

Kurumu's wings sprang from her back as she took to the air to intercept the mermaid as she attempted to reach Tsukune. Tsukune in his haste to help Moka dry off accidentally removed Moka's rosary, releasing Inner Moka. She glared at the mermaids "**You dare to take from me what is not yours to have**?"

Sensing the anger rolling off Moka, Kurumu swooped down and grabbed Tsukune to move him away from the conflict.

"Thanks Kurumu, but we should help Moka." Tsukune said as he looked to where Moka was walking toward Tamao, who was desperately trying to get back to the perceived safety of the pool.

Tamao made back into the water just before Moka was able to reach her. "Vampires maybe one of the strongest youkai on land, but in the water we mermaids rule." Tamao taunted. As Tamao and the other mermaids started to splash water towards the angry vampire, Kurumu flew in and knocked several of the mermaids out of the pool. Moka leapt up over the pool to avoid the incoming water. Thinking she saw an opening, Tamao rocketed out of the pool intent on catching Moka and dragging her into the water where she would have to distinct advantage. Pivoting in the air, Moka pulled back her leg and kicked Tamao back towards earth at an impressive speed.

"**You might have an advantage in the water, but that disappears as soon as you leave the water. Know your place**!" Moka said to a now unconscious Tamao. The other mermaids quickly apologized and retrieved Tamao to assist her to the infirmary.

"Thank you Tsukune" Moka said as Tsukune handed her the cross. "Until next time" As she put the cross back on her choker, Tsukune was standing ready to catch Moka after her transformation. As Moka regained herself, Kurumu asked "So, what clubs are left?"

"Nyan, there is still always the newspaper club" Ms. Nekonome said as she rounded the corner oblivious to the drama that had just played out.

"Sounds like that is going to be our best bet then, what do you think Moka?" Tsukune asked turning to the pink haired vampire.

"Well, it is better than the other clubs we looked at, I guess we should at least give it a try." Moka responded.

"I'm in too! I get to be in a club with Tsukune." Kurumu said with a dreamy look.

"Yay! That means we won't be disbanded this year!" Ms. Nekonome was so excited that her ears and tail appeared. "Let me show you to the club room."

Upon entering the empty room, Tsukune asked "Where is everyone else?"

"Are we the only members?" Kurumu asked.

"Don't be silly, of course you are not the only members." Ms. Nekonome said as the door opened revealing a tall well-built young man carrying two bouquets of flowers. "Here is the only second year member, Ginei Morioka. Now I have a meeting to get to, I hope everyone gets along."

"Hello ladies, it is a pleasure to meet you both. You can call me Gin or you can just call me yours." Gin said to the two girls with his most charming smile. "I got these flowers as a welcome to the club present, I am very pleased that the two most beautiful girls in the school are willing to join my humble club."

"Thank you, but I am here with Tsukune" Moka said looking at the flowers Gin just handed her.

"Same here, he is my destined one after all." Kurumu said placing her flowers on the desk so she could grab hold of Tsukune's arm.

Gin allowed a frown to for on his face for a second while contemplating how to get Tsukune out of the picture, but then smiled once again "Well, let me tell you what we do in the newspaper club. We report on any happenings around and affecting the school and the youkai world around us. It is hard work, and sometimes we will be put into dangerous situations to get to the bottom of a story." He gave it a minute so he could read the reactions of his audience "Just kidding, we are here to have fun and put out a news source that the students can enjoy reading. First thing we need to do is to put up some banners advertising the newspaper, if you girls will be so kind and to give me a hand. Tsukune, I need you to go to the store room and get a couple of boxes of supplies so we can get started right away."

'**I don't know if I would trust that mutt if I were you.'** Tsukune's inner voice said.

'What? Do you know what kind of monster he is?' Tsukune asked, but his inner voice refused to answer him.

Returning from the store room with the boxes that were marked for the newspaper club, Tsukune noticed that Gin was having the girls put the banner really high up on a wall. "Is this high enough?" Kurumu asked straining to reach because of her short stature.

"Just about." Gin said with a lustful grin. He was crouched down behind the girls getting a good eyeful of their panties.

"Hey Gin!" Tsukune called out to get everyone's attention. "If the girls catch you looking up their skirts, they will be pissed."

"What?!" both girls shrieked as they turned around dropping the banner. By the time they got turned around, Gin was able to move back to a respectful distance and take on an innocent expression. '_Damn that Tsukune messing up my good time, I definitely have to do something about him._'

"Tsukune said that he could see up your skirts" Gin said trying to pass the blame.

"The whole world could see up their skirts with as high as you had them reaching." Tsukune defended.

"Really?!" Moka squeaked out as she ran from the room blushing.

Kurumu shot Gin a dirty look before walking up to Tsukune and whispering in his ear "you can look up my skirt anytime you want Tsukune, you just have to ask." Tsukune was so shocked that he dropped the boxes of supplies as he nearly passed out from a nose bleed. Kurumu gave Gin another dirty look as she left the clubroom.

"Great going pal, now because of you the meeting is over for today." Gin growled out as he left, a plan forming in his mind how to dispose of Tsukune and regain the girls trust.

'_I can't believe that Tsukune was looking up my skirt, which pair did I wear today?'_ Moka thought as she exited the school building.

'**Don't be so silly. Of course he could see up your skirt as well as anyone else around.'**__Inner Moka chided her outer self **'Tsukune was just warning you that damn pervert was up to. You should have known better than to get that high up while wearing that ridiculously short skirt.'**

'_I guess I should thank Tsukune for the warning then'_ Moka thought turning back to the school to look for Tsukune. '_I wonder if he liked my panties'_ Moka turned bright red at this thought.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he caught up with her at the entrance to the school "I'm sorry for looking up your skirt. I didn't mean to, but I knew that I had to do something to stop Gin."

"It's ok, I forgive you this time, I just really dislike perverts" Moka stated "thank you for stopping Gin."

"You're welcome, would you like me to walk you back to the dorms?" Tsukune offered.

"That would be nice, thank you. Oh, and Tsukune…Do you think I could have just a sip of your blood?" Moka asked innocently

With a sigh, Tsukune tilted his head to the side "I guess it would be alright, go ahead."

Moka bit into his neck with a dreamy sigh savoring the wonderful flavor of his life source. After saying their goodbyes at the entrance to the girls dorms, Tsukune made his way back to his dorm building wanting to quickly finish his school work so that he could relax for the rest of the evening.

"Hey Tsukune!" Gin call out to the freshman as classes let out for lunch "Think you could give me a hand with something?"  
"Sure sempai, I'll catch up with you at the regular table when I am finished helping Gin, Okay." Tsukune said to Moka and Kurumu as he headed off to see what Gin needed.

"What did you need me to do?" Tsukune asked Gin as the made their way behind the school.

"I need you to help me find my other camera. I lost it around here somewhere yesterday and it has some important photos on it that I need to get developed." Gin explained. "If you could look over there on that side of the alley and I will take this side."

Gin acted like he was searching while he waited for Tsukune to find the strategically placed camera. "There it is, up on that ledge." Tsukune announced.

"Thanks man, now if you would just grab it for me, we can get back to the cafeteria in time to get a bite to eat." Gin was grinning evilly as he spoke.

As Tsukune was retrieving the camera, Gin revealed his motive "You know Tsukune, Moka is one fine piece of ass, and Kurumu has all the right curves in the right places. I think I am going to make them both my newest conquests, but I really need you out of the way for that to happen. Remember, this is nothing personal, just got to do what I got to do."

Hearing girls voices coming from the other side of the window that he was grabbing the camera from just as he heard the unmistakable click of a camera shutter closing, Tsukune's first thought was 'Oh shit!'


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukune heard that unmistakable click of a camera shutter closing and thought '_Oh Shit!_' Turning around he saw Gin with his camera in hand with an evil grin on his face. "Sorry man, I just have to have those girls for myself and you are in my way." Raising his voice, Gin shouted "There's the peeper, he is right outside the girls locker room!" before running off to leave Tsukune to be discovered.

The shouts and screams coming from the other side of the wall indicated that the girls had indeed heard Gin's shout. **'I told you we shouldn't trust that flea bag'** Tsukune's inner voice stated.

'Yeah ok, whatever, what should I do now?' Tsukune retorted.

'**I would recommend getting away from here' **Inner Tsukune remarked

'And just how do you recommend doing so, the girls are about to come from the only exit out of here'

'**I guess it would not be completely against the rules to give you a hint, since it is for self-preservation after all. Try picturing yourself invisible.' **Inner Tsukune stated.

'What good is that going to do?' Tsukune asked incredulously

'**Just do it'**

'Okay, okay' Tsukune relented. Forming an image in his mind of fading from view, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Opening his eyes, the world looks very different, it is almost like everything is covered in a fog. Watching as the angry girls enter the alleyway, Tsukune is surprised that the girls don't seem to notice him standing under the window.

'**Welcome to the world of shadows"** Inner Tsukune announced.

'What? How are they not seeing me?' Tsukune asked

'**Because while in this state, you are virtually undetectable. You should probably get out of here because you only have a limited amount of time you can stay hidden. As your powers mature, you will be able to maintain this state for longer lengths of time, but for now, you only have a few minutes.' **Inner Tsukune explained

'_I have to get to Moka and explain what happened, I just hope that Gin doesn't get to her first_.' Tsukune thought as he made his escape.

Spotting Moka leaving the cafeteria, Tsukune ran up to her "Moka! I need to talk to you."

"How could you Tsukune? I thought I knew you better. I heard that you are the peeper that has been terrorizing the girls." Moka said before running off with tears in her eyes.

"Moka! Please wait and let me explain!" Tsukune called out to the retreating vampire.

Tsukune was shunned by Moka for the rest of the day. Any time he would try to talk to her, she would turn away from him and give him a cold shoulder. Tsukune felt horrible, but he knew he had to at least keep trying to warn Moka about Gin's intentions. Kurumu had not been happy when she had heard the rumors saying that Tsukune was the infamous peeper, but she allowed Tsukune to explain his side of the story. As pissed off at Gin as she was, she was relieved that he Destined One was innocent of the charges. Agreeing to help talk to Moka, she and Tsukune start looking for the vampire. They locate her just after sunset on the rooftop of the school. Gin is showing Moka the damning picture of Tsukune holding a camera while standing near the window for the girls locker room. "I don't want to believe it, Tsukune just doesn't seem like someone that would peep at girls." Moka said throwing the photograph on the ground.

"How can you argue with evidence like this?" Gin asked in frustration. "You should just forget about him, I would be happy be there for you."

"No, I have to go talk to Tsukune, he must have a good explanation for what happened." Moka said heading for the door to leave to roof.

"I don't think so, I am going to make you my woman, even if I have to use force to do it." Said Gin grabbing Moka's wrist. "On nights like tonight, I get so excited that I just cannot control myself. Isn't the moon just so bright?" With that said, Gin started to change. His face elongated into a snout and his hand grew claws while a smooth coat of fur covered his body. He grew a few inches taller as his legs took on a digitigrade appearance.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he watched Gins transformation. '_So, that is what he meant with all the dog comments_' Tsukune thought as he took in Gin's new appearance.

"Damn it! I thought I had gotten rid of you earlier, guess I will just have to finish the job myself!" Gin growled as he charged at Tsukune. Tsukune disappeared from view much to everyone's surprise. Gin not expecting Tsukune to be able to do that was too shocked to stop his attack which connected with something solid. Tsukune reappeared tumbling across the roof with the wind knocked out of him. 'What the hell, how did he hit me?' A shocked Tsukune asked his inner self.

'**I said that you were nearly undetectable, not untouchable dumbass.' **Inner Tsukune chided.

"Tsukune!" Both Kurumu and Moka cried out with worry.

"He is a werewolf, a S class monster, you have to remove Moka's rosary for us to be able to defeat him" Kurumu said rushing to Tsukune's side.

"I know the little secret of Moka's cross, and if you think I am going to just let you release her powers, I have news for you. I rather prefer her weakened like she is thank you very much." Gin sneered just as he raced toward Tsukune again.

Once again Tsukune disappeared from view and Gin attacked the place he had last seen Tsukune, but hit nothing but air. Looking around desperately, Gin was able to catch Tsukune's scent very faintly coming from near where Moka was standing. Charging again, Gin could see Moka's rosary start to move just before it came off her choker with a small plink.

Moka watched in amazement as Tsukune came back into view holding her charm as she began her transformation into her true self. Gin stopped his attack and retreated a short distance as he watched Moka's hair shift from pink to silver. When she opened her eyes, he could see that they were no longer green, but a brilliant crimson. '_Wow, she is even more beautiful than before._' He thought.

"**Thank you Tsukune, we are going to have to discuss these changes you are experiencing sometime, but for now, I have to teach this dog some manners." **Inner Moka said to Tsukune as she turned to face Gin **"So, you think that you can just force me to be your woman? Some nerve, you will find I am not that easily taken." **Inner Moka said as she launched a kick toward the werewolf, but hit nothing but air.

"Why are you attacking over there?" Gin smirked from behind Moka. Moka spun around with a knife hand slice toward Gin, but once again found nothing there. "While vampires maybe the strongest of the youkai around today, werewolves are the fastest, and on a full moon like tonight, our powers are at their peak." Gin stated as he lunged forward slapping Moka on the ass as he passed by her almost too quickly to be seen.

"**Damn you mutt!" ** An infuriated Inner Moka yelled as she launched another attack against the speedy pervert.

Gin just dodged her attacks while chuckling. On his next charge, he was reaching to grope her breast when suddenly Moka caught his wrist. Shocked at the development, Gin looked to the shy and paled when he saw that the moon had been obscured by thick clouds. 'Oh shit, this is not good.'

"**Prepare to die dog"** Inner Moka released his wrist a moment before her foot struck Gin in the chest launching him like a rocket off the roof and into the forest outside the school grounds.** "Know you place!"**

Inner Moka walked over to where Kurumu was bandaging Tsukune's arm from where Gin's claws had cut him on his first attack. **"I thought that you could protect yourself with that armor I see you form."**

"Well, I didn't think I was going to get hit" Tsukune said sheepishly.

"**In a fight, you should always be prepared to defend yourself. You were lucky this time, remember that."** Inner Moka reprimanded

"Hey! He was able to get your rosary off, that's what's important right?" Kurumu defended Tsukune.

"**Yes, but against a stronger enemy, he may not receive just a scratch." **Inner Moka told Kurumu.

"Well, at least now I can clear my name" Tsukune said standing "And I think we have our first story for the paper."

After assisting Moka as she replaced the cross on her choker, the trio of teens headed towards the dorms.

"That is so cool that you can turn yourself invisible Tsukune, you could always use that skill to come to my room at night. I am sooo lonely without you there to keep me warm at night." Kurumu said with a blush holding Tsukune's arm between her breasts.

"I can't do that Kurumu, I would be no better than that pervert Gin for taking advantage of this power like that." Tsukune said firmly.

"Well, you could always come visit my room" Moka said touching the tips of her pointer fingers together looking down with a heavy blush on her face.

"I better not, your other self would probably kill me for that." Tsukune told her.

'**Good, he is right, he has not earned the right to be with me.' **Inner Moka told her outer self with a huff.

'But it is my body as well, and I think I really like him' Outer Moka responded

'**What would father do to him if he were to find out that you even liked the boy?' **Inner Moka inquired.

'Father would kill him in a most grotesque manner.' Outer Moka blanched at the thought.

"Oh Tsukune, I am going to miss you so much, I wish I didn't have to leave your side at night, please dream of me." Kurumu said burying Tsukune's face between her large breasts in her classic hug of death.

"Kurumu, you are suffocating him again!" Moka cried out as she tried to pry Tsukune away from the overzealous succubus.

As Tsukune bid the girls goodnight, a pair of glowing eyes watched over them through at crystal ball while sitting in his office** '**_**Excellent my boy, excellent. You are improving finely**_**' **Mikogami thought as he watched Tsukune make his way back to his dorm.

The newspaper that the club produced later was very popular as it was utilized rolled up as a weapon by all the girls that chased Gin after it was revealed that he was the peeper and had tried to frame an innocent boy of the crime.


	8. Chapter 8

Even being a school for monsters, it is still a school and the students have normal worries, namely tests and their corresponding scores. After the first major exam, Tsukune was standing with Moka and Kurumu checking the bulletin board for their scores. "Wow, Moka, you placed 18th, great job." Tsukune said as he looked for his score. He found it about half way down at number 168. Kurumu was a little farther down at 205. "Don't worry, I am sure you will do better next time" Tsukune consoled a disappointed Kurumu when a disturbance caught their attention.

"So you placed first again Yukari Sendo, I guess that the rumors about you being a genius must have something to them." A tall teen with two friends sneered at a very young looking girl wearing a tall pointed hat and a half cape. "That outfit is completely against school rules, you have to get rid of the hat and cape."

"Class president!" Yukari said backing away from the much taller boys. Looking at the way they were approaching her, Yukari pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist a rock launched at the leader of the bullies and hit him in the back of the head.

"So, you are a witch huh, dirty half breed, your kind makes me sick. You are no better than a human, you should not even be allowed to come to this school." The class president pulled back his arm preparing to strike at the young with when Moka stepped in front of Yukari shielding her. "You should not pick on little girls" Moka frowned. Noticing all the attention now on them, the class president and his cohorts decided to back down "We'll let you go this time half breed, but we won't forget about this."

After the bullies left, Moka turned to ask Yukari if she was ok only to have the young witch jump up and embrace her. That would not have been so bad except Yukari buried her face in Moka's chest and do a little motorboat. This elicited a surprised yelp from the startled vampire. "You are so great Moka, you are so smart and beautiful and kind and I love you!" Yukari exclaimed. "Please be my girlfriend!"

"Umm…well, I am a girl, and I guess I could be your friend." A rather uncomfortable Moka said.

"Is everything alright, Moka?" Tsukune asked walking up to where Moka and Yukari were standing.

"Tsukune Aono, average looks, average grades, average athleticism, there is nothing that makes you stand out, you are just like a real human." Yukari said dissecting Tsukune verbally.

"Well.. isn't that the goal of this school? To appear as human as possible?" Tsukune asked scratching the back of his head while Moka nodded in agreement.

"That may be so, but I cannot have you contaminating the perfection that is Moka Akashiya, so I am declaring war on you Tsukune Aono." Yukari declared while lifting her wand with the head of it already glowing. A large golden washtub appeared above Tsukune's head and knocked him down. "Tsukune!" both Moka and Kurumu cried out.

Getting back up, Tsukune complained "That hurt, why did you do that?

"I told you that I am declaring war on you" Yukari said prepping another attack.

Seeing the coming attack, Tsukune phased himself out of sight just in time to miss the next pan to fall. Appearing a step behind the tub now on the ground, Tsukune said "That is not a very nice thing to do, Yukari, how do you expect to make friends with pranks like that?" With a flick of her wrist, Yukari made the wash pan fly off the ground and hit the poor boy in the crotch, instantly dropping him to the ground in pain.

Yukari stuck her tongue out at Tsukune and then ran away. "Who is that little girl anyway?" Tsukune asked through clenched teeth. "She looks too young to be in high school."

"I've heard of her," Kurumu stated "she is 11 years old. She apparently is some kind of genius or something because the school system allowed her to skip several grades, but she is not very well liked because she is always playing pranks on those around her." Kurumu continued as she helped Tsukune up off the ground.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean anything bad with her pranks, she is just a kid after all." Moka defended Yukari.

"Well, it still hurts." Tsukune winced. Over the next couple of days, Tsukune learned to at least keep some armor formed around his crotch at all times, even if it made him feel a little tired and weak. It was better than the alternative in his opinion. He was also starting to get used to holding his breath for longer amounts of time seeing as Kurumu still embraced his head in her well-endowed chest every morning on the way to class. This morning as Tsukune was attempting to greet Moka, Kurumu once again buried Tsukune's face in her chest as she regaled him with stories of her dreams from the night before. Moka was able to get Tsukune free just in time for him to see the young witch latch herself to Moka's back and reach around to grope Moka's perky breasts.

"Yukari, please stop! This is embarrassing!" Moka pleaded to no avail.

"What are you doing? You are both girls!" Tsukune exclaimed.

'**I'm starting to think that you might be gay, I mean come on, two girls can be hot.' **Inner Tsukune quipped. **'Granted, the little one is a bit young but give it a few years and damn.'**

'You shut up! I am just not a pervert.' Tsukune responded

'**Well look at it this way, with both of her hands occupied, she cannot use her wand to attack you.'** Inner Tsukune reasoned.

This caused Tsukune to pause for a long minute before responding 'True, but I have to help Moka. I would hate to think about what her other side would do to me if I don't at least try.'

This brought his inner voice a moment of pause **'Okay, I grant that would probably be worse'**

"Urk" Yukari choked out when Tsukune grabbed her cape. "That's it, I didn't want to have to use this yet, but you leave me no choice." Yukari said pulling a straw looking doll from her bag. "This is a warawara-kun, now I will take care of you for good!" She placed a hair inside the doll and made the doll punch itself, but to her surprise, it had no effect on Tsukune. She tried several more times and even grabbed a fresh hair from Tsukune's head, but it still was not able to control him.

'**It was cute at first, now it is just getting annoying. Can't she tell that you are now impervious to control magic?'** Inner Tsukune stated.

"What gives?" Yukari asked "You should be under my full control right now."

"Yukari, why are you always pulling these pranks? They are mean and people are not going to like you for playing them. Don't you want friends?" Tsukune asked

"Why would I want friends that are inferior to me? I am used to being alone all the time anyway." Yukari replied with her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Yukari." Moka said reaching out to comfort the young witch.

Yukari ran away from the others so that they would not see her starting to cry. Running out the main doors, she didn't see her class's president and his lackeys coming around the corner of the building. "Hey, watch where you are going" Yukari said after plowing into the group of boys.

"Look at what we have here boys, the little rule breaker. We have been wanting to catch you alone so we could finish out little "discussion" from the last time." The tall teen chuckled evilly. "Grab her boys, we will take her to the swamp where we will have a little privacy." Yukari screamed for help as the two boys grabbed her and started to take her away.

"We should go look for her, she could really use some friends right now." Moka said looking worriedly at the door that Yukari had just run through.

"Those pranks of hers really hurt you know, and she really should consider your feelings about personal space too." Tsukune responded

"You know she is probably very lonely" Kurumu stated "she is a witch after all, they are hated by both humans and youkai alike, they are not much more than humans with supernatural powers."

They were interrupted by a shrill scream from outside. "Yukari!" They all exclaimed simultaneously. Kurumu flew out a window as Moka and Tsukune ran out the door.

"Here we are, this place should do nicely." The leader of the boys declared "now then, what should we do about our rude little trouble maker here?"

"I say we eat her, it's not like anyone would miss the brat anyway." One of the other boys stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The leader agreed as the three transformed into lizardmen.

"Magi…Hey!" Yukari cried out when her wand was snatched away.

"Now now, we cannot have you casting any spells now can we." The bully broke her wand in half "you won't need it in another minute after we are done with you." At this, Yukari broke down in tears.

"Moka, I will grab Yukari and you handle the lizards, alright?" Tsukune directed as he removed Moka's rosary with a light plink.

As Yukari waited for the killing blow to land, she suddenly felt herself being carried away. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Tsukune holding her tightly. She saw the class president raise his claw and slash Tsukune across the back. Tsukune stumbled slightly at this but kept running. "Tsukune!" Yukari cried out thinking that Tsukune was seriously injured by the attack.

"I'm fine, I was able to deflect his claws, question is, how are you Yukari?" Tsukune asked with concern in his eyes.

"Why? Why help me after all the mean things I did to you?" Yukari questioned with tears running down her face.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, I am here for you, so is Moka and even Kurumu." Tsukune comforted the young girl as Kurumu landed next to them. "Kurumu, please get Yukari to a safe place"

"Anything for you Tsukune" Kurumu replied taking the still distraught girl in her arms and taking flight.

Running back to see if he could help Moka, Tsukune pulled up his armor onto his arms and blocked a slash from one of the lizardmen directed towards Moka's back. Moka had already knocked one of the lizards out with a straight punch to the gut followed with a knife hand strike to the back of his neck. She was delivering a pankration style heel kick to the chest of the second lizard eliciting some satisfying wet snaps of ribs breaking when Tsukune blocked the attack intended for her back from the third lizard. Performing a spinning heel kick over Tsukune's head, she connected with the leader's face shattering his jaw and sending several teeth flying. **"Know your place!"** Inner Moka yelled as she sent the last of the lizardmen flying. Turning back to Tsukune, Moka took a moment to observe him. **"Thank you Tsukune, you are improving." **Inner Moka said as Kurumu landed with a now more composed Yukari in her arms.

"Thank you so much for saving me Tsukune!" Yukari cried out as she almost tackled him in a tight hug.

Kurumu noticed Tsukune's shredded jacket "Tsukune, your back! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Tsukune responded with a smile "I was able to deflect the strike, it just knocked the wind out of me for a moment."

"Umm.. Tsukune?" Yukari said looking at the ground.

"What is it Yukari?" Tsukune asked thinking that she might be hurt somewhere.

"I love you!" Yukari screamed as she actually was able to tackle the older boy this time in her embrace. "Please let me join you and Moka in your intimacy!"

"Wh..what?!" Tsukune blurted out one the verge of a nose bleed.

"**Not going to happen!"** Inner Moka stated firmly bopping the perverted witch on the head.

"Owwie! Aww, come on." Yukari pleaded while rubbing the top of her head.

"We are just friends, we don't have a relationship like that." Tsukune responded before Moka could get upset. Tsukune's vision was blocked by Kurumu's sweater as she glomped onto his head "Yeah! He is my Destined One, so if he is going to be intimate with anyone, it is going to be me! Isn't that right Tsukune?"

'**Hahahaha, this just keeps getting better and better"** Inner Tsukune laughed.

"Will you just go away?' Tsukune thought in irritation

'**Not going to happen'**

'Damn'


	9. Chapter 9

"Man, time sure flies." Tsukune said aloud as he looked at the calendar on the desk in his dorm room. 'It seems like I just started here not too long ago, but two whole months have passed. I cannot believe that my birthday is just a few days away.' Tsukune thought as he prepared to start the day. He was surprised at how quickly he was able to get used to living at the school. At first seeing some of the other students in less than their human forms gave him pause, but now, it was just another daily occurrence. "Hey Toshiro, your horns are showing." He said in passing to a boy, possibly some kind of oni, which lived two doors down from him.

"Thanks Tsukune." Toshiro replied concentrating on his image.

Grabbing his bag, Tsukune headed for the exit hoping to get a few minutes alone with Moka. He was going to see what her plans were for the next weekend, and if she was available, He was going to invite her on a date. 'That would make for a good birthday, I hope she accepts.'

'**What about the other girls?'** Tsukune's inner voice spoke up.

'You again? What about them?' Tsukune sighed.

'**Do you really think you can get Moka alone for a date?'**

'Well, I am sure if I just explained things to the others they would understand' Tsukune thought naively

'**Phbt…ha ha ha ha… Yeah, let me know how that works for you'** Inner Tsukune laughed

'What do you mean by that?' Tsukune asked.

'**Well, you are about to get your chance to find out.' **Inner Tsukune announced.

Moka came out of the dorms thinking about the present she was going to be working on for Tsukune's birthday when she spotted him standing next to the path to the school. She noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought, but as she approached, he suddenly looked up at her. His look of concentration melted away and a bright smile took its place on his face. Moka felt her heart flutter when she saw that smile '_what is this feeling?'_ She was shocked _'there is no way I can develop feelings for him, father would kill him for being born as a human.'_ She felt a pang of disappointment at this thought. She knew that she liked Tsukune, but she would never be able to act on her feelings and that depressed her.

Tsukune saw the sad look on Moka's face and asked "What's the matter Moka?"

"Nothing, it's nothing really" She said trying her hardest to smile for him.

"It's okay Moka, I am here for you to talk to, I want to help." Tsukune offered.

Thinking quickly, Moka came up with the perfect excuse "I was just feeling a little down because I am not going to get to see you very much this week. I am helping Sensei Ishigami all week, she asked me to model for her." Moka hoped that was good enough for Tsukune.

"All week? I was hoping to that you would be available to spend the day with me on Saturday, after classes let out." Tsukune said crestfallen.

"I would like to, but I already agreed to assist Sensei Ishigami." Moka hated lying to Tsukune, yes she was working as a model, but it was in exchange for private lessons with the art teacher.

"I understand, I would not ask you to break your commitments, after all, a person's word is their bond." Tsukune said with a understanding smile.

Moka cringed slightly at his smile, she could tell he was disappointed, and she hoped he could make it up to him soon. "Tsukune…." Moka said with big puppy dog eyes. "Since I am going to be busy all week…." Moka looked at the ground and started poking her fingertips together "do you think I might be able to have maybe a taste of your blood?" Moka lifted her eyes to meet his in a pleading manner.

Sigh "sure Moka, you know I would do anything for you" Tsukune leaned his head to the side to allow Moka access to his neck. Her teeth were just about to break his skin when he heard his inner voice **'3…2…1…'**

"Tsukune!" His vision went dark as he was tackled out of Moka's grasp with his head firmly implanted between Kurumu's assets. "I am so glad I made it in time, she was just about to drain you again."

Tsukune felt something metallic in his hand and realized that he must have accidentally removed Moka's rosary when he was tackled. 'I wonder if Kurumu knows the position she is about to be in' Tsukune's thoughts were then interrupted by "Golden Washtub!" Tsukune could feel the impact of the tub on Kurumu's head since he was still under her.

Before Kurumu could react to the magic attack, a sudden wave of youki swept the area. Kurumu's head was jerked up as a now unsealed Moka grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled the succubus off Tsukune. **"You forget your place."** Moka stated.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to remember" Kurumu had tears in her eyes.

"**Be sure you do." **Moka dropped the poor girl before walking toward Tsukune **"now, where were we?" ** She bit Tsukune's neck a little harder than necessary out of irritation of being awakened like she was. **"Thank you Tsukune, refreshing as always."** Retrieving the cross from Tsukune, Moka excused herself **"I must be going now. I may not agree with my other self's decisions, but she did make a commitment and it would be in poor form to not honor it."**

"Moka, before you go, may I ask you something?" Tsukune knew he was asking for trouble, but was committed to his path.

"**What is it Tsukune?"** Moka raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping that I could ask you to help me train my powers sometime, I want to be able to become stronger so I may be of more use." Tsukune requested.

Moka looked at him for a long moment before responding **"I think I may be able to help you, but realize that training will be very difficult and I will not allow slacking off."**

"Thank you Moka, until later then." Tsukune bowed.

Moka departed still unsealed for the school while the other girls ran over to embrace Tsukune. Yukari had known better than to approach an obviously irritated Inner Moka, so she had waited to glomp onto Tsukune "I can help you train to get stronger too!" Yukari announced.

"Why did you ask her to train you? I would be happy to help you." Kurumu pouted.

"He doesn't need your kind of training." Yukari said "Besides, he is saving himself for the night that he and Moka share a bed and I am going to join them." Yukari was starting to fantasize about being with her two favorite people.

"Like you have anything to offer him." Kurumu reached over and groped Yukari's flat chest "and I wasn't talking about that. I can fight too you know."

"Girls, please. I asked her because I would not want to hurt either of you." Tsukune tried to diffuse the situation. "Come on, we need to get going so we aren't late."

"Aww, but I just want to help." Yukari pouted.

"You are so sweet Tsukune, I knew that I was right about you being my Destined One." Kurumu said sweetly.

Moka went to the girls changing room before putting the seal back on. **'So, he wants to train with me, I am guessing that he is trying to spend more time with me and my other self. Smart of him to use training as an excuse.'**

'So are you going to help him?' Outer Moka asked as she entered the art room.

'**We'll see, he is still not worthy to be with us, but at least he doesn't presume to be so.'** Inner Moka stated.

"Oh good, you're here. I was hoping that you would not change your mind." The art teacher, Hitomi Ishigami said happily. "You are such a beauty, I cannot wait to capture you in stone."

"Thank you for giving me the extra painting lessons Sensei." Moka bowed.

"I want to get your opinion on some poses I think would be perfect for you, if you would please sit on the stool." Ishigami instructed.

Sitting in homeroom, Tsukune's mind began to wander 'What kind of modeling is Moka doing?'

'**Maybe nude modeling'** Inner Tsukune said conjuring a mental image of Moka taking off her clothes.

Tsukune instantly flushed bright red at the image. 'Stop that!' He told his inner self.

'**How about this instead'** he said bringing forth an image of Kurumu taking her clothes off.

Tsukune groaned as he laid his head on his arms. "Are you okay Mr. Aono?" Ms. Nekonome asked "you are looking rather flushed, perhaps you should go see the nurse."

"Thank you, I think I am alright to stay" Tsukune responded. Tsukune closed his eyes to calm himself down when the image of Yukari appeared "NO!" Tsukune yelled as he fell out of his seat.

'**Ha ha ha ha. That was great!' **Inner Tsukune laughed

Everybody was now looking at Tsukune on the floor "On second thought, I think I will go see the nurse now." Tsukune informed Ms. Nekonome.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." Ms. Nekonome agreed.

Moka was able to catch up with the group at lunch. "Hi Tsukune!"

Tsukune, still embarrassed from homeroom had not even seen Moka approach. "Oh Hi Moka, how did art go?"

"It went well, Sensei Ishigami says that I am a natural." Moka said excitedly

"That's good, here are your notes from the morning classes." Tsukune handed Moka a notebook.

"Thank you Tsukune, how did classes go?" Moka asked.

" were " Tsukune stuttered

"Tsukune had to go to the nurses office during homeroom, he was really red and was acting strangely." Kurumu told Moka.

"Really? What happened?" Moka asked with concern

"It was nothing, I just needed some rest to clear my mind." Tsukune didn't want to mention what was on his mind.

"Well…as long as you are alright I guess. I have another session with Sensei Ishigami this afternoon after classes, so I will not be able to make it to club today." Moka told the group.

Before heading to club, Tsukune decided to look in on Moka and give her the notes he had taken for her while she was modeling for the art classes. _'Hmm..She isn't in her yet.'_ Tsukune was just about to leave when he heard the sound of a girl crying. _'I didn't see anyone in here, it sounds like it is coming from the closet' _Opening the closet door, he found a statue of a very attractive young woman. There was something strange about the statue though, it looked like it was crying. _ 'What a weird school, although I cannot say I am surprised that they have statues that can cry here.'_

"Tsukune! What are you doing here?!" Moka cried out when she entered the room. "Y..you can't be here, it would be too embarrassing." Moka blushed pushing Tsukune out the door.

"I was just wanting to drop off your class notes. I guess I will see you later then." Tsukune said to the now closed door.

"We have a major mystery on our hands here" Gin opened the newspaper club's meeting "there have been a rash of disappearances around the school." Gin handed out a page of pictures, all of them attractive females. "These girls have been reported missing. We must find out what is happening to the beautiful girls here at the school. If we can locate them, it could make them infinitely grateful to me." Gin was lost in his fantasy of being surrounded by the missing girls, showering him with kisses and promises of further demonstrations of appreciation.

"So, that is the only reason you want to find these girls? Like they would ever be grateful to a perverted mutt like you." Kurumu stated while Tsukune looked at the page of missing girls. **'they all look like they could be models.'**

'_That looks like the statue of the girl in the art room closet. If this is one ..of the..missing girls..Oh Shit, Moka!'_ Tsukune leapt to his feet knocking over his chair and bolted out the door.

"What the hell got into him?" Gin wondered aloud as Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other for a moment before nodding and taking off after Tsukune.

"Something in one of those pictures set him off" Kurumu told Yukari as they chased after the running boy.

"He figured something out, and it must have something to do with Moka." Yukari agreed.

"Unfortunately, it appears that this is going to have to be our last session." Ishigami said as she walked up behind Moka. "Your little boyfriend there discovered my secret and now I have to move up my timetable."

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?" Moka was confused.

"You see, I am a collector of sorts. I love to capture life as art." Ishigami explained as she led Moka into a studio that she had never been in bofore. When the lights were turned on, Moka saw that the room was full of statues of beautiful young women, all of whom appeared to be crying and in despair. "This is my private collection, and I have just the perfect place for you, my beauty." Ishigami turned to Moka and removed the bandana from her head revealing that her hair was actually tendrils of snakes.

Moka screamed out in panic as several of the snakes bit into her arms and legs. Anywhere the snakes bit started to turn to stone. 'Tsukune save me please.' Moka pleaded in her mind.

"Moka!" Tsukune charged in and after he took in the situation he summoned his armor.

"So, you want to be a part of my collection as well boy." Ishigami will her snakes to attack Tsukune as well.

'What the hell is this? I'm turning to stone' Tsukune had several snake tendrils attached to his arm.

'**So, you think that you can petrify me? Let's see how you like this.' **Inner Tsukune said as purple smoke leaked out of the puncture marks left by the snakes' fangs. The tendrils jerked back and started to spasm wildly.

"What did you do to my babies?!" Ishigami cried out from the pain being transmitted back to her from the snakes. The snakes then began to wither and die, the decay was traveling up their bodies toward Ishigami. Grabbing a fettling knife, Ishigami cut off those tendrils before she could become infected by whatever had killed her snakes. "What the hell are you?!" Ishigami screamed at Tsukune.

'What was that?' Tsukune asked his other self.

'**Something you do not need to about.' **Inner Tsukune replied.

'But.." Tsukune started

'**I said no! You are not ready to handle it.' **Inner Tsukune interrupted.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed bringing Tsukune back to the here and now. Rushing to her side, Tsukune reached for Moka's Rosario, and pulled it off with a soft clink just as Ishigami threw a pottery wheel at him.

"Ha ha ha ha, you are too late, she is mine! After I finish with her, I will deal with you for harming my precious hair." Ishigami said to the now unconscious Tsukune. Her attention was quickly brought back to the vampire in her grasp when a sudden wave of youki washed over her. "What trickery is this? Where did all this power come from?" Ishigami panicked as she tried to hurry the petrification process, but Inner Moka's youki pressure was too strong. One by one, Ishigami's snakes began to explode from the pressure, causing Ishigami to cry out in pain.

"**So, you think that you can just claim me like that, make me into some piece of property? I belong to no one"** Inner Moka was fuming. Swinging her petrified leg in a wide arc, Moka kicked Ishigami in the side of her head, rocketing the art teacher through the wall of her studio. **"So, would you consider that art in motion? Know your place."**

"**Tsukune, you rushed into a den of snakes for me, and for that I thank you. You are certainly becoming more interesting." **Inner Moka said looking down at the unconscious for of the boy on the floor.

Tsukune found himself back in that room that had the mirror, but the mirror was absent. In its place was a formal sitting room with two short couches and a low table inform of a fireplace. Tsukune was looking around confused when his inner voice said **"What? I had to make the place more livable, I am going to be here for a while after all."**

"We are inside my head right?" Tsukune asked.

"**This is all just a figment of your imagination. You really need to learn how to dodge when something is thrown at you." **Inner Tsukune joked.

"You know, I have been thinking about something. What should I call you? I mean do you have a name?" Tsukune asked.

'**sigh' "Remember what I told you before, I am a manifestation of your awakening powers, so I am you. As for how to address me, how many other voices are in your head that you need to single me out?" **Inner Tsukune quipped.

"Well..umm..Okay, point taken" Tsukune conceded. "Why will you not tell me about what you did earlier to Sensei Ishigami?"

"**It is something like a self-defense mechanism only for extreme cases. You are not ready yet to control this power. What do you think would happen in you accidentally used that power, say, when your vampire friend decided to take a little sip of your blood? **Inner Tsukune asked seriously.

Tsukune paled at that thought. "O..okay, I will not ask about it again."

"**Good, now then, I think it is about time for you to wake up."**

Tsukune groaned as he opened his eyes. He was looking up at the textured while ceiling of the infirmary yet again. "Anyone catch the plate of that bus that hit me?" Tsukune asked as he touched the bandage that was wrapped around his head.

"Tsukune!" Three female voices called out as he began to sit up. Kurumu and Moka each grabbed a shoulder and laid him back down. "The doctor said that you were concussed, so you need to take it easy for a little while." Yukari informed him.

"How long have I been out?" Tsukune asked.

"A couple of days now. Today is Sunday." Moka informed him.

"Damn, I slept through my birthday." Tsukune muttered

"That's right, yesterday was your birthday." Kurumu said grabbing a package off the floor. "Here you go, this is from me."

Tsukune opened the box and examined the contents. It held a nice silk tie a bundle of cookies and a coupon book. Flipping through the booklet, his face started to heat up at the love coupons it contained. **'Not bad, I think she has something there'** Inner Tsukune commented.

'Stay out of this' Tsukune told his other self.

"This one is from me!" squealed Yukari excitedly handing him another box. In it was a set of nice pajamas, and to Tsukune's horror, a picture of Yukari in a negligee. _'I am going to be arrested for having child porn!' _Tsukune panicked.

"Umm, Tsukune…This is my present for you… I hope you like it." Moka said nervously as she unveiled a painting. "I made this from the description that I got from Ura about your fighting form. Wh..what do you think?" Moka really hoped that Tsukune liked the painting.

'**Wow, she is good." **Inner Tsukune said as he formed a likeness to it above the fireplace in his corner of Tsukune's mind.

"Moka, I don't know what to say. It looks amazing." Tsukune was looking at a painting of his inner self with the hood of the cloak pulled back and a large scythe in his hand. "Only thing is, I don't have a scythe like that."

'**You will one day, you just have to find how to summon it.'**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to start off this chapter with an apology. I am sorry that I have not updated in so long. Between moving into a new home and starting driving with a different company has killed any writing time that I had. But with my new work schedule, I should be able to update a bit sooner. Thank you to everyone who has favorite and is following my stories. Now on with the show.**

The case of the missing girls gave the newspaper club plenty of material for their latest edition. With the discovery of the secret room and the subsequent revival of the petrified girls, there was more than enough evidence to ensure the dismissal of Hitomi Ishigami as a member of the faculty. The paper also included interviews with the victims after they were cleared form the infirmary.

The newspaper club was busy handing out copies of the latest edition when the disturbance began. It started out quietly, but quickly escalated as students cleared a path for a group that was dressed in black uniforms making their way towards the newspaper clubs stand.

"Who gave you permission to set up here? You are going to have to take this down immediately." A tall blonde haired boy announced.

"What? We are the newspaper club and we are just handing out our latest edition." Tsukune tried explaining.

"I am Kuyou, and I am the head of the Public Safety Commission. Any public gatherings and or public club activities have to be approved by a member of the PSC. Since you did not seek our approval, you must cease and desist distributing this drivel." Kuyou stated.

"Drivel?! I'll have you know that we worked long and hard on this paper and it is some of our best work." Kurumu fumed. Tsukune could tell that she was upset by the leader of the PSC, so he placed his hand on Kurumu's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"It is just an innocent newspaper, I don't see what the big deal is." Tsukune calmly responded.

"The big deal is that we are here to enforce the rules of the school, and cannot have rogue students such as yourselves just doing whatever you like." Spat a black clad female.

"But we are not hurting anybody by passing out papers." Moka defended

"You are still in violation of the rules, so, disperse or suffer the consequences." The girl stated as Kuyou placed his hand on a stack of the papers.

"Keito, I believe that they may need a demonstration as to why they should not oppose the PSC." Kuyou smirked. The stack of papers on the table burst into flames that quickly spread to other stacks.

"Stop!" Kurumu cried out as she lunged for the burning papers. Before she could reach the conflagration, her hand was caught in something sticky and was yanked forcefully away. "What the hell is this stuff?" Looking back towards the black uniforms, Everybody saw that the girl known as Keito had transformed into a Jorogumo. Eight sharply pointed legs had sprung forth from her chest and her face resembled a spider's. She was holding a strand of webbing that was connected to Kurumu's arm.

"Still associating with lowlifes I see, Gin. I think we should have just taken care of you last year when we disposed of the rest of the news trash." Keito said yanking Kurumu away from the rest of the club.

With her wings emerging from her back, Kurumu used her talons to cut herself free as Tsukune rushed to her side to help her up. "Are you alright Kurumu?"

"I am now." Kurumu looked at Tsukune with dreamy eyes.

"Err..I'm glad you are ok." Tsukune looked between her and Moka nervously. Moka was not happy that Kurumu was fawning over Tsukune again, but she was glad that the succubus was uninjured.

"Let this serve as a warning to not oppose us again." Kuyou warned as he walked away from the now blazing table. "Come Keito, we are done here."

"Yes Kuyou." Keito responded resuming her human form and departing with the rest of the PSC. "Make sure you clean up that mess." She called over her shoulder to the newspaper club as she walked away.

After ensuring that Kurumu was indeed alright, Tsukune and Moka looked to Gin. "What was she talking about just now? What happened to the club last year?"

"The newspaper club wrote an article last year that revealed the corruption that runs rampant in the PSC. We were able to dig up some evidence of extortion and other crimes that they are guilty of. When the paper was distributed, the PSC was furious and claimed that we were slandering their good name and in the name of justice and public safety, the members of the newspaper club were executed. I alone was left alive after the massacre as a reminder of their brutality." Gin revealed. I guess we have no choice but to shut down operations, there is no way we can beat them, they are too strong."

Tsukune approached Moka. "Moka, would it be possible for you to ask your other self if she would be able to help me become stronger? I doubt that we have heard the last of this PSC group."

"I can ask her, but are you sure you want to do this, I don't want you to end up hurt." Moka said with concern.

'_**Tell him that I will train him, but I am not going to go easy on him, I want to see the full extent of what he is capable of. It is going to be very difficult and I cannot guarantee his safety.'**_ Moka relayed this to Tsukune, who, with bit of hesitation, agreed to Inner Moka's terms.

'_**Have him meet us at the clearing behind the dorms after classes today'**_ Inner Moka instructed herself.

'Please don't kill him, I don't want to be alone again.' Outer Moka pleaded.

"We will meet up after classes let out, Okay Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"That sounds great, thank you Moka." Looking at the burnt remains of their stand, Tsukune hoped it would be enough.

Tsukune was distracted for the rest of the day thinking about both the confrontation that morning with Kuyou and his coming beating from Moka's unsealed side. He knew that it he needed to get stronger quickly, and could not think of anyone better to train him, but he still didn't want to think about how much that training was going to hurt.

'**Come on you wuss, it isn't like she is going to kill you. Remember no pain no gain.' **Tsukune's inner voice caught him by surprise.

'Yeah, well you aren't the one that is going to be on the receiving end of the punishment.' Tsukune groused.

'**Thank kami for that, it is going to hurt like hell.' **Tsukune could almost imagine his mental self smirking at that last comment.

Tsukune was brought back to reality when a piece of chalk hit him in the side of the head. "Mr. Aono. If you are back with us, perhaps you would care to solve the problem on the board for us." The math teacher, Kagome Ririko, requested. The rest of the class chuckled at Tsukune getting called out on daydreaming.

"Gomen Sensei." Tsukune apologized. Looking at the board, Tsukune knew he was in trouble. "I umm.. don't know." Tsukune hung his head in embarrassment much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"Mr. Aono, I might be able to forgive you for not paying attention in my class if you already knew the material, but since it is obvious that you do not, I am going to have to recommend you attend my tutoring sessions. I will make sure that you will not have any distractions there." Ms. Ririko informed Tsukune while pointedly looking at Moka.

"Yes Sensei." Tsukune responded glumly.

"I can help you study." Moka offered in a whisper to him.

"That would be great!" Tsukune whispered back.

"Umm.. Would you like to come by my dorm after classes tomorrow? I can fix us something for dinner as well." Moka asked nervously pressing her pointer fingers together.

Tsukune couldn't help but wonder at how cute Moka was at that moment. "I would like that very much." Tsukune answered with a blush.

At lunch, Kurumu Jumped at Tsukune burying his head in between her breasts "Tsukune, that was mean how Ririko Sensei treated you in class today." Kurumu as usual didn't realize that she was suffocating the object of her desires.

Tsukune was released from Kurumu's embrace when a large washtub dropped on her head. "Get off Tsukune you cow!" Yukari exclaimed. "He belongs to Moka, and when they finally come together as one, I will be there to share in the experience." Yukari was about to start drooling at her fantasies again but Kurumu smacked her in the back of the head.

"Yeah right, like you have anything to offer Tsukune, and Moka is just after him for his blood." Kurumu scoffed.

"I am not just with him for his blood, he is an important person to me." Moka defended herself.

"My body is still growing tit for brains, besides, I am smaller than you so I would be tighter than you." Yukari threw back.

" ..what?!" Tsukune was turning ten shades of red at this discussion.

Kurumu moved behind Yukari and grabbed her chest "You're right, you have grown, there are actually little bumps there now, maybe in four or five years your might be able to wear a bra."

"Hey! Stop that!" Yukari blushed heavily.

Tsukune shook his head at the argument and turned to walk away. "I think we need to head back to our classes so we are not late." Tsukune wished his friends could find a way not to fight all the time.

Moka quickly grabbed Tsukune's right arm while Kurumu took hold of his left arm. Yukari rushed to grab Moka's free hand, but found nothing but air. With a pout Yukari walked just behind Tsukune and Moka back to the school. When the group arrived at Yukari's classroom, she gave Tsukune a quick hug "See you later Tsukune."

"Yeah, see you later, have fun." Tsukune responded while Moka and Kurumu glared at him.

"Tsukune.. Who do you like better?" Asked Moka quietly.

"It's me, isn't it?" Kurumu stated "You are my destined one after all.

"Well, umm.. What's that!?" Tsukune declared pointing down the hall. As soon as the girls looked where he was pointing, Tsukune ran to the classroom and to his seat.

"Tsukune! That was a dirty trick." Kurumu pouted.

"Tsukune, you will have to choose one day." Moka said.

"I'm sorry girls, I like you both and don't know if I can choose." Tsukune apologized.

"That's ok, Tsukune, I know in the end you will choose me." Kurumu said confidently.

"No, he will choose me, right Tsukune?" Moka insisted.

"Ok class, time to get seated so we can begin." Ms. Nekonome said as she entered the room

After classes let out, Tsukune walked back to the dorms with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. "Well, I guess I will see you after I take my stuff to my room." Tsukune said leaving the girls.

"I still don't see why you have to train with her." Kurumu pouted

"Because I have to get stronger to be able to protect everyone I care about." Tsukune explained once again.

"But why her?" asked Kurumu.

"He wants to get stronger, not raped." Yukari teased.

"Hey! Take that back, I could help him train too." Kurumu huffed.

Yukari stuck her tongue out and ran off. Tsukune just shook his head and left for his room.

Moka rushed up to her room to get changed. "What should I wear?!" she fretted.

"**What are you carrying on about now?" **Moka's inner voice asked exasperated.

"We are going to have some alone time with Tsukune, and I want to look my best." Moka said rummaging through her closet.

"**He is meeting with me to train, we need to wear something to that end."** Inner said.

"But I want to look cute for him."

"**You can worry about that tomorrow when he comes to dinner with you."**

"Oh yeah. CRAP! What am I going to prepare?! And I need to clean up!" Moka started to panic. Her Inner self just gave out a sigh.

"Hey Moka!" called out Tsukune as he approached the training grounds.

"Oh, Hi Tsukune" Moka responded. The rosary on her chest started to to move around and the gem glowed. "Fine, fine. I guess you should go ahead and release her, she is getting impatient."

"Okay, if you are sure." Tsukune reached for Moka's offered chest.

"**Come on, you know you want to 'accidentally' feel those beautiful mounds." **Tsukune heard in the back of his mind.

"Inner Moka had already made it clear that she is not going to go easy on me, I don't want to piss her off to boot." Tsukune told his inner voice.

The clearing was engulfed in a blinding light as the cross came free in Tsukune's hand. **"Good afternoon Tsukune, I am pleasantly surprised to see that you actually came today." **The silver-haired beauty stated as she did some warm up stretches.

"Of course I am here, I wish to grow stronger. I cannot keep relying on others to fight for me. I want to be able to protect those important to me." Tsukune announced.

"**Well, that sounds good and all, but first I must test to see where you stand." **Inner Moka then charged Tsukune and struck him square in the chest. Tsukune was taken by surprise by this attack and was knocked back by many feet. **"Very good, I see that you keep at least a minimal defense up under your uniform." **

"I have learned that it is a good idea to keep my armor up to give me at least the opportunity to escape. I figured that could be useful in a school that could kill me at any time." Tsukune admitted rubbing that back of his head.

"**Well, then let's get started then." **Inner Moka resumed her fighting stance.

Tsukune got into a comfortable stance with his left foot forward and his right foot back and turned out. His arms were in front of him his left hand straight and his right in a fist. Moka charged towards him and launched a kick at his mid-section which he blocked with his forearm. Moka used her momentum to fire a round house kick at Tsukune's head. He was launched to the other side of the clearing, bouncing like a ragdoll a few times. 'Damn, that hurt!' Tsukune thought as he pushed himself up off the ground. 'Luckily I was able to absorb some of the impact with my armor.'

Tsukune was able to jump out of the way as Moka dropped an axe kick where he had landed. Tsukune landed a few feet away and quickly launched a snap kick at Moka, who caught his ankle and threw him at a nearby tree. Tsukune flipped over and kicked off the tree, but was not quick enough to avoid Moka's right cross. He was knocked back into the tree that he just kicked off of, sliding down to the ground. Tsukune ducked and rolled out of the way of Moka's next kick, which shattered the trunk of the tree.

"**You are getting your ass handed to you" **Inner Tsukune pointed out.

"No shit, what gave you that idea?" Tsukune responded

Tsukune ducked under Moka's next punch, and threw a punch at her mid-section, which Moka sidestepped and caught him with a chop to the back of the head. Tsukune rolled forward to absorb some of the impact, but was still seeing stars. Regaining his feet, Tsukune spun around in a sweep catching Moka off guard. Moka performed a back roll into a back flip and charged at Tsukune again. Tsukune caught Moka's wrist and attempted to throw her, but she reversed the grip and was able to throw Tsukune instead. Tsukune landed hard on his back and rolled back onto his feet in time to avoid Moka's next kick.

Moka was starting to get frustrated. **'Where is he getting this power from?'** Moka decided to stop holding herself back and go all out seeing as Tsukune was starting to match her speed.

Tsukune was shocked at the sudden burst of speed from Moka, she landed a punch in his gut, forcing him to bend over, followed by a knee to the face and an elbow drop to the back of his neck. Tsukune went out like a light.

As Tsukune slowly regained consciousness, he took in his surroundings. He was lying on a large bed with a red silk comforter. There were black curtains over the windows and the walls were painted a light pink. Trying to sit up brought around a severe head ache as well as a dull ache over the rest of his body. Tsukune let out an involuntary groan attracting Moka's attention. 'Damn, I feel like I was drug behind the truck that hit me.'

"**Worse than that, you were on the wrong end of a vampire's beating. If you were hit by a truck, it would have been because she threw it at you." **Stated Inner Tsukune

"Thank you for your wonderful powers of observation." Responded Tsukune dryly.

"**So, you are awake. Good." **Inner Moka observed. **"You have good potential, and I was surprised by the amount of power you have, but your technique is sloppy and unrefined. Given time and the proper training, you could give even some greater vampires a good fight."**

"So, does that mean you will train me?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

"**It will be extremely difficult on you, but yes I agree to train you, but that is for another day. For now, go get some rest and recover."** Inner Moka said as she went to replace the cross on her choker. **"Until next time." ** The silver headed vampire smirked as she switched places with her softer outer self.

'**If he continues to improve as he has, he may actually make an acceptable mate.' **Inner Moka thought as she entered her slumber.

Outer Moka was able to hear this last thought and blushed profusely. "She didn't go too hard on you, did she Tsukune?"

"Well, she did knock me out, but I don't think it went too badly." Tsukune admitted.

"That's good, so..umm..Tsukune?" Moka started

"Yes Moka?"

"You are still going to come over tomorrow for dinner and so I can help you study right?" Moka asked cautiously.

"Of course, I look forward to spending time with you." Tsukune assured

"Really? I'm glad. And umm Tsukune…I was wondering if I umm.. could have a little blood?" Moka asked shyly touching her index fingers together.

Sighing, Tsukune nodded and leaned his head off to the side to give her better access.

"Thank you Tsukune!" Capu chuu!


	11. Chapter 11

_**I would like to thank xden1997 for beta reading this chapter for me.**_

Tsukune stumbled back towards his dorm after leaving Moka's room. "I guess I need to ask her to limit how much she takes after we train." Tsukune mumbled to himself as he stopped to clear his vision again.

"Tsukune!" A voice called out catching Tsukune's attention. As he tuned to see who had called him, Tsukune found himself being tackled from above. "My Tsukune! Are you okay? Moka didn't hurt you too bad did she?" Kurumu asked worriedly with Tsukune's head buried between her large breasts.

Tsukune was finally able to get Kurumu to release her grip before he passed out from lack of oxygen. "Kurumu, What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I knew that you were training with the other Moka today, and so I wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt or anything." Kurumu explained "You were so late heading back to your dorm room that I became worried that something bad happened to you, and then you came out stumbling and shaking your head, I just had to come check on you." Kurumu was almost in tears now.

"Kurumu, Kurumu." Tsukune said trying to calm the upset succubus down. "I'm alright, I am just exhausted." 'I can't believe how upset she is.'

"Are you sure?" Kurumu sniffled.

"Yes, I am fine." Tsukune insisted.

"I know that I am not as strong as Moka, but I still want to be of use to you. Please let me help you." Kurumu pleaded.

Tsukune could see the honesty in Kurumu's eyes and just could not find it in himself to turn her down. "If it is that important to you, I guess that would be alright."

"Thank you Tsukune!" Kurumu practically beamed. "See you tomorrow!" with that, Kurumu skipped a few steps away before leaping into the air and flying back to her dorm room.

'Well, that was ..interesting.' Tsukune thought as he continued on towards his room.

Tsukune made his way to the front of the dorms looking forward to seeing Moka, but what actually surprised him was that he was looking forward to seeing Kurumu as well. 'I just wish she would not be so forward.'

"**Turning into quite the playboy aren't we?"** Tsukune heard in the back of his mind.

'Oh shut up will you, it isn't like that. We are all just friends.' Tsukune insisted.

"**Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Oh, and it time for you to hold your breath." **Tsukune's inner voice warned just in time for Tsukune to take in a deep breath as his face was planted firmly in a yellow sweater.

"Ohiyo Tsukune! Did you miss me? I missed you so much!" Kurumu gushed as she hugged Tsukune close to her chest.

**Bong!** Kurumu released Tsukune to turn toward the young witch that had just interrupted her time with Tsukune. "Keep your udders to yourself you big titted cow!" Yukari exclaimed as she ran up to Tsukune's side. "Tsukune, are you alright? Do you need mouth to mouth resuscitation? I would be happy to breathe life back into you." Yukari offered puckering up her lips. Kurumu smacked her in the back of the head.

"If anyone is giving him mouth to mouth, it is going to be me!" Kurumu argued.

Tsukune took this opportunity to slip away to try and find Moka. He found her sitting on a grave stone near the edge of the forest and she appeared to be deep in thought.

'Just what does Tsukune mean to me. I like him, but is it just as friends or more?' Moka was pondering. She knew that she was feeling a growing attraction to Tsukune, but did not know what it could mean for her.

'**You know that father would never approve of anyone that is not of noble birth. If we were to introduce Tsukune to him, father would kill him on the spot if for no other reason than him being a human.'** Inner Moka stated

'You think I don't already know that!' Moka fumed. 'If only there were some way to convince father into seeing beyond his parentage.'

'**Even if father would see Tsukune for who he is, Vampire society would never accept him as being with one of their own.' **Inner Moka continued.

'Hehe, it sounds like you are starting to like Tsukune as well." Moka teased her inner self.

'**His blood is exquisite, that is all I find appealing about that human.' '**_**But he does have a genuinely good heart, and I cannot deny that he is growing in strength'**_ Inner Moka kept this last thought to herself.

Before Moka could call her inner self on what she thought was a denial, Tsukune broke her out of her thoughts "Hey Moka! Everything alright?" Tsukune asked with a little bit of concern.

"Oh!" Moka jumped in surprise. "Ohiyo Tsukune! How are you feeling today?"

"I'm still a little sore, but it's not that bad. I wanted to thank you for training with me yesterday." Tsukune responded.

"That was my true self that trained with you." Moka said dejectedly looking at the ground.

Tsukune placed his hand under Moka's chin and raised her head up. "It doesn't matter if it is Moka with pink hair or the Moka with silver hair, Moka is Moka to me."

"Thank you Tsukune" Moka said stunned.

"Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

"Tsukune! Why did you sneak off like that?" Kurumu called out as she approached Moka and Tsukune.

Tsukune just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ready to head to class?" He asked the girls as he turned toward the academy.

"Mr. Aono." Kagome Ririko called to Tsukune as he took his seat. "I was expecting you at after classes yesterday. You need to take your education more seriously if you expect to make it in the world." Ririkio sensei said sternly.

"Yes Sensei, sorry, I will be there today." Tsukune said embarrassed that he was being called out in class.

"Hey Tsukune," Moka whispered "I can make a copy of my notes for you to study when you come over tonight."

"Thanks Moka, that would be wonderful." Tsukune responded quietly.

"I can now see why you are unable to pay attention in class." Ririko stated firmly. "Miss Akashiya, I would insist that you leave teaching to the professionals."

"But Sensei, I think that having good notes would be of help to Tsukune." Moka insisted.

"Have you recently received a degree in education? I think not. If I were to leave Mr. Aono in your care, the only thing that would get studied would probably be the bedroom." Ririko stated before walking away not letting either Moka or Tsukune refute the accusation.

Kurumu leaned over and asked Tsukune "What is she talking about coming over tonight?"

"Oh, well, you see, Moka invited me over tonight for dinner and to help me study for the upcoming finals." Tsukune said sheepishly.

"That's not fair, I want to have you come over to my dorm room too." Kurumu pouted.

"Enough chatter back there! Next person to talk without permission and the whole class gets an extra chapter of homework." Ririko warned.

Tsukune and Kurumu shrank into their seats embarrassed.

"I don't see why you are willing to go to Moka's room alone, but you will not come to mine." Kurumu complained.

"Because he doesn't want to get raped you big breasted buffoon." Yukari said with a smirk. "Besides, Moka and Tsukune need to get together so that I can join them in their physical pleasures."

"Umm..yeah…that's not going to happen." Tsukune stated as Yukari pouted at Tsukune's refusal. "Kurumu.. honestly, you are just too forward for me, you make me uncomfortable to be alone with you."

"So..you would agree to come to my room sometime if I promise to behave myself?" Kurumu asked hopefully.

"Well…I guess that as long as you promise to behave, I don't see why not." Tsukune conceded.

"Yahhoo!" Kurumu cheered.

"But Tsukune, you cannot be alone with the cow, who knows what she will do to you." Yukari complained.

"Yukari, Kurumu is one of our friends, you need to have a little more trust in her." Moka commented.

"But I want time with Tsukune too." Yukari pouted.

"We'll see." Tsukune said non-committedly.

"Moka, I might be a little late today. I am not sure how long Ririko Sensei is going to keep me." Tsukune informed Moka.

"That's okay Tsukune, that will give me a chance to finish copying off my math notes for you." Moka responded.

"Wow, thank you Moka. I would really appreciate that." Tsukune said happily.

"Why do you have to go see Ririko Sensei after classes?" Yukari asked.

"She wants me to attend her tutoring session." Tsukune explained.

"If you need help with school work, I am always willing to offer my services" Yukari said with a wink.

"Tsukune, be careful." Kurumu said seriously "I have heard some strange rumors about Ririko Sensei's tutoring."

"I will." Tsukune said to Kurumu as the bell rang to head back to class. "Thank you for the offer Yukari, I'll consider it."

Yukari returned to classes positively beaming. Kurumu returned to class with a little more apprehension. She had seen a couple of other students after they had attended Ririko Sensei's "tutoring" sessions. They all seemed to have changed in odd ways. They would have glazed over eyes and would randomly spout out math formulas, but every one of them had a huge smile plastered on their faces.

Tsukune made his way to the classroom that Ririko Sensei had reserved for her tutoring sessions. Tsukune knocked on the door before entering, and was completely shocked by what he saw inside the room. The lights were turned low, scented candles were lit, and standing near the blackboard was Ririko Sensei. She was dressed in an over bust leather corset in black, a black leather mini skirt, black high heel shoes and bright pink stockings.

Tsukune could not believe what he was seeing when he heard the voice in his mind comment **"Anyone else hearing 'Hot for Teacher'?"**

"Umm…if now is not a good time, I can always come back later." Tsukune tried to excuse himself.

"Welcome Mr. Aono, please come in and have a seat." Kagome Ririko greeted Tsukune with her hands behind her back. "I have been waiting for you." From behind her back she revealed a short riding crop and she tapped against her other hand.

From the back of his mind, Tsukune heard his inner self laughing. **"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me." **Inner Tsukune continued to laugh while Tsukune just mentally face palmed.

Tsukune took his seat while Ririko started to explain some of the material that had previously been covered in class. He was just wanting the session to be over so that he could go spend time with Moka. So lost in trying to get done, Tsukune didn't notice that Ririko Sensei was starting to lose her human form. Tsukune suddenly felt a pressure on his head and could sense that information was trying to be forced into his mind.

"**What is it with this place and people trying to control other's minds?"** Inner Tsukune said irritably. **"How about we have some fun with her?" **Tsukune could almost see the malicious grin on his inner personalities face.

Kagome Ririko was shocked to see a vision forming in her mind of Tsukune walking up to her desk after classes. She could feel his fingers on her cheek as he brushed her hair back and slowly remove her glasses. She unlatched her tail from Tsukene's head as the vision of his bent over to kiss her. 'What the hell was that I just saw?' Ririko thought as she touched her blushing cheek. 'I am his teacher, it would be completely inappropriate of me to even fantasize like that.'

'Ok, I think I am under control now' Ririko thought as she placed her serpentine tail back onto Tsukune's head. This time the vision that appeared to her was in her bedroom. Tsukune had bound her in traditional kinbaku knots. He had taken her crop away and was currently lightly running it along her inner thigh up towards her core. Just before the strap of leather touched her most private of areas, Tsukune stopped and drew the crop back. With a loud crack, the instrument struck the sensei across her barely covered rear. Ririko let out a mix of a gasp and a moan as she felt herself start to moisten at the treatment. 'Why am I getting so excited by this? I should be the one in control here, he is supposed to submit to me' Her thoughts were interrupted by another swift strike to her backside. This elicited another moan from her lips. Ririko snapped her tail off of Tsukune's head just as the crop was placed lightly to her damp panties. Ririko could feel her cheeks flaming and her nipples were as hard as stones. 'I need to take time to compose myself, I really should not be having fantasies like this about a student, especially when I am giving that student a lesson.

Tsukune knew that his inner personality was having a bit of fun at the Sensei's expense, but he had no idea what had happened to work her up so much. 'What the hell did you do to her?'

"**I just showed her a few things that her little toy there could be used for" **Inner Tsukune smirked.

'What do you mean by that?' Tsukune quickly regretted his question when a sample of the vision was shown to him. He quickly wiped away a small trickle of blood from his nose. 'Okay, sorry I asked' Which only caused his inner self to start laughing again.

Ririko sensei in the meantime had turned around to compose herself a bit. "Well Mr. Aono, I do believe that we are going to go ahead and call it a day." Ririko announced still with a very evident blush on her cheek and the smell of arousal surrounding her.

Tsukune didn't have to be told twice, he quickly collected his supplies and exited the room. He did not like the gleam in the sensei's that told him that she would like nothing better than to devour him, and not in a food sense.

Leaving the academy, Tsukune decided to swing by his dorm to freshen up before going to Moka's room. Just outside of the boys dorm building, Tsukune saw Kurumu waiting for him sitting on the steps. "Tsukune! Are you still you?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Hello Kurumu, I am doing good." Tsukune replied. Tsukune saw that Kurumu was trying to hold herself back from glomping on him, she was practically bouncing in place. Tsukune walked over and gave Kurumu a friendly hug which she enthusiastically returned. "Thank you for your concern Kurumu. I'll see you in the morning." Tsukune said as he disengaged from Kurumu's embrace, which she reluctantly released him from.

"Okay, Tsukune, see you in the morning." Kurumu said with a sad smile.

Tsukune made his way to his dorm to gather his shower kit with mixed emotions. He knew that he really liked Moka, but he could not ignore the way that Kurumu was starting to make him feel. 'She truly seems to care for me, but I don't know how I feel about her. I don't want Moka to ever be alone again, but Kurumu seems so lonely as well.'

"**Why not just be with both of them?" **Tsukune heard coming from his inner personality.

'I cannot do that, it is not proper to see more than one girl.' Tsukune responded.

"**You are forgetting that you are no longer in the Human world, there are different perceptions as to right and wrong here."** Inner Tsukune argued.

'I just don't know, it just doesn't feel right.' Tsukune replied less sure of himself as he entered the bathroom.

After getting dressed, Tsukune crossed the courtyard to the girls dorm building and made his way to Moka's room. The door was opened on the first knock almost making Tsukune jump out of his skin. "Hi Tsukune!" Moka greeted the startled boy at her door. "Thank you for coming. Please come in." She ushered Tsukune into the room and sat him at the small table. "Would you like some tea?

Tsukune had finally recovered from Moka's whirlwind of energy. "Tea sounds good, thank you for having me over." Tsukune responded politely.

"My pleasure Tsukune." Moka said with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "How did the tutoring go?"

"I would rather not talk about it." Tsukune said flatly.

"Oh…well..okay." Moka said looking at the floor shifting her weight back and forth on her feet. She glanced over at her desk and remembered the notebook she had there. "Oh! I was able to finish copying my notes off if you would like to review them while I finish dinner." Moka offered.

"Wow, that's great! Thank you Moka!" Tsukune said enthusiastically

"It was no problem, Tsukune. I am just happy I was able to help you." Moka replied.

Tsukune looked over the notes that Moka had provided while she went to the kitchenette to finish preparing their dinner. He was amazed at the clarity of her notes and found himself understanding the concepts better than when Ririko Sensei had explained them. The thought of the math instructor brought back memories of what his inner self had done to her, bringing an involuntary blush to his cheeks. Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, Tsukune went back to looking over the notes. 'Wow, I knew that Moka was smart, but I didn't realize that she could make this seem so simple.' Tsukune thought putting the notebook down. Tsukune saw that Moka's notebook sitting on the desk, so he went and picked it up. He was admiring the artwork that Moka had decorated her notebook with when Moka walked back into the room "Tsukune, I have your tea…" Moka announced when she saw that Tsukune had her notebook.

Startled, Tsukune dropped the notebook. It landed on its spine and fell open to a page that had Moka's and Tsukune's names written in a heart with bat wings. Blushing furiously at the page and at being caught looking at her notebook, Tsukune immediately apologized. "Moka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop."

"It..it's okay. Umm…the umm..tea is ready." Moka said blushing, not able to meet his eyes. 'I cannot believe he saw that. I am so embarrassed, I just want to go crawl into a hole.'

Moka and Tsukune sat at the table sipping their tea, both unable to make eye contact with the other. Moka got up from the table to check on the food before the silence got to be too awkward. "The food should be ready in just a few minutes more." Moka announced.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsukune offered.

"You are my guest, so all you need to do is wait for dinner to be ready." Moka told him.

"It smells wonderful. What are we having?" Tsukune asked.

"I made teriyaki beef and vegetable gyoza." Moka informed him.

"Wow, you didn't have to go all out like that for me." Responded Tsukune surprised at the dishes that Moka was preparing.

"Oh, it's nothing, I eat food like this all the time anyway." Moka said dismissively.

Moka served the dinner and Tsukune complimented her presentation and the way the food smelled. Moka refilled both of their tea glasses before sitting down to her own plate. "Itadakimasu!" both Tsukune and Moka called out and proceeded to eat.

"Wow, that is the best meal I have had in a long time Moka, thank you very much for inviting me over." Tsukune said as he helped clean the dishes off the table.

"Thank you Tsukune, and it was nice to share dinner with you." Moka replied with a slight blush. "Are you ready to study?"

"Sure, your notes are wonderful Moka, I am able to better understand the concepts with the little notes you made on the sides." Tsukune mentioned.

"I am happy that I was able to help." Moka smiled.

After studying for a little while, Tsukune started to notice that Moka smelling him every once in a while. "Moka, would you like a little drink?" Tsukune asked while leaning his head away from Moka exposing his neck.

"Thank you Tsukune, you are the best!" Moka exclaimed as she leaned in to bite Tsukune's neck.

"Anything for you Moka." Tsukune said quietly holding the back of Moka's head.

'Tsukune' Moka thought as she closed her eyes in bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsukune was feeling good as he made his way to the path from the dorms to the academy hall. He had a wonderful time with Moka the night before and the study session left him feeling more confident about class. He was whistling a tune to himself when he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Tsukune!" a blue haired young woman yelled out as she ran up to the black haired boy. "Ohayo Tsukune." Kurumu greeted her destined one as she caught up with him.

"Ohayo Kurumu." Tsukune greeted back surprised to find that he was about to still breathe. He looked at Kurumu and could tell that it was taking all her will power not to jump on him, but just barely resisting. 'Wow, she is really trying to prove that she can control herself.' Tsukune was impressed. He opened his arms for a hug and braced himself.

Kurumu's eyes almost sparkled with excitement, but she held her excitement in check and just gave Tsukune a quick simple hug. She backed away just as a golden pan struck where she was just standing. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Kurumu yelled at the young witch that was coming down the path.

"I can't believe that it missed" Yukari mused. "Okay, who are you and what did you do to the boob monster?" Yukari teased.

"Yukari, Kurumu is trying hard to behave herself, maybe you should follow her example." Tsukune defended Kurumu.

"But Tsukune, she is just trying to get you to lower your guard, she still wants you take you away from Moka and me." Yukari whined.

"Well, he is my destined one after all." Kurumu huffed.

Tsukune just shook his head and chuckled lightly. 'She is doing better, but she is still the same.'

Moka emerged from the dorms and made her way to where the others were gathered. Her eyes made contact with Tsukune's and Moka blushed lightly at the sight of his gentle smile. 'I can't believe how much my day brightens up just seeing his smile.'

"Ohayo Moka!" Tsukune greeted the vampire. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ohayo Tsukune, I slept very well, thank you, how are you?" Moka responded.

"I am doing very well, and thank you for the notes." Tsukune answered.

"No problem, just happy to help" Moka blushed lightly remembering that Tsukune had seen in her other notebook.

Tsukune and Moka made their way towards the academy walking side by side. Noticing that they were being left behind Kurumu and Yukari rushed to catch up, Kurumu taking Tsukune's other side and Yukari on the other side of Moka.

Tsukune was sitting at his desk talking with Moka when Ms. Nekonome walked in and signaled that class was beginning. "Ok class, next week start exams, and then we begin summer vacation. For those of you that do not pass any exams, there will be make up tests two weeks after vacation begins." Ms. Nekonome had an almost predatory grin as she heard the cries and groans of dismay from the students.

Tsukune was looking forward to summer vacation so that he could spend time with Moka, and if he were being completely honest with himself, Kurumu as well. Tsukune knew that he would be studying harder for these exams than any others he had taken in the past.

Moka immediately opened her notebooks to begin looking over her notes. She wanted to do well on the exams so that she could have time off and spend as much of her time with Tsukune as she could. She was certain that she could find some way to convince her father to give Tsukune a chance if she could get to know more about Tsukune.

Kurumu almost had a panic attack, she just had to pass so that she didn't fall any farther behind Moka in her pursuit of Tsukune's heart. Not showering Tsukune with all her attention was driving her absolutely crazy. As a succubus, she was a creature of lust and impulse. She was excited with the fact the Tsukune was willing to give her small signs of affection, but she still longed for more. 'I need to see if I can convince him to come to my dorm for dinner soon, I mean he has already had dinner with Moka, so I need to have him over too.' She thought hopefully.

In her classroom, Yukari was not worried about the exams in the least. 'I know that there is no way that boobzilla is going to be able to pass her exams, so that will leave Tsukune and Moka alone to explore their love for each other and then I can finally join them in the throes of their passion.' Yukari almost drooled at her fantasies while she rubbed her legs together.

Tsukune was reviewing the motes from Moka when Ms. Ririko approached his desk. Tsukune let out an involuntary shiver when the math instructor ran her fingers along his shoulder and up his neck. "Tsukune" she almost cooed "I hope I get to see you to study for the make-up tests during the vacation. Maybe then I can show you how much more an adult has to teach you than just a girl." Kagome Ririko winked at Tsukune before walking away with an exaggerated sway to her hips that had all the boys in the class both drooling and wishing to kill Tsukune for seemingly being able to attract all the hot females in the school with no apparent effort at all. Moka and Kurumu both shot Tsukune a dirty look after the sensei's blatant display of affection.

Tsukune, blushing bright red, just put his head on his desk and wished to disappear. He could hear laughing in the back of his head. ** "I guess she enjoyed the thought of being dominated by you. Who knew she had a submissive side?"**

'You just love causing trouble for me don't you?' Tsukune asked his inner self.

"**Why wouldn't I, it gives me something to do, and you always have such great reactions."** Was the reply Tsukune received. Tsukune could only sigh and hope that the fallout from this new complication in his life didn't bite him in the ass too hard.

"Umm..Tsukune?" Kurumu caught Tsukune's sleeve as he got up for lunch.

"What is it Kurumu?" He asked

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Kurumu asked nervously.

"Umm..sure" Tsukune looked over to Moka. "Hey Moka, I'll catch up with you at the regular table shortly."

"Oh, okay Tsukune." Moka replied as she gathered her bento box. 'I wonder what she wants to talk about with Tsukune."

Tsukune and Kurumu made their way up to the roof where Tsukune sat down on a bench. He patted the seat next to him to invite Kurumu to join him. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was hoping that umm.. you would want to maybe.. come to my room for dinner." Kurumu could not believe how hard it was to ask.

Tsukune could see how nervous Kurumu was acting, she looked like she might actually be holding her breath waiting on his answer. "Well, you have been doing better and I can see how important this is to you, so.. I guess it would be ok. I would like to wait until after we take the exams though, I really want to get as much studying in before next week. Is that alright with you?" Tsukune accepted

"You really will come over though, right?" Kurumu felt the excitement rising inside her.

"Yes, I promise." Tsukune chuckled

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered and gave Tsukune a quick hug before she ran off to get her lunch.

Tsukune smiled and shook his head as he left the roof to join Moka and Yukari at their normal table. "Hi Moka, hey Yukari." Tsukune greeted the two girls as he approached.

Moka gave him a curious look, she wanted to hound him about what Kurumu wanted to talk to him about, but didn't want to look too jealous. Tsukune didn't appear to be harmed or under Kurumu's charm, so she decided to just wait for Tsukune to tell her on his own. Unfortunately, Yukari was not so understanding. "Tsukune…" Yukari whined "Where were you? Moka and I have been waiting for you, I thought that the boob monster did something to you."

"Yukari, Kurumu just wanted to ask me if I wanted to have dinner with her. I didn't have a reason to say no, but I did tell her that it will have to wait until after the exams are complete." Tsukune informed the girls.

"But what about Moka? You need to get together with her so that your love can blossom." Yukari had it all planned out in her mind.

"Look Yukari, I am just going over there as friends. We are still in school, and I am not ready for any serious relationships quite yet. I don't want to just jump to any decisions that are going to affect the rest of my life." Tsukune reasoned.

Yukari was just about to say something else when Kurumu skipped up positively beaming. Moka felt a strong stab of jealousy at the fact that Tsukune was planning on spending time with Kurumu. **"Who does she think she is taking what is ours." **Inner Moka grouched.

'He is not pledged to us, but I still don't want to see her getting closer to Tsukune.' Moka voiced to her inner self.

"**Just because he is not pledged to us doesn't meant he isn't ours. He has promised me that he would watch out for you and he allows us to feed from him, that makes him ours."** Inner argued.

Tsukune could tell that Moka was not exactly happy with the situation, but he had already made a commitment to Kurumu. He just hoped that Moka would understand. There was just something about Kurumu that Tsukune just couldn't ignore. He had realized that Kurumu was just as lonely and afraid of ending up alone as Moka was.

"Good News Club" Gin started the newspaper club meeting off "we are going to be making a trip to the human world during the summer vacation to gather information for the paper that we will release at the end of the break."

"Yes, we are going to be going to investigate some strange happenings at Witch's Hill. There have been reports of people disappearing and sightings of strange creatures." Ms. Nekonome continued for Gin. "Participation is going to be based on passing your exams because we will be leaving the Monday after next."

"Hey Kurumu, we will send you a post card." Yukari teased.

"Just you watch, I will pass all my exams!" Kurumu shot back.

As the club meeting broke up, Kurumu pulled Moka aside "Hey Moka, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Kurumu, what is it?" Moka asked, wanting to try and remain civil.

"Well, umm.. I was wondering if you could help me study for the exams?" Kurumu asked nervously rubbing her arms.

"Well, I guess you can join Tsukune and me Saturday afternoon for our study session." Moka agreed. Moka looked around and noticed that they were alone in the room. "So, you are going to have Tsukune over for dinner after the exams are over? What are your intentions with him?" Moka asked in a warning tone.

"He is my destined one, I just want some time with him." Kurumu stated.

"I will not tolerate you trying to take Tsukune from me. If you try to charm him or enslave him, Hell have mercy on you because I will not." Moka warned.

Kurumu saw silver streak Moka's pink hair and red ring emerald irises. Kurumu realized that this was no empty threat. "I promise I won't even try anything like that, I just want to be able to spend some time with him outside of school activities." Kurumu assured.

Moka considered the succubus for a moment. "Fine. Still, I am not completely happy with it, but Tsukune seems to trust you enough." Moka relented.

Kurumu smiled at the vampire "Well, I guess I will see you on Saturday." Kurumu left before Moka could reconsider letting her study with her and Tsukune.

A blonde male wearing a black uniform was sitting at his desk with a hooded figure across from him. "I should have you executed just for showing yourself here. Give me a reason why I should spare your life."

"I have some information that you might find worthwhile. It involves several of the students." The hooded figure responded.

"Give me the information and I will determine what value it holds." Kuyou ordered.

"You have a student here that was born a human, and at least one other student here knows, and is helping him cover it up" revealed the mystery person.

"That is a serious accusation, who is the offender?" Kuyou wanted to know.

"Tsukune Aono is a human and the vampire, Moka Akashiya is harboring his secret."

"Now, this is very interesting information" Kuyou said intertwining his fingers in front of his face with his elbows on the desk. "I will allow you to leave here with your life this time, but remember this Hitomi Ishigami, if I ever see you in this realm again, I will not be so merciful." Kuyou said dismissing the former art instructor.

"Keito, go get Saizo for me." Kuyou instructed the spider woman to get the ogre from the cell that had held him since his loss to the unsealed Moka.

"Yes Kuyou." Keito responded heading for the cells.

"Get in there scum." Keito spat pushing Saizo into Kuyou's office.

"What the hell do you want." Growled the ogre.

"I have an offer for you." Kuyou stated. "I am willing to overlook your rules violations if you will do something for me."

"I ain't doing shit for you." Saizo spat.

"Oh, but I think you might find this assignment to your liking, or if you prefer, I can just end your pitiful existence here and now." Kuyou stated standing up forming a ball of fire in his hand.

Saizo eyed the fox demon cautiously. "So, what is the job?"

"I need you to eliminate a student, one that you have had business with in the past. Tsukune Aono." Kuyou grinned maliciously.

Saizo, hearing the name of the whelp that had somehow unsealed Moka leading to his current situation, couldn't help but grin at the prospect of getting revenge. "Done."

Tsukune arrived at Moka's door Saturday for their study session, he had dressed on the nice side of casual. Tsukune was speechless when Kurumu answered his knock. "Hey Tsukune!" Kurumu greeted the confused boy. Grabbing his arm, Kurumu dragged Tsukune into the room.

"Hi Kurumu, umm..what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"I invited her to join us today, she had asked for assistance with studying, and I didn't see any harm in having her here." Moka explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Maybe we should invite Yukari, that way it would almost be like a club thing." Tsukune suggested.

"Why do we need to invite her? It's not like she needs to study or anything." Kurumu complained.

"She is still a part of our little group, I just don't want her to feel left out." Tsukune shrugged.

"Tsukune's right, we should invite her to join us." Moka agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"Fine, I'll go get the little twerp." Kurumu sighed.

Kurumu arrived back at Moka's dorm moments after Yukari had burst through the door. "Moka!" Yukari cheered as she leapt at the pink haired vampire and tackled said vampire in a tight hug. "Thank you for sending Kurumu to get me, I knew that you loved me!"

Moka gave Tsukune and Kurumu a pleading look as she tried to dislodge the hyperactive witch, who was currently nuzzling Moka's breasts with her face. Tsukune was quick to try and help Moka, while Kurumu did everything she could not to fall on the floor laughing.

"Just what did you say to her when you asked her to join us?" Moka asked once Yukari was calmed down sufficiently.

"She told me that you and Tsukune wanted me to join you in your dorm room." Yukari said depressed that her fantasies were not about to come true.

"She took off before I could finish saying that it was to study." Kurumu defended.

"Would you like to study with us?" Tsukune asked Yukari.

"Absolutely, let me go get my notes." Yukari accepted the invitation excitedly, running back out the door to get her books.

"That girl has entirely too much energy." Moka said, to which Tsukune and Kurumu merely nodded in agreement.

After the study session, which included many traded insults between the young witch and the succubus, Tsukune sat back in his chair "I think I might actually be able to pass the exams." Tsukune smiled.

Yukari was the first to leave, happy to have been able to spend time with her favorite people.

Kurumu was next to take her leave. "Thank you so much for letting me study with you" Kurumu thanked Moka.

"It's no problem, we are part of the same club after all." Moka said dismissively.

"See you later Tsukune!" Kurumu called out as she exited the room.

Tsukune started to pack up his books and notes. "This was actually enjoyable, maybe we should do it again." Tsukune suggested. While there had been some bickering, it was still nice to be able to hang out with his friends.

"I know you are going to be going to Kurumu's room after the exams are over, but please promise me that you will be careful." Moka said quietly.

Tsukune looked at the young vampire with warmth in his eyes. "Kurumu is a good friend, I trust that she isn't going to try anything." Tsukune assured.

Moka just nodded. 'I just have a bad feeling something is about to happen.'

"Well, I guess I will get going too. See you later Moka." Tsukune said as he made his way to his dorm room.

Tsukune had just made it out of the Girls dorms when the busty succubus dropped out of the sky, nearly causing the teen to have a heart attack. "Tsukune!" Kurumu called as she landed.

"Gah!" Tsukune jumped "Kurumu, is everything alright?"

"Hehe, sorry Tsukune" Kurumu giggled embarrassedly "I just wanted to walk with you back to your dorm."

"It's okay, what did you want to talk about?" Tsukune asked as they started across the courtyard.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if.." Kurumu was interrupted when a large fist hit her face, knocking the bluenette sprawling across the ground.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune called out worriedly as he ran to the fallen girl's side.

"Hey there pipsqueak." A voice addressed Tsukune from behind. "Where is your little vampire friend?"

Tsukune turned towards the voice that he had not heard since he had first started school. "Saizo" Tsukune growled.

"I hear you are just a dirty human. Well, I am going to do this school a favor and dispose of you, and then I am going to have a bit of fun with the little succubus right there." Saizo sneered as she transformed into his true form. He noticed that Tsukune was just standing where he was with his fists clenched. "Now die!" Saizo yelled as he swung his massive fist toward the stationary teen.

Saizo's eyes widened in surprise when his punch was stopped cold by Tsukune's upraised hand. 'he stopped my fist with just one hand, what the hell is he?' Tsukune's form was slowly encased in smoke and shadows. As the smoke cleared, Saizo almost had to take a double take. In the place of the teen wearing the standard academy uniform stood a figured clothed in light armor and whose face was obscured by a midnight black hooded cloak. The only this visible under the hood was a pair of glowing blue eyes.

Before Saizo could recover from the shock of Tsukune's changes, he found himself flying across the courtyard after Tsukune punched him in the gut. Picking himself up off the ground, Saizo looked up in time to see Tsukune's foot nearing his face. Siazo bounced across the grass until he hit the side of the dorms. He was able to bring his arms up to block Tsukune's next attack and countered with a kick to Tsukune's side. Tsukune grunted from the hit that slid him back several feet before he charged again.

'What the hell is he? That damned fox said that he was just a human, but there is no way a mere human could hit this hard.' Saizo thought as he spit out a tooth that had been knocked loose by Tsukune's kick. 'Even so, there is no way I can lose to him.' Seeing Tsukune charge again, Saizo stepped out the way of the attack and tried to bring both of his hands down on top of his opponent in an attempt to crush him.

Tsukune rolled out of the way of the hammer punch and punched the ogre in the kidney. Saizo grunted in pain and spun to try and backhand the cloaked boy. Tsukune caught Saizo's wrist and threw the ogre into one of the trees that decorated the courtyard. Tsukune walked across the grounds with deadly calm and silence. Kurumu groaned as she picked herself up from where Saizo had sent her flying. Looking around, she saw a cloaked figure stalking towards an ogre that was at the base of a tree that had been knocked over. 'What the hell is going on?' Kurumu thought to herself.

"What the hell are you Aono? I was told that you were a human." Saizo yelled at the cloaked teen.

'Is that really Tsukune? What does he mean human?' Kurumu thought. "Tsukune.."

Even though she had whispered his name, Tsukune stopped an turned towards his friend and pulled back his hood, offering her a sad smile. Kurumu was shocked by his appearance and the fact that he had apparently beaten the ogre so soundly. Kurumu shook herself and realized that he had protected her from whatever the ogre had planned for her. She quickly ran over to Tsukune, who allowed his cloak and armor to evaporate into the smoke and shadows that they had come from.

"Come on Tsukune, let's go." Kurumu said taking his arm.

"Are you okay Kurumu?" Tsukune asked out of concern.

"I'll be alright, let's just get going" Kurumu insisted.

As Tsukune and Kurumu entered the boys dorm, Saizo stood and started to follow when he found himself bound in a sticky substance. "What the hell is this?!" Saizo bellowed.

Kuyou appeared in from of the ogre with Kieto and another PSC on either side of him. Kuyou looked to where Tsukune and Kurumu had entered the dorms. "So, he is not as Ishigami said. This will require further investigation." Kuyou said in an indifferent tone. Turning to Saizo "First though, I think it is time to take out the trash."

"We had a deal!" Saizo yelled.

Kuyou formed a fireball in his hand, thrusting it into the ogre's chest. "I lied." Kuyou said simply as Saizo was burned from the inside out. After Saizo's corpse hit the ground, Kuyou directed a couple of PSC members to dispose his remains. Kuyou and the other PSC members turned and made their way back to their headquarters.

In the boys dorms, Kurumu walked with Tsukune to his door. "Thank you Tsukune for protecting me." Kurumu said before kissing him on the cheek.

Tsukune blushed brightly at that. "Of..of course I protected you. You are my friend after all."

Kurumu smiled at that, but then she took on a serious look. "What did he mean by calling you a human?" Kurumu asked.

Tsukune looked down and away from Kurumu ashamed that she had to find out his secret this way. "It's because I was born human. I was still human when I first started here." Tsukune said sadly.

"But why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" Kurumu asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Tsukune sighed and pulled Kurumu into a light hug. "It's not that Kurumu. I just figured that the fewer people that knew that I was human, the better. It isn't that I didn't trust you. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Kurumu returned the hug. "Does Moka know?"

"Yes, she found out on our first day of class, but Yukari doesn't know yet." Tsukune confessed.

Kurumu sniffled one last time. "So.. what are you anyway?"

"I'm complicated." Tsukune said before directing Kurumu to sit on his bed so that he could tell her about what has happened to him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks again to xden1997 for beta reading this story for me.**_

Moka had felt the spike in yokai when Saizo and Tsukune began to fight. "Tsukune!" Moka cried out when she recognized the yokai signature.

"**Get down there now!"** Inner Moka ordered her outer self even though Moka was already heading for the door. Even in her sealed state, Moka was stronger than any human, even many lesser monsters. Any students unlucky enough to be in the desperate vampiress' path were rather forcefully dispersed.

'I must get to Tsukune, please don't be hurt' Moka thought worriedly. Exiting the dorms, Moka was just in time to see the PSC flunkies hauling away Saizo's body. Moka didn't see Tsukune anywhere. She started to ask the other students what had happened and if anyone had seen where Tsukune was.

A tall skinny girl with red streaks in her hair had witnessed the fight. "That Tsukune kid was walking with the blue haired girl that is always hanging with the both of you, what's her name.. Kurumu I think, when the big guy hit her and threatened to do some horrible things to her. I didn't hear everything that was said, but I now know I never want to piss off Tsukune. He suddenly changed and had on some sort of hooded cloak and was beating the shit out of that ogre. He stopped when that girl got up. They left for the boys dorms and the PSC goons showed up and finished off the ogre." The girl explained.

"Thank you" Moka called out as she took off to the boys dorms. 'Tsukune was able to overpower Saizo?' Moka wondered. She was just reaching the dorm doors when Kurumu walked out.

Kurumu was on her way back to the girls dorms deep in thought. 'So, Tsukune is essentially human, just with some powers. I can understand that he needs to keep that fact a secret, but I still wish that he and Moka would have told me.' Kurumu rubbed the side of her face where Saizo had hit her 'there better not be a bruise there or that bastard will have to answer to me!' Kurumu thought angrily before thinking back on the fight. 'Tsukune was so hot! I can't believe he was so quick to defend me, I knew that I was right about him being my destined one!' Kurumu blushed.

Kurumu was just walking out the front doors when she almost collided with Moka. Seeing Moka made Kurumu's temper flare at being left out of Tsukune's secret and Kurumu slapped Moka.

"What the hell was that for?!" Moka hollered.

"That was for not telling me that Tsukune was human." Kurumu huffed.

Moka blanched at the revelation that someone else was aware of Tsukune's background. "You know?"

"Yeah, that big jerk that hit me called Tsukune a human, and after the fight was over, Tsukune told me all about his life. I know that it is important to keep this secret, but I think that I should have been told of his true nature before now." Kurumu said with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Does it really matter what he is? Tsukune is still Tsukune, right?" Moka asked remembering Tsukune's words to her at the beginning of the school year.

Kurumu smiled just a touch "No, it doesn't. There aren't any other secrets I need to know about are there?" Kurumu asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know about what happens when I remove my rosary, so no, I can't think of anything else." Moka joked. Moka tried to make her way through the door when Kurumu stopped her.

"Tsukune said that he was tired and was going to lay down. I am sure you can check on him tomorrow." Kurumu informed Moka.

Moka was torn, she wanted to rush up and check for herself that Tsukune was indeed alright, but she knew that if Tsukune was really wanting to rest, she should not disturb him. Kurumu had confirmed the story that Tsukune had indeed won the fight, so she decided that any of her questions could wait till later. With a defeated sigh, she turned and started back towards the girls dorms.

Tsukune lay on his bed thinking about the day's events. 'Okay, so now Kurumu knows about my past. That isn't so bad as long as she can keep it to herself. On a more pressing matter, how on earth did Saizo find out? As far as I know, only Moka knows about me, and there is no way she would expose me.' Tsukune was convinced.

"**I agree that your little friend would not reveal you, but it stands that someone unknown has that information. You will need to watch your back"** Tsukune's inner self warned.

'Yeah, I think I will do just that.' Tsukune smirked to himself. 'Now how to see how many people actually know or suspect.'

"**I would recommend that you don't do anything visible. Just pay attention to everybody else's actions. It may just have been someone using that ogre to see how you would react. I wouldn't think that anything is going to actively happen to you or your friends after your little display outside." **Inner Tsukune reasoned.

Tsukune thought about that for a minute. 'That's right, nobody would believe that I am human after that fight.' Tsukune paused in his thoughts 'I am still not sure what happened during that fight though. I remember seeing Kurumu get hit and the rage build in me. Everything else is kind of hazy until I heard Kurumu say my name and Saizo was beaten near that tree.'

"**When you lost yourself to your rage, you allowed your instincts to take over. You need to continue training yourself so that you can utilize your instincts more effectively." **Tsukune's inner self informed him.

'I hope that Moka will continue to help me train. I was strong enough to protect Kurumu today, but I don't think it is enough to make sure that I can protect everyone that is important to me.' Tsukune considered as he allowed sleep to take ahold of him.

Moka sat in her room thinking about the fact the Tsukune was now apparently powerful enough to fight a fully transformed ogre without taking any damage to himself. While an ogre is nothing compared to a vampire, its strength is more than enough for many other monsters and could turn a human to paste.

"**Tsukune is advancing quite well into his new powers. Go to him tomorrow and have him remove the rosary." **Inner Moka insisted.

"Why?" Moka asked slightly confused at her other self's insistence.

"**I enjoyed our last spar and would like to fight him again. He wishes to get stronger, and fighting will get him there."** Moka stated.

'Please do not hurt him' Moka requested. Her inner self did not reply, but Moka could sense no ill will from her. 'Please be careful Tsukune' was Moka's last thought as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Tsukune didn't know where he was, all he could see was an open field that was obscured with thick smoke. He could hear what sounded like a massive battle taking place out of sight. Every once in a while there would be a small break in the smoke and he could kind of make out some of the combatants, but wasn't able to make out any actual details. Tsukune could feel something drawing him towards the battlefield. It was as if a voice were calling to him. He was almost able to make out the voice when everything started to fade to black. Tsukune awoke and looked around his dorm room. "What the hell was that about?" Tsukune asked out loud to nobody.

In the morning, Moka woke up early and started to prepare for the day. She wanted to see Tsukune to make sure that he was okay, but was afraid of what her inner self had planned for him. She picked out clothes that would be easy to move in, but still flattered her figure. After fixing her hair in a loose pony tail, and preparing a small picnic lunch, Moka figured it was time to go. Suppressing a sigh, Moka left her dorm to face the day.

Tsukune was just coming back to his dorm room from the bathroom when he saw Moka approaching his door. "Ohayo Moka!" He called out to the pinkette, startling her and causing her to jump.

"Oh! Tsukune! Ohayo, did you sleep well?" Moka asked collecting herself.

"Umm.. yeah, I did. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Tsukune responded scratching the back of his head. "How are you today?" He asked as he made his way to his door. Opening his door he invited Moka into his room.

"I am doing well. How are you doing today? You aren't injured or anything are you?" Moka asked with obvious concern.

"I'm fine, really." Tsukune assured. "Have a seat and I will tell you about what happened. Would you like some tea?" Moka nodded after she sat down at the low table as she waited for her tea. Tsukune set a cup of tea in front of her and sat down opposite side of Moka. Taking a deep breath, Tsukune began explaining, starting with when he left her room the night before until he arrived at his room with Kurumu. Moka listened while sipping her tea.

"Tsukune, I am so glad that you are alright, I was so worried about you when I felt the surge of youki. When I heard that you were in a fight, I-I was scared that I might lose you. Kurumu told me how you had won the fight, I was so relieved that you had survived." Moka sniffled slightly as her shared her worries.

"I.. I'm sorry that I worried you Moka." Tsukune said placing his hand on Moka's.

"It's okay, Tsukune. Umm.. my other self wants to talk to you." Moka said wiping unshed tears from her eyes before presenting her chest to Tsukune.

"Umm.. okay." Tsukune gripped the cross that sealed Moka's inner self. "Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Tsukune asked before pulling off the seal.

"I'm aright, thank you Tsukune." Moka replied pulling Tsukune's hand down removing the rosary from it's chain.

"**It's about time." **Moka's inner self huffed when she took control from her outer self.

"Hehe, sorry, I just wanted to make sure that your other self was going to be alright. She was quite upset." Tsukune explained, hoping that she was not to mad at him.

"**Hmph. You should have thought about that before fighting with a transformed ogre. I am pleased that you were victorious though. You are progressing quite well with your abilities." **Inner Moka commented.

"Umm. yeah, about that… I was wondering if there was any way I could practice with you again. I feel like I am on the verge of unlocking something within myself." Tsukune requested.

Moka took on a bit of a predatory look. **"Why Tsukune, that sounds like a marvelous idea. In fact, that is part of the reason I am here today."** Tsukune gulped when he heard that.

"Well, I guess we should get going then." Tsukune opened the door for Moka and picking up the picnic basket. They departed the boy's dorm and started towards the same clearing in the forest that they used for their last spar.

Kurumu was just coming out of the girl's dorm when she saw Tsukune walking with Inner Moka, heading towards the forest. 'I wonder where they are going, and why is Moka unreleased?' Kurumu wondered. She decided to follow and see what they were up to. Taking to the air to stay out of sight, Kurumu made her way to the forest.

Yukari watched Inner Moka and Tsukune depart the boy's dorms and thought that this would be a good chance to practice her scrying. She hurried around her room gathering the necessary components, and began to draw the runes and casting circles she would need to activate the spell. She placed a bowl filled with mercury in the center of the largest circle. Waving her wand over bowl and reciting a spell, the mercury shimmered as an image formed. Yukari giggled in anticipation as she sat back to see her favorite people alone together.

Tsukune and Moka arrived at the edge of the clearing and Tsukune set the basket down. Looking at Moka, he watched her do a few simple stretches as she walked across the clearing. Tsukune caught himself looking at her ass as it swayed with each step, and had to mentally scold himself 'Stop, bad Tsukune.'

"**Hey, it's natural to look. I would start to think you were gay if you didn't notice that ass."** Tsukune heard in the back of his mind.

'It's not that I don't want to look, I choose not to for my health. I don't even want to imagine what she would do to me for checking her out.' Tsukune defended.

"**It could go two ways, she could be flattered, or she would remove your eyes from their sockets. Well, most likely the second option, but hey, you only live once right?" **Tsukune's inner self reasoned.

'Easy for you to say, you don't have to feel the beating.' Tsukune complained.

"**As I said before, sucks to be you."** Inner Tsukune chuckled.

'You suck.' Tsukune rolled his eyes at the laughter in his head.

Kurumu landed on a high tree branch that she hoped would give her some concealment. She was trying to find the best vantage angle when she felt a cold breeze pass behind her. Spinning around she was only able to catch a quick glance of some purple hair as it disappeared into the foliage. 'I wonder who that was.' Kurumu shrugged as she turned her attention back to the clearing that Moka and Tsukune were preparing to spar in. She saw that Tsukune had taken off his shirt and was just wearing a pair of pants and a tank top. She was admiring his body when she saw Moka stop in the middle of the clearing and look straight at her. Kurumu quietly backed up into denser leaf cover, but decided to watch her destined one practice.

Tsukune watched Moka walk to the center of the clearing and then focus her attention on the tree canopy. "Something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"**Not really, we just have an audience."** Moka informed him.

"Who?" Tsukune asked looking to the trees.

"**That succubus you saved for one. I don't recognize the other one."** Moka cocked her head for a moment, then returned her focus on Tsukune.** "It doesn't matter as long as they don't try to interfere though." **Moka started to do warm-up stretches. Tsukune shrugged and started his own stretching.

Yukari couldn't believe her luck, here was Tsukune in a tank top doing warm up stretches with Inner Moka. The image in the bowl started to lose focus as Yukari's mind wandered into ecchi thoughts. Seeing she was losing the scene, Yukari forced herself to refocus. She almost missed a strange figure hiding in the foliage across from Kurumu. 'Who is that?' she asked herself. It appeared to be a female with purple hair, but she was not wearing the normal school uniform, but instead had on a loose fitting sweatshirt with a dark blue undershirt. She melted into the tree cover and vanished. 'She must just be curious as to what Moka and Tsukune are doing.' Yukari reasoned. She turned her attention back to the two people of her affection.

The girl hidden in the leaves looked down on Tsukune and looked at a folder filled with newspaper clippings and sighed. She had seen the fight between him and the perverted ogre and was surprised by the power that he had shown. His writing reflected someone that viewed the world from the point of view of the weak and timid. This contrasted with the amount of power he seemed to possess. She wanted to learn more about this conundrum that was Tsukune Aono. If there was just some way she could separate him from that vampire.

Tsukune and Moka took up their positions facing off in the clearing. Moka smirked 'This is going to be fun.' Moka charged at Tsukune who blocked her first kick, but was caught off guard as she spun her body and connected with the other foot. He landed on his feet and ducked in time to avoid her follow up kick. Tsukune came up behind Moka and attempted to kick her in the back, but hit nothing but air as Moka used her superior speed to dodge. Moka wanted to push Tsukune into just relying on his instincts instead of trying to overthink his attacks. Pressing forward, Moka feinted to the right and when Tsukune moved his defense, she attacked on his left. 'Come on, let me see what you are truly capable of.' Moka thought as she back flipped away to ready her next series of attacks.

Tsukune closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind and noticed something he had never noticed before. With his eyes closed, he was able to see dim lights around him. It was weak, but it had not been there before. Tsukune had no idea what he was seeing until he opened his eyes and realized that the closest and brightest of the lights was coming from Moka. He was starting to feel varying amounts of what he could only describe as a pressure all around him. Closing his eyes again, he could tell that the pressures that he felt were where the lights were. Suddenly, the light from Moka increased in intensity and Tsukune opened his eyes just in time to duck under Moka's leg that was heading straight for his head. Tsukune punched straight up and struck Moka in the back of the thigh. Moka almost stumbled when she tried to put weight on her leg, but recovered quickly enough to catch Tsukune's punch that was aimed at her solar plexus. Grabbing his arm with her free hand, Moka threw Tsukune across the clearing.

Twisting in midair, Tsukune was able to land on his feet and slide to a stop. Tsukune looked up into the tree he was under and was able to catch sight of a flash of blue hair. He could have sworn that he also saw a quick flash of black lacy panties, but just as quickly dismissed the thought because he could feel Moka approaching him. She was walking calmly across the clearing with a smile that spoke of more pain coming his way.

Moka saw Tsukune stop himself after her throw and look up into the tree that she knew Kurumu was watching from with a slightly confused look on his face. **"It appears that you are starting to be able to detect youki. That is a good thing, it will help you considerably in the future."** Moka stated as she recognized his confusion.

Kurumu was shocked when Tsukune slid to a stop almost directly underneath the branch she was perched on and look straight up at her. Remembering she was wearing a skirt, Kurumu blushed bright red and flew to another nearby branch. It wasn't that she did want Tsukune to look up her skirt, it just shocked her that he, essentially a human, had been able to pinpoint where she was and she didn't know how to react.

Yukari was able to catch sight of the succubus fly to another branch and start looking at Tsukune with dreamy expression and a heavy blush on her cheeks. 'What does that boob monster think she is doing looking at Tsukune like that?' Yukari huffed readying her wand. Waving her wand over the bowl and recited a few archaic words, Yukari dropped a large water balloon on top of Kurumu. The scryed image in the bowl vanished as Yukari dropped to the floor laughing at the prank she just pulled.

Moka and Tsukune's practice was cut short by an ear piercing scream from the tree Tsukune was just under and water soaking the ground under a suddenly soaked succubus. "Yukari!" Kurumu screamed at the top of her lungs as she took flight and made a bee line for the girl's dorms.

"Umm.. do you think we need to go back?" Tsukune asked, scratching the back of his head as he watched Kurumu fly as fast as she could to get the young witch.

"**I don't think she will kill Yukari, and it will teach her a lesson to consider the consequences of her pranks. Besides, I am sure that Kurumu could use a cold shower every now and then." **Moka chuckled. She saw that Tsukune was now looking at the tree that the other presence had just faded from and decided that she should talk with Tsukune about his newest ability. **"Tsukune, what you are feeling is youki, monster energy. All youkai produce youki normally, and being able to detect it will allow you to know your surroundings better."** Moka explained.

"Right before Kurumu screamed, I felt your youki get stronger. It also felt like it was directed at me, kind of like a laser instead of just seeming like the glow from a light bulb." Tsukune related seeming a bit confused still.

"**What you felt was my intent. I was about to attack, so all my youki was focused on you. It is very good that you could feel that, it will alert you if you are about to be targeted." **Moka informed Tsukune. ** "I think we will call it a day now." **Moka stated as she walked to where the basket had been placed. **"My other self wished to have lunch with you after we were finished. I guess I should let her have her time with you." **Moka sighed as she reached for the cross that was in the basket.

Tsukune caught her hand before she could replace the seal causing her to look up at him surprised. "Moka, I wanted to thank you for today, and for everything else you have done for me." Tsukune said still holding her hand.

Moka looked to the side so that Tsukune could not see the blush forming on her cheeks. **"You forget yourself, Tsukune. Do I need to show you your place?" **Moka tried to threaten. Tsukune quickly released her hand and backed away a few steps chuckling nervously. Moka took this opportunity to replace the cross on her choker. As silver bled to pink and red was replaced by green, Tsukune hurried to assist Moka as her transformation completed.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked as her vision cleared as she awoke "are you alright? She didn't go too hard on you did she?"

"I'm fine, Moka, really. I just hope that Yukari is going to be alright after Kurumu gets ahold of her." Tsukune replied looking off towards the dorms.

"I prepared a picnic for us." Moka indicated the basket. Tsukune helped her lay out a blanket and set the food out as she retrieved a thermos of tea.

"It looks wonderful." Tsukune complemented.

"Thank you, I hope it is to your liking." Moka responded with a light blush. "Itadakimasu." They called out at the same time.

….

Kurumu had mostly dried out by the time she reached the dorms. Landing on the roof, she made her way inside and began searching for the little with. "When I get my hands on her…" Kurumu muttered to herself. Reaching Yukari's room, she knocked lightly so as not to alert her as to who was waiting at the door. Yukari cracked the door open only to see the enraged succubus standing there.

"Eep!" Yukari yelped as she tried to slam the door, but Kurumu was able to force her way into the room. "Umm.. hehe.. Hi Kurumu… is umm.. something wrong?" Yukari tried to act innocently as she backed away.

"Why no, what would make you think something was wrong?" Kurumu asked cracking her knuckles.

Yukari gulped as she prepared herself for the beating she expected to come. "I umm.." Yukari tried to think of a way to talk her way out, but seeing the look in Kurumu's eyes, knew that was not going to be possible, so she decided to go out with a bang "I regret nothing!"

Kurumu left Yukari's room with the little witch writhing on the ground with her hat pulled all the way down over her head and her panties pulled up far enough to tie them to the top of her hat. A few of the girls that looked into Yukari's room winced as the imagined how much that had to hurt.

Tsukune was the first to arrive on the path from the dorms to the academy Monday morning. He saw Yukari emerge from the girls dorms first with an excited smile on her face but she was walking strange. 'Makes sense she would be excited for the exams.' Tsukune thought with a little chuckle. "Ohayo Yukari, is everything okay?" Tsukune greeted her.

"Ohayo Tsukune, I'm good, just a little sore, but it is time for the exams!" Yukari replied getting more excited as she continued. The saw Moka and Kurumu come out of the dorms at the same time and make their way to where Tsukune and Yukari were waiting.

"Ohayo Tsukune!" Kurumu called out as she launched herself at her Destined One. She trapped his face in between her breasts for a few moments before releasing him and hopping away with a smile.

Moka approached at a much more casual pace and greeted Tsukune with a warm smile which he gladly returned. He could see that she was wanting to ask if she could have a little blood, but was holding herself back. With a little chuckle, Tsukune leaned his head to the side "Go ahead Moka, it's alright."

"Thank you Tsukune" Moka almost whispered as her lips met his neck.

After a few moments Kurumu grabbed Moka's shoulders "Okay, that's enough of that. He needs to be able to function for the exams today."

"Hehe, sorry Tsukune, your blood is just too tasty." Moka blushed touching her index fingers together.

"I'm alright, she didn't take that much." Tsukune smiled rubbing his neck. Together, the friends made their way to the school proper to face the day.

By the end of the week, even Yukari was ready for the exams to be finished. She knew that she aced every one of them, but she had been helping the others study all week. Kurumu was the most frustrating of them all, but Yukari felt that she had helped her enough that even the succubus was going to pass as well. Exams had been finished on Thursday and Friday was more or less a free day as the scores were tabulated. The results were released at the end of Friday so that the students that had to attend supplementary classes over the break would be informed. Everyone except for Gin passed the exams, even if Kurumu only did by the thinnest of margins.

"Yahoo! I get to spend the break with my Destined One!" Kurumu cheered when she received her scores.

The newspaper club met after school let out to discuss the plans for the trip to the human world. They were to meet at 8:00 a.m. to load the bus and planned on leaving around 10:00 a.m. as long as everything went according to plan. Ms. Nekonome informed the club that they were going to a location call the Witches Ranch, where many strange disappearances had occurred recently. The meeting ended with Ms. Nekonome telling everyone to remember to pack all their essentials and to get plenty of rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, thanks to xden1997 for beta reading**

Tsukune was the first to arrive at the bus stop in the morning. Feeling a little nervous energy, Tsukune practiced a few calming breaths. Closing his eyes, Tsukune focused on trying to sense his friends youki approaching. He could sense several bodies of energy coming towards the bus stop, but one was stationary not too far behind him. That energy source started to slowly move towards where he was standing.

She looked down at the folder in her hand one last time to bolster her courage before working her way out of her hiding place. 'I can do this, I know that he will understand me.' She thought to herself. Peeking out from behind a tree, she watched as Tsukune started to look around. As he turned in her direction, she noticed his eyes were closed. She was just about to step into the clearing when she heard someone calling for Tsukune. Not wanting a confrontation with anyone, she faded back into the woods as silently as the mist that was forming around her.

Tsukune jerked his head back towards the dorms when he heard someone shouting his name. "Tsukune!" Kurumu called out as she jogged down the trail. "Good morning Tsukune!" Kurumu smiled brightly at Tsukune as she came to a stop in front of the scarecrow that marked the bus stop. "What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed Tsukune looking around.

"I could have sworn someone was right behind this tree a moment ago." Tsukune explained taking a few steps into the woods. "Hello?! Is someone out there?" Tsukune called out into the forest. He caught a glimpse of a flash of white and purple before the person vanished into a bank of fog. Scratching his head, Tsukune returned to where Kurumu was waiting for him just as Moka and Yukari came into view.

"Morning Tsukune!" Yukari cried out as she lunched herself at Tsukune almost taking him off his feet. Tsukune caught the young witch set her on her feet.

"Good morning Yukari, are you ready for the trip?" Tsukune asked.

Yukari's smile faded a bit "Well.. I. I think I am. But I know that everything will be alright because I am going to be with you and Moka." Yukari tried to sound confident, but Tsukune could tell that she was very nervous about going to the human world. Tsukune saw that Moka had made it to the bus stop carrying her travel bags and traded a shy smile with her.

"Good morning Moka, how are you today?" Tsukune inquired.

"Good morning Tsukune" Moka said with a slight blush "I am doing good. I am a bit nervous about going to the human world though." Moka admitted looking away.

"It will be alright, not all humans are bad. Besides, we will be travelling together, so we can keep each other safe." Tsukune assured Moka.

"You're right Tsukune, I do feel better that you are going with me." Moka smiled.

"I am looking forward to making summer memories with you Tsukune." Kurumu said seductively.

Tsukune blushed at the implication. "No way you big boobed bimbo, Tsukune is going to be with Moka, and I am going to be there with them as they give into their feelings." Yukari almost shouted in her excitement. Tsukune and Moka just shook their heads in exasperation.

Before the argument could continue, the bus pulled up and opened its doors. Tsukune helped the girls load their bags under the bus and he let them board before he climbed aboard as well.

"So boy, still alive I see." The bus driver addressed Tsukune with his cigar in his mouth.

"Yes sir." Tsukune responded.

"Heh." The bus driver smirked. "Go find your seat." 'His powers have awakened, I just hope that it is enough for the coming trials.' Looking into the mirror, the Bus Driver almost laughed at the image of Death's heir being tugged back and forth by the vampire and succubus. 'Boy, enjoy these days. This peace is not going to last much longer and we are all going to need you to unlock your full potential, or else we are all doomed.'

"So, where to?" The Bus Driver asked Ms. Nekonome as she boarded the bus.

"We are heading to Witch Hill in the human world." Ms. Nekonome stated.

"Isn't that Lady Oyakata's territory? Are you sure that the kids are ready to face her?" The bus driver asked with a little concern.

"Oh? Is it? I just heard that there was a good sale on fish in the neighboring town." Ms. Nekonome responded. Placing a finger on her check and looking as if in thought, Ms. Nekonome said "Well, I am sure that everything will work out." She then turned to take her seat thinking about all the fish she was going to get to eat.

Tsukune was reading a manga to pass the time as the bus transported the newspaper club to their destination in the human world. 'Man, it would be awesome to have an inner spirit that could manifest itself as a sword.' Chuckling to himself, Tsukune realizes that he does have an inner spirit. "Hey, can you manifest yourself in the real world, or are you just in my head?' Tsukune jokingly asks his inner self.

He can almost feel his other self rolling his eyes before he hears **"You are a moron, you know that right. No wonder you never had a girlfriend before now. Hopefully you don't scare them away with your stupidity."**

'I was just joking!" Tsukune defended himself.

"Oh wow! How beautiful!" Yukari called out looking out the window effectively catching everyone's attention. Everybody rushed to the windows to see what had excited the young witch.

The bus was driving along a large field filled with giant sunflowers. Everyone expressed different reactions at seeing the spectacle. Tsukune noticed that the bus was coming to a stop within sight of a small cabin. "Okay kids, we are going to let you out here. Take some time to relax and enjoy yourselves and we will return to pick you up later." Ms. Nekonome said sweetly.

"Is it alright to just leave high school students alone unsupervised?" Tsukune asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

Yukari and Kurumu both took on a rather disturbing look of contemplation, much the the discomfort of Moka and Tsukune. Ms. Nekonome looked at the group of students for a moment before she responded "Oh, I am sure that you are all responsible enough to take care of yourselves."

The newspaper club watched as the bus doors closed and the bus departed, more or less abandoning the students at the edge of the sunflower field. "Well, they could have left us in a worse place I guess." Tsukune shrugged.

"Yeah, this would be a great place to make some great summer memories." Kurumu hinted.

"As if" Yukari scoffed. "It will be Moka and Tsukune making summer memories, and I will be there to share in their passions." Moka and Tsukune both sweat dropped at that announcement.

'Someone really should convince her that that is never going to happen' Tsukune thought.

'There is something seriously wrong with that girl.' Was Moka's thought.

Tsukune started to walk away to explore the area, and he was immediately joined by the girls, Moka latching onto his right arm and Kurumu on his left. Yukari was content just to walk behind Moka and Tsukune. Walking into the field, Tsukune felt as though he was being watched, but looking around he saw nothing but sunflowers and a few crows. 'Heh, must just be my imagination.' Tsukune wondered.

"**Something doesn't feel right here, I don't know what it is, but keep your guard up."** Tsukune's inner self warned.

Further on down the road, a couple of college students were getting out of their car. "I don't know about this, the authorities still don't know what is causing the disappearances." One girls said to the other.

"Oh come on, this is a perfect opportunity for us to try and uncover the mystery. It would be the perfect piece for our paper." The other responded practically dancing into the sunflowers.

From the branch of a nearby tree, several crows watch both sets of students, relaying what they are seeing to another being not too far away. "Lady Oyakata, there are several intruders in our fields." A young woman holding a gnarled wand told an old woman sitting in a chair.

"Thank you Ruby. If they are entering the fields, then they can become fodder for our army. Keep an eye on them and make sure that they do not escape. They are to be punished for their trespassing." Lady Oyakata hissed in response.

"Yes master." Ruby bowed.

The air around the field was pierced by a loud scream. Tsukune and the girls stopped and looked at each other before breaking into a run towards the origin of the scream. Coming around the bend in the road, Tsukune is the first to spot the distraught student running towards them. "Please help! My.. my sempai is in trouble!" The young woman cried.

"We need you to calm down, where is your sempai?" Tsukune asked.

"This way, follow me." The college student said turning and taking off at a run. Several yards into the sunflowers, the group came upon the horrifying scene of one of the sunflowers seemingly eating another college student. Tsukune and Moka ran over to the fallen girl and started to try and pry the plants tentacles off of her body. Kurumu was momentarily frozen with indecision as to reveal her monster form in order to shred the offending plants. Yukari however decided to do what she could to help and summoned a pack of tarot cards that began flying at the sunflowers, cleanly slicing through the vines and stems. With the plants diced up, Moka and Tsukune were able to pull the older college girl to safety.

With the vines finally removed from her skin, the young woman started to show signs of recovery. "Oh thank you very much!" The younger woman said bowing deeply. "We are members of your college's newspaper staff, and we were investigating the mysterious disappearances around Witch Hill." Looking at Yukari, she asked "How did you do that with the cards? Are you a witch?"

Yukari nodded while cringing inwardly about revealing what she is to humans. "We are members of our schools newspaper club as well. Thing is, no one is supposed to know about her secret, so… if it is not too much trouble… could you please not mention what you saw?" Tsukune explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Looking back and forth between Tsukune and Yukari "Umm, sure. No problem, it is the least I can do for you saving my sempai's life. Besides, who would believe me?" She responded with a bright smile.

"Thank you, that is a big relief." Tsukune sighed. "I am Tsukune Aono, and this is Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Yukari Sendo." Tsukune introduced everybody.

"Nice to meet you, I am Tomoe Yukishiro and this is my sempai, Megumi Takani." Tomoe returned the introductions. A soft groan announced that Megumi was coming around.

Tomoe and Kurumu assisted her getting to her feet. Megumi looked around her finally focusing on her kohai "Tomoe, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, I am so sorry that I was careless." Tomoe bowed low in apology.

"Don't worry about it, I am just happy that you are unharmed." Megumi said. Turning to the others "And thank you for saving Tomoe and myself." Megumi offered a polite bow to Tsukune and the others.

"Well, I guess we know what is causing the disappearances. Now we just have to wait for the bus driver to return so we can go to the hotel." Tsukune addressed the girls.

"Well, if you are heading into town, we can give you a lift so you don't have to wait." Megumi offered indicating to her van.

Tsukune looked to Moka. "Well, it would get us to the hotel earlier." Moka shrugged.

"Yeah, these sunflowers are giving me the creeps." Kurumu hugged herself and shivered a little. Yukari nodded in agreement.

Tsukune turned to Megumi and smiled "Looks like we will take you up on that ride." Loading up in the van, no one realized the importance of the crows looking on all around them.

"Master, the intruders were able to get away from the plants. They are heading for the city." Ruby informed Lady Oyakata.

"How were they able to escape?" Oyakata asked angrily.

"The youngest among them appears to be a witch of at least some talent." Ruby relayed to her master.

"Is that so?" Oyakata contemplated for a moment. "Ruby, I have a task for you. I want you to head into the city and approach this young witch and see if she would be willing to join our cause."

"It will be as you wish." Ruby bowed before sweeping her wand in a arc above her head to summon three pairs of black feathered wings on her back. Walking outside, Ruby called to her crows before taking to the air and following Megumi's van back towards the city.

Upon entering the city, Tsukune started looking for the school's bus. He spotted it not too much later on a side street. "There's the bus. You can let us out here." Tsukune instructed. After everyone was out of the van, Tsukune turned to Megumi and offered her a bow "Thank you very much." The girls all offered their thanks as well bowing to the two college reporters.

"Anytime. I hope you enjoy your stay. Have a good day." Megumi said as she placed the van into gear and drove away.

At the base of the hotel that the bus was parked near was an open air café where both the bus driver and Ms. Nekonome were sitting. Ms. Nekonome was having a late afternoon snack of fresh sashimi and the Bus Driver was sipping a glass of tea. "Well my boy, it seems that you have saved me the trip coming to pick you up. Find anything of interest?" asked the Bus Driver smiling under his cap.

"Well, we think we might know why people have been disappearing up on the hill." Tsukune replied in a low voice.

Hearing this, Ms. Nekonome perked up. "That's wonderful! Why don't you kids take the rest of the day off and check out the sights of the city?" Ms. Nekonome purred happily before returning to her fish.

"Umm.. Okay.. so, what does everyone want to do now?" Tsukune asked to no one in particular.

"I saw a mall one the drive into town." Kurumu offered.

"That's right, it looked like it had some good shops." Moka added.

"Oooh, can we go Tsukune, please." Yukari begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I guess that would be alright." Tsukune gave in with a shrug. The group started down the street back to where they had passed the mall. Just outside the mall the newspaper club stumbled into a large crowd that was waiting for the appearance of a local idol.

"Hey, look at her, she must be an idol!" One bystander caught the attention of several others around him.

"Kami she is so cute, and look at the other one, what a body!" This set off a stampede to try and talk to Moka and Kurumu, separating them from Tsukune and Yukari.

"Tsukune!" Both Moka and Kurumu cried out to him as they were surrounded by guys trying to get their attention.

"Wow, check out the young one, what a loli!" A chubby ottaku said from behind Yukari.

"And that witch cosplay makes her so adorable!" Another fawned.

"Tsukune, I'm scared." Yukari tried hiding behind his back. Suddenly a large flock of crows descended upon the crowd. While everyone was trying to defend themselves from the pecking, several birds separated Yukari from Tsukune's side. "Tsukune!" Yukari cried as the birds directed her to an open area.

Tsukune spotted Yukari as the birds started circling her faster and faster. "Yukari!" Tsukune yelled as he watched her disappear into a cloud of feathers. With Yukari gone, the other crows flew away.

"Tsukune, where is Yukari?" Moka asked worriedly

"What's that up there?" Kurumu asked pointing to a large gathering of birds circling the roof of a nearby building.

Tsukune took off at a run toward the building and after a few steps he vanished into a cloud of smoke. Moka and Kurumu stopped and turned toward each other. "Where did he go?" Moka asked. Kurumu looked around before focusing once again on the roof top where the birds were circling. She took off at a run with Moka right on her heels.

Yukari looked around in confusion when the feathers that had surrounded her disappeared. She found herself on a rooftop and crows were flocking all around, some were settling onto wires and antenna, but all appeared to be looking at her.

"Sad isn't it?" a voice behind Yukari caused her to spin around.

"What?" Yukari asked taking in the sight of a young woman dressed in a gothic Lolita style dress with her hair in twin pony tails. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Can't you feel it? The earth is crying, there is no longer any nature to be seen here. These humans here need to be punished for raping our mother." Ruby spoke with fervor. "My master and I wish for you to join us on our crusade to bring the humans to justice."

"You.. you are a witch?" Yukari asked hesitantly.

"Yes, now is the time to act. Soon this city shall be the first to be razed." Ruby informed Yukari. The attention of both girls was drawn toward a shifting of shadows near the edge of the roof. Both were surprised when someone stepped out of the shadows and stumbled to a stop.

"Tsukune!" Yukari called out.

"Yukari, are you alright?" Tsukune asked not noticing Ruby standing near her. Tsukune was suddenly aware of shooting pain in his shoulder as he was knocked backward. Tsukune landed hard smashing his head on the handrail of the fire ladder, knocking him out cold instantly.

"Tsukune! What have you done?" Yukari screamed at Ruby. Ruby stood there with three pair of wings with ravens feathers. Blood was dripping from a few of the feathers where they had sliced into Tsukune's shoulder.

"He has the aura of a human, I could not allow him to go unpunished for humanities crimes." Ruby stated.

"I don't care if Tsukune is human or not, he is special to me!" Yukari declared rushing to Tsukune's side. "I refuse to join anyone who would harm my special friends."

"If you will not join us, then you are our enemy and must be eliminated as well." Ruby threatened taking a step forward. Moka and Kurumu climbed the last steps of the fire escape as Yukari reached Tsukune's unconscious body.

"Tsukune! Yukari, what happened here?" Moka asked frantically seeing the blood on Tsukune's shirt.

"She hurt Tsukune!" Yukari sobbed pointing at Ruby, who had stopped with the arrival of the other two girls.

Kurumu instantly transformed, her wings and tail sprouting out her back as her nails lengthened into razor sharp talons. "You hurt my Tsukune, I am going to tear you apart!" Kurumu shouted placing herself in between Tsukune and his assailant.

Tsukune found himself on an open field that he did not recognize. He could see a few figures dressed in armor milling around looking bored.

"Damn it, he's late." One man muttered.

"Are you honestly surprised? He would be late to his own funeral." Another chuckled.

"I say we go ahead and leave without him, not like their army is going to give us much of a workout anyway." The third man huffed.

"Oh come on Conquest, like you could even find the other army without someone leading you by the nose." A fourth voice said emerging from the smoke and shadows. Along with similar looking armor worn by the other three, he had on a dark cloak with the hood pulled back.

"Ha ha, very funny you ass." Conquest shoved the new comer in the shoulder.

"About time you showed up Death." The first man said picking up his equipment.

"I wasn't about to let you have all the fun War." Death smiled.

"Come on, let's get this over with already." Famine said walking toward a series of campfires in the distance. Tsukune watched as the four men, brothers all, prepare for battle. Cresting a hill, they saw a large group of ancient soldiers. To Tsukune, the armor reminded him of photos of old Greek armor from his world history text book.

"At least they were nice enough to come out and greet us, let's see what they have to say." Death stretched watching a small detachment of soldiers approach with their swords sheathed.

"Good day!" Death greets the soldiers.

One soldier steps forward. "I am here to ask you to concede the field. Do this and we shall allow you to live. If you do not leave, then we will have no choice but to rout you from here." The soldier's leader warned.

"I think we will just have to take our chances." Death smirked.

Shaking his head, the leader motioned for the other soldiers to make their way back to the front lines. "So, are we going to do this or not?" Conquest asked looking ready for action.

"I would have killed that worm for his impudence." War huffed.

"Yes, but it is more fun to let them think they might actually have a chance." Death tells War. Looking at the opposing army "Looks like they are finally ready."

The battle almost seemed to go in slow motion to Tsukune. War charged the oncoming soldiers with a large double bladed battle axe, Conquest stood back with a long bow along with a short sword and buckler for close combat. Famine carried a pair of one handed long swords, unsheathing them as he walked. Death was currently unarmed, but apparently unconcerned.

Conquest, with his bow, started to pick off soldiers as they came within range. War and Famine both waded into the charge, mowing down any and all that appear before them. Death struck with palm thrusts and kicks, while not instantly killing anyone, was definitely removing them from combat. Holding out his right arm, smoke swirled around his hand and elongated into a solid shaft.

Tsukune recognizes it as the scythe from Moka's painting of him. He watches with rapt fascination as Death wielded the scythe expertly, cleaving an arm off of one soldier flowing in a smooth arc slicing the next clean in half. Death then spins and throws the scythe removing the head of another soldier before the weapon dissipates back into the smoke it came from. A soldier thinking that Death was currently defenseless brought his sword down in a two handed swing intending to land a killing blow on the cloaked fighter in front of him. The soldier was shocked when his sword was blocked by the shaft of a large scythe that just appeared in the hands of his intended victim.

Death gives the man a grim smile as he pushed him away. The soldier looked on in horror as the scythe wielder's cloak took on smoke like qualities. The smoke like cloak seemed to flow up and over Death's head concealing his features except for his eyes, which appeared to start glowing.

Tsukune jumped when he heard a voice seemingly behind him. "It is about time you came here. I was beginning to think that you would never hear my call." Spinning around, Tsukune was shocked to discover that the field behind him was empty.

"Who said that?" Tsukune called out.

"I am the tool that shall strike down all that would oppose you." The voice in the air stated. Looking around, Tsukune's attention falls on the weapon currently being wielded by a fully cloaked Death. "Yes, I am also his tool, but as your power grows, his will wane and I will eventually belong to you alone."

"What is going on here?" Tsukune asked indicating the battle going on.

"Tis just a memory. I long for battle, and it had been too long since I have tasted flesh." The voice informs.

Tsukune realized that he would have to reign in and control this bloodlust that he can feel entering his system. Fighting the urge to join the fray, Tsukune can feel himself leaving the battlefield and returning to consciousness. Groaning from a splitting headache, Tsukune looks around him taking in the situation. Yukari has her face buried in his shirt and Moka is crouched next to him, with concern in her eyes. Kurumu currently stood in between him and the young woman who had attacked him. Both Kurumu and the other young woman had wings on their backs. Seeing blood on some of the feathers on the other woman's wings caused Tsukune to look at his shoulder that had be struck before. He could see a line where he had been cut. Smoke was wafting from the wound as it knit itself back together.

Ruby and Kurumu broke their glare on each other as Tsukune stirred. 'How did he survive my attack?' Ruby wondered as Kurumu threw herself at her destined one.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried as she joined the other girls in embracing the now conscious boy.

"Girls, girls, I'm alright now." Tsukune looked at each girl before having his gaze fall on the young winged witch that had attack him. Tsukune gently extricated himself from the three girls and faced Ruby. "I am not sure who you are, but I don't see how violence is necessary."

"It doesn't matter who I am. You will be made to suffer for humanities crimes." Ruby swore. She swung one of her wings at Tsukune who jumped back out of the way of the lethal feathers.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out to her friend.

Rushing forward, Yukari gets in between Tsukune and Ruby "Ruby! Stop! Please don't hurt Tsukune again. He is a good person." Yukari had tears streaming down her face.

"You would defend him? Even though you know what humans are capable of? Fine, then you can die with him." Ruby struck Yukari with her wand before swinging one of her wings at the little witch. Yukari closed her eyes in anticipation expecting to be cut, but when she opened her eyes, Tsukune was standing there blocking the wing, his arms outstretched with a band of smoke between his hands. The smoke started to take the form of the shaft of a large weapon.

To Moka and Kurumu, it was as though the wings of the strange witch just stopped in midair, like they had stuck something solid in the space between Tsukune hands. It was then that they saw the swirling smoke that held off the razor sharp wings. Moka was the first to recognize the shape of what was emerging from the smoke. 'That is the scythe from my painting.' Moka thought excitedly.

"**Tsukune, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" **Inner Moka viewed the confrontation from within the Rosario.

Tsukune had seen the killing intent etched on Ruby's face as her wings swung toward Yukari and he knew he had to do something. Moving in front of Ruby, Tsukune could feel the presence of something solid in his hands 'I can do this.' Tsukune raised his hands above his head and closed his eyes, hoping that his gamble would pay off. He felt the impact of Ruby's blades impact something solid and when he opened his eyes, he was holding the scythe that he had seen in his vision. "Harvester." Tsukune said the name almost reverently. "_Kill her. Let me taste her flesh."_ Tsukune heard in the back of his mind. He knew that the voice was from the weapon in his hands. "No, I am your master, you will do as I say." Tsukune suppressed the urges that he felt coming from the scythe. Seeing the look of shock on Ruby's face, Tsukune pivoted to the right, striking Ruby with the base of the shaft knocking her off balance. Tsukune continued to rotate and brought the head of the scythe up hitting Ruby with the back side of the blade, knocking her unconscious.

"Tsukune!" All three girls called out as they rushed to his side.

"That was awesome!" Kurumu gushed glomping onto his neck, pulling his head into her breasts. Remembering that Tsukune did not like her doing that, she quickly released him so he could catch his breath.

"Are you injured Tsukune?" Moka asked, concern etched on her face, looking over his body for any injuries.

"You didn't kill her, did you Tsukune?" Yukari asked peeking at the fallen witch from behind Tsukune's legs.

"No, I am just fine. Thank you for asking." Tsukune said looking into Moka's eyes. Breaking eye contact with the vampire, Tsukune looked back at the fallen form of the witch on the ground "Of course I didn't kill her, but I hit her harder than I meant to, so she will have a headache when she wakes up. Come on, let's take her back to the hotel where we can let her rest."

Picking up the limp form of Ruby, Tsukune made his way off the roof along with the rest of the newspaper club.


	15. Chapter 15

Opening her eyes slowly, Ruby doesn't recognize the bed that she is laying on. Blinking her eyes a few times, she remembers what happened on the rooftop and Ruby jerks upright in the bed ready to defend herself. "Good, you are awake, I was starting to worry." A male voice speaks to her. Quickly turning to the voice, Ruby spies Tsukune sitting on a nearby chair watching over her. Leaping to her feet, Ruby experiences a bad case of vertigo and stumbles. Tsukune is quick to catch her so she doesn't get hurt. "You really shouldn't be moving around so quickly." Tsukune said softly as he helped Ruby back into the bed.

"So, I am to be your prisoner?" Ruby practically spits.

"Not at all. You were injured in our fight, and I didn't think it would be proper to leave you to the elements on the roof top. You are free to go after you get some rest." Tsukune informs her.

"You mean you will not try and stop me if I leave?" Ruby asks incredulously.

"I won't stop you, but I really think you need more rest before you try and move too much. I accidentally hit you harder than I had intended, and for that I am sorry." Tsukune bows to Ruby in apology.

Ruby stares at Tsukune in confusion, he is not acting anything like any human she has seen. He is in the company of several types of youkai, and seems to have powers of his own, but there is no mistaking that he has the aura of a human. "What trick are you playing at? Surely you don't expect me to believe that you are just going to let me go after I attacked you. Where are your companions?" Ruby demanded.

"They are sleeping, it is about two o'clock in the morning after all. It was my turn to watch you to make sure you were recovering." Tsukune explained.

"Tsukune, you can head to .. oh, you're up." Kurumu said entering the room noticing Ruby sitting up in the bed. Kurumu looked back and forth between Tsukune and Ruby a few times. Satisfied that Ruby wasn't trying to harm Tsukune, she approached the bed so she could relieve Tsukune. "I can take over here if you want to get to bed." Kurumu smiled at Tsukune.

Tsukune stood up from the chair and let out a groan as he stretched joints stiff from sitting for so long. "Thank you Kurumu." Tsukune said patting her on the shoulder on his way out the door. Tsukune paused at the door and looked back. "Ruby, please rest here tonight. You are safe here."

Ruby and Kurumu watched Tsukune close the door as he headed to get some sleep. "He was really worried about you, you know." Kurumu told Ruby after the door was closed. "He thought that he may have actually hurt you when he knocked you out."

"And why would he care about something like that? Humans only care about themselves." Ruby asked, still not trusting those around her.

"Tsukune is not like any other human I have ever met, he truly cares about those around him. I have never met anyone else like him, and that is why I know that he is my destined one." Kurumu said wistfully.

"How can you be so blind? Obviously he has ulterior motives, not only is he a human, he is a male." Ruby snorted in disgust.

Ruby recoiled in pain when Kurumu slapped her. "Tsukune is nothing like that and if you are going to keep insulting him like that, you will have to answer to me." Kurumu threatened.

Ruby rubbed her cheek and glared at the succubus. "What proof do you have that he is different than other humans?" She challenged.

"I am a succubus," Kurumu told Ruby "but he treats me as a person, not just as a set of tits and legs. He sees me for me. He saved my life even after I had hurt him, and ever since then, he has shown me nothing but kindness and friendship. That is why he is my most special person and my destined one." Kurumu revealed.

Ruby didn't know what to say to that, it went against everything she knew about humans. "What about the others? Why do they follow him?" Ruby asked, becoming curious about this rather unique human.

"I don't really know the whole story about how he met Moka, but I know that he saved Yukari from being eaten by some lizard men." Kurumu answered.

"He saved me from being attacked by an ogre the first day I met him, even though he was only a human at the time." Ruby and Kurumu jumped in shock when Moka spoke up from the now open door. "He he, sorry." Moka said touching her index fingers together nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu asked irritably.

"I wanted a chance to talk with Ruby without Tsukune around." Moka crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the witch sitting on the bed. "So, what are you planning on doing? If you are planning something against Tsukune, you will have to go through me first." Moka said rather pointedly.

"N. no, I do not seek vengeance against him any longer." Ruby admitted.

"Hmm." Moka regarded Ruby for a moment. "Yukari said something about a war coming to this city, what was she talking about?"

Ruby lay back in the bed and turned to face the wall "I am tired, I am going to rest now." Ruby said dismissing the question. Moka looked at Kurumu who shook her head and shrugged.

Moka released a sigh and turned to leave "Umm.. Kurumu, why don't you try and get some sleep too."

Kurumu glanced at Ruby's still form for a moment and nodded "Yeah, we can try and get answers tomorrow." Moka and Kurumu returned to their room to get some more sleep when they noticed that Yukari had snuggled up to Tsukune on the bed. Both girls were considering pulling the witch from the bed forcefully, but decided not to disturb Tsukune, who they knew needed his rest.

Tsukune awoke in the morning and discovered Yukari cuddled up to his side. 'When did she get there?' Tsukune questioned. Looking at her sleeping form, Tsukune noticed that her shirt was a bit too large for her and he could see the profile of her budding breasts topped by a light colored puffy nipple. Looking away quickly, Tsukune tried to forget what he just saw.

"**So you are a perverted lolicon."** Tsukune's inner voice spoke up.

'I am not, how was I supposed to know that her shirt was like that?' Tsukune argued.

"**Whatever makes you feel better, perv."** His inner voice teased.

Tsukune tuned out his inner voice and focused on a more immediate and pressing issue, how to get out of bed to answer natures call without disturbing Yukari. Tsukune rolled away from the sleeping witch and worked his way to the foot of the bed. Standing up, he quickly headed for the water closet. After relieving himself, Tsukune reentered the room to gather his toiletry kit and a change of clothes for the day. Looking at the other bed, Tsukune saw that Moka and Kurumu were both still asleep, albeit in a rather compromising position. Moka was cuddled up to Kurumu's back with her arms around the succubus. Kurumu's nightshirt was open revealing ample cleavage and Moka's nightshirt had ridden up to her waist, her lacy white panties clearly visible. Clearly visible through the thin material was a neatly trimmed patch of pink hair. Tsukune had to grab his nose to prevent a massive nosebleed. He hurried out of the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

The click of the door closing roused Kurumu, who in turn woke Moka. Blushing at her current position, Moka started to move away from Kurumu. Grinning mischievously, Kurumu decided to tease Moka a little. "Hmm, good morning." Kurumu stretched and looked at Moka "I guess waking up like this can be nice too."

Moka looked away blushing furiously while pulling her nightshirt down "Sh-shut up! It's not like that! I-I was dreaming of Tsukune." Realizing what she just said, Moka's blush intensifies and she clamps her hands over her mouth.

"**Nice going loud mouth."** Inner Moka grumbles.

"So, you are saying that you didn't enjoy waking up with me?" Kurumu pouted playfully.

"Yes.. no.. I mean.." Moka sputtered causing Kurumu to burst into a fit of giggles.

***Sigh* "Just shut up now before you hurt yourself."** Inner Moka sighed.

Kurumu's laughing woke Yukari in the other bed. Sitting up, Yukari's oversized shirt slipped off her shoulder. "Huh? What's going on?" Yukari's asked yawning. Kurumu stopped laughing and with Moka stared at Yukari's state of undress.

"What were you trying for going to bed with Tsukune dressed like that?" Kurumu huffed.

"I just wanted Tsukune to be able to see what I have to offer him." Yukari said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well try waiting until you have something to show him." Kurumu thrust out her chest.

"It's all about tits with you isn't?" Yukari accused.

"Not at all, you have to balance them with a great ass too." Kurumu said striking a pose. Yukari huffed in annoyance. All three girls started moving around to get ready for the day. "So what do you think we are doing today?" Kurumu asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Where do you think Tsukune went?" Yukari asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Said male chose that moment to walk back in the room. Kurumu was bent over with her bare bottom facing the door, Moka was just fastening her bra, and Yukari was in the process of taking off her nightshirt when the door opened. Tsukune woke up a few minutes later lying on his bed surrounded by three, thankfully dressed, concerned females. After assuring them that he was alright, Tsukune excused himself to run an errand.

Ruby awoke better rested than she had in quite some time. She was still confused by the conversation when she had first woken up. How could a human, let alone a male human, shake her beliefs so much? There had to be some hidden motive there somewhere, that was the only explanation. Ruby was still sitting on the bed when Tsukune and the others knocked on her door. "Enter." Ruby called out.

"How are you feeling?" Tsukune asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"I am doing much better, not that it really matters to you." Ruby looked away. 'What is this feeling in my chest?'

"I am glad to hear that you are doing better. Are you hungry? I didn't know what you liked, so I got you a bagel and a cup of tea." Tsukune presented his offerings.

"Why are you doing this? Huh?! Why are you being so nice to me?" Ruby demanded.

"Why not be friendly? I think it is better for everyone to get alone rather than fight." Tsukune explained.

"But I attacked you and your friends. What is in it for you to treat me like this?" Ruby was about to cry she was so confused. "Humans are all selfish, lying, murderous creatures."

"I can't explain it, but when I blocked your attack, I could sense the good in you. There is no reason for us to be enemies." Tsukune answered.

"My parents were killed by a human!" Ruby sobbed. Everyone in the room froze at her revelation. "When I was a child, my family's car was hit by a drunk driver. My mother and father were killed instantly and the driver was released on a technicality. I eventually ran away from the orphanage that I had been placed in, and that is when I was taken in by Lady Oyakata."

"That is so sad." Yukari said with tears streaming down her face.

"I am so sorry." Moka said with her hand in front of her mouth.

Tsukune was about to say something when a raven landed on the window sill holding Ruby's wand. "Ruby come back." The raven cawed.

Ruby picked up her wand and summoned her wings. At the window, Ruby turned back "Since you spared my life, allow me to return the favor. Leave this city immediately. My master is going to reduce this whole area to ashes soon, no one will be spared." Ruby leapt out the window and took flight heading back toward the sunflower hill.

"We have to do something, I mean we can't let them go through with this, right?" Yukari pulled on Tsukune's shirt.

Moka and Kurumu looked to Tsukune. "Yes, we need to get back up to that hill. Maybe we can convince this Lady Oyakata to stop her attack." Tsukune said hopefully.

"It sounds like you will be needing my services then." Everyone jumped as the Bus Driver stepped out of the shadows holding his cigar, smirking at the teens. "But be advised boy, Lady Oyakata is not one to listen to reason. Her hatred of humans is deeply rooted. I am afraid that more drastic measures may be called for."

"We have to at least try." Tsukune insisted.

The Bus Driver's smirk turned into a grin "Well then, let's get you up to that hill then."

Lady Oyakata was standing in a clearing between her home and the sunflower field impatiently awaiting Ruby's return. "You have failed me." She stated harshly when Ruby landed next to her.

Ruby bowed low "I am sorry master, the young witch's companions were more powerful than I anticipated. They subdued me before I could convince the young one to join us."

"They spared your life after defeating you?" Lady Oyakata's eyes narrowed. "What were their demands for saving your life?"

"They made no demands of me, I was not even restrained. Instead they showed compassion in treating my wounds and treated me with a measure of respect." Ruby informed her master while still bowing low.

"That is just what they want you think, nobody does something for nothing, everything has a price." Oyakata scoffed. "They must have just been waiting till you felt indebted to them before stating their intentions."

"That is not the feeling I got from them, I did not detect any dishonesty in their auras." Ruby insisted.

"Foolish child, dishonesty can only be felt if the other person is guilty over the dissent." Lady Oyakata dismissed Ruby with the wave of a hand. "The hanabake are almost matured, soon the humans will feel the wrath of nature. Be ready to lead our army by nightfall."

Lady Oyakata was just about to enter the old lodge she and Ruby called home when an old bus pulled to a stop nearby. Ruby watched stunned as Tsukune disembarked followed by Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. 'What are those fools doing here?' Ruby asked herself.

Lady Oyakata scowled and stormed over to the new arrivals. "Who do you think you are trespassing on my territory?"

Tsukune dropped to his knee and bowed low "Lady Oyakata, please forgive our intrusion. I came to beg for you to give the humans another chance. There are many innocents whose only crime is ignorance. I don't see how violence is the key. Please, is there not another solution?"

"This coming from a human?" Lady Oyakata fumed. "Is it not your kind that has decimated the rain forests? Did you kind not develop weapons to destroy as many of your kind as possible at one time?" Her voice grew louder with each accusation. "Humans have no respect for the world around them, they are just parasites feeding from our blessed mother. The world would be a better place if they were all eliminated, then the balance a nature could be restored. By coming here, you have sealed your fate. My army is now ready, and you shall be the first ones to fall to my hanabake!" Lady Oyakata swept her arm toward the sunflower field and everyone could feel a rumbling in the ground.

"Alright boy, peaceful talks have failed, now what will you do?" The Bus Driver smirked as he puffed on his cigar.

"What's going on?" Kurumu looked around worriedly.

"I think it's an earthquake." Moka replied as she fought to maintain her balance.

Yukari paled as she looked out over the sunflower fields and realized what they really were. "Everyone look out, those are not regular sunflowers!" She warned everyone.

"Quite observant young witch, it is not too late for you to join us in annihilating the humans. Together we can usher in a return to the natural order of things." Oyakata offered her hand to Yukari.

"I will never join someone who would try and separate me from my friends." Yukari brandished her wand and stood by Tsukune's side.

"Then you shall die with your friends!" Lady Oyakata flicked her wrist and from beneath one of the sunflowers something leapt out at Yukari. Just as it was about to reach her, vines shot out of the ground and ripped the monster to pieces.

Lady Oyakata spun around to see her apprentice kneeling on the ground with her wand in hand. "Ruby? You would betray me like this?"

"Master please, they saved my life. Please…" Ruby was cut short as vines shot from Oyakata's fingers and impaled Ruby through the chest. "-Cough- Master?"

"I have no use for an apprentice that would willingly turn against me." Lady Oyakata dropped Ruby's limp form roughly to the ground and turned back to face the newspaper club. Raising the small tome she carried over her head, Lady Oyakata called out "Rise my creations, Now is the time for retribution!" At first just a few sunflowers toppled, revealing their hidden forms, but soon all the flowers in the field were moving.

"There are so many of them, what do we do?" Kurumu asked Tsukune.

"Kurumu, we need to get Ruby to the bus, I will try and hold off the plants as long as I can." Tsukune removed the cross from Moka's choker.

Kurumu nodded as Moka transformed into her true form. "Still trying to save everyone I see." Inner Moka addressed Tsukune as she stretched. "Well, I guess I can use a little workout."

Yukari summoned forth her steel tarot cards and circled them around Ruby and Kurumu as the succubus grabbed the fallen witch. Kurumu let her wings appear and jumped into the air with Ruby. After depositing her on the bus, Kurumu flew back to where the fight was soon to begin. She landed with her talons at their maximum length.

"Even now you try and show compassion to my foolish apprentice? it is no matter, I will finish her off as soon as I am done with you." Lady Oyakata pointed towards the group "Kill them, leave not any sign of their existence."

The hanabake charged forward. Tsukune closed his eyes and focused on his inner self. His body was engulfed in swirling shadows and a tattered cloak formed around him. From his outstretched hand, smoke wrapped in shadows formed a long shaft. Grasping the shaft, Tsukune pulled out his scythe from the shadows.

"**You are getting better at accessing your powers."** Tsukune's inner self observed.

'Well, I have had a lot of practice lately.' Tsukune responded.

"**Looks like you will get some practice at pruning today." **Inner Tsukune joked.

'Glad I have my gardening gloves on then' Tsukune looked at the growing mass of plant monsters closing on him and his friends. "Let's do this!" Tsukune called out as he charged forward.

Moka rushed past him grabbing the first hanabake and swinging it like a club at the next one, leaving both in a crumpled heap. Kurumu took to the air so she could use airspeed to increase the damage she could inflict. Yukari used her tarot cards to slice multiple plants to ribbons at once.

Tsukune was destruction in motion. With his scythe, Tsukune would use the momentum from one slash to carry into the next, sometimes catching two or three hanabake in one slice. Spin, sweep, slash, he was really getting the hang of his new weapon.

Moka used her speed and strength to maximum advantage. Rush past several plants, grab a vine and swing the monster in a large arc taking out several other monsters, thrust her hand through the next one and then follow up with a spinning heel kick, launching that hanabake into the mass of the others.

Kurumu would dive in and leave pieces of plant matter scattered in her wake, while Yukari kept any that tried to circle behind the club from flanking their position.

"Enough!" Lady Oyakata yelled. The plants stopped their advance giving Tsukune and the girls a chance to catch their breath. Yukari dropped to her knees as she was not used to using her magic for such a prolonged time. Tsukune propped himself up with the shaft of his scythe while Kurumu landed and banished her wings. She stretched a few times to loosen up her shoulders. Only Moka looked no worse for the wear.

"I wonder what she is planning now, I'm not sure how much longer we can last. They just keep coming and coming." Kurumu said catching her breath.

"Do you think you have to upper hand?" Lady Oyakata asked as a green light glowed around her tome spreading around her body, and eventually encompassing all the hanabake around her. "Let me show you just how futile your efforts have been. Die with the knowledge that you did nothing more than slow my plans for a few minutes."

"No master, -cough- not that spell." Ruby whispered from her position on the floor of the bus.

"What is she doing now?" Tsukune asked Yukari who was staring wide eyed at the green glow that was becoming brighter.

The light became blinding and everyone shielded their eyes out of reflex. When the light disappeared, gone were the multitudes of hanabake, but in their place stood a green giant that appeared to be made of trees and vines. In the center of the giant was a hollow area that pulsed with green light. Bathed in the light from the hollow area was Lady Oyakata, and she was fused with the giant.

"Now despair in in your helplessness as I wipe the humans out of existence." Lady Oyakata laughed maniacally.

"Come on, we have to stop her." Tsukune called out as he charged the giant mass of plants.

Kurumu called forth her wings once again and Yukari's tarot cards flew alongside the succubus as they looked for an opening to attack.

Moka was the first to reach the fuzed witch and put all her strength into a roundhouse kick to one of its massive legs. Other than a few branches snapping, nothing resulted from the kick. Moka jumped out of the was as one of the arms attempted to crush her.

Kurumu took advantage of the outstretched arm and swiped her claws at the vines holding the arm together, but she didn't see the other arm coming toward her till it was too late to avoid. She was swatted out of the sky and crashed into a pile of the fallen hanabake they had defeated earlier.

Yukari's tarot cards were also having very little effect. Many of them had been ensnared by vines as they tried to cut the giant's limbs.

Tsukune was having difficulty dodging vines that sprang out and tried to impale him as he looked for a weak spot. He had to banish his scythe when several vines wrapped around the shaft and tried to pull the weapon from his hands.

Yukari saw the tome that Lady Oyakata was holding and realized its significance. "We have to destroy that book! That is her magical focus, a witch is powerless without their focus." Yukari called out to her companions. She tried to get her tarot cards close enough to target the ancient book, but all her cards were destroyed by lightning fast vines sprouting from near the hollow Oyakata was occupying.

Moka leapt from branch to branch avoiding the vines trying to trap her until she was level with Lady Oyakata, but when she attempted to make a reach for the tome, the vines were able to catch her limbs. Moka screamed out when they pierced her flesh.

Lady Oyakata laughed as green light began to envelope Moka. "In this form, I have to ability to merge with other beings and absorb their power. With the power of a vampire, I will be nigh on invincible."

Kurumu dove in and was able to slash the vines holding onto Moka before she flew back out of range.

"Moka! Here!" Tsukune called out as he threw the scythe in her direction. Moka caught the scythe and pivoted around a vine that tried to recapture her. Using her momentum, Moka brought the scythe down cleaving the tome in half. The scythe faded back into smoke as Moka landed only to be resummoned to Tsukune's hand a moment later.

"Do you know what you have done you fools?" Lady Oyakata shouted as the giant's form seemed to morph, bulging in odd directions. The dark witch screamed as she was crushed as the hollow she occupied closed up.

"We have to get out of her!" Yukari yells as she started running to the bus followed closely by the others. Tsukune was the last to board as he wanted to be sure that no one was left behind.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked as she took her seat while the bus drove away from the area at full speed. Behind them the giant exploded, raining shredded plant material all across the sunflower field.

"She used dark magic to fuse the life energies to her own. When we destroyed her focus, all that energy was released at once. With nothing to direct that energy, it had nowhere to go, acting like a bomb with a lit fuse." Yukari explained to everyone.

"Master. Why master?" Ruby moaned while still unconscious on the floor of the bus.

"What do we do with her?" Tsukune asked glad to see that the bleeding had stopped from her wounds.

"After we pick up your teacher, we can take her back to the academy with us. She will be given proper medical treatment, and after she heals, it will be up to the headmaster as to what her fate will be." The Bus Driver spoke up from the front of the bus.

The bus pulled up to the front of the hotel where Ms. Nekonome was standing with everyone's belongings. "Wow! Were you all able to see the firework show they had up on the hill there? It was amazing. Too bad we were not able to find anything newsworthy to put in the paper." Ms. Nekonome said as she helped load the luggage under the bus.

"Don't worry Ms. Nekonome, I am sure we can come up with something for the paper." Tsukune assured their teacher as they loaded onto the bus.

"Oh, who is this?" Ms. Nekonome asked noticing Ruby on the floor.

"This is Ruby." Tsukune answered.

"She is a witch we met up on the hill, she was injured and we are taking her back to the academy to be healed." Yukari added.

"That's great, maybe we could ask her about the happenings on the hill for your article." Ms. Nekonome suggested. "What?" She asked at the looks she received from her club.


	16. Chapter 16

The ride back to the academy was much more subdued than the trip to the city. Kurumu and Moka chatted quietly about the fashions and trends that they saw in the city. They were both also keeping a careful eye on Tsukune who was sitting quietly closer to the front of the bus.

Yukari, after using the limited healing magic she knew to stabilize Ruby for the trip back to the academy, had curled up on the seat with Tsukune and had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. Tsukune rested a hand on the young witch's shoulder as he absentmindedly thought about the fight that had exhausted all of them.

'It was so easy this time.' Tsukune thought darkly looking at his hands. 'I took out those plant monsters like it was nothing. Just a couple of months ago, I was just a weak human, and now I can keep pace with monsters of legend in a fight. I'm glad that I am gaining enough strength to protect those close to me, but at what cost?'

**"What are you complaining about? You won, they lost, you saved many lives, what else do you want?"** Tsukune heard his inner self comment.

'I killed all those hanabake without a second thought. Yes, I protected that city, but I don't want to lose myself to this power.' Tsukune responded.

**"If you don't want to lose yourself to your powers, then you have to own them. Make them yours, bend them your will."** His inner voice commanded.

'What really scares me is how good it felt to kill those creatures. It was like a drug, I wanted to kill more of them to keep feeling that rush.' Tsukune admitted, which made him feel worse.

**"You need to find your resolve, the reason you want to get stronger. That is the only way to keep from losing yourself to Harvester's bloodlust. Harvester is a powerful tool, but it is like a double edged sword. Fear it and it will control you. Conquer it and you will be near invincible."**

''My resolve...' Tsukune became aware of the world around him again. Looking down, Tsukune took in the sleeping firm of Yukari. Raising his gaze to the mirror at the front of the bus, he could see Moka and Kurumu talking while glancing at him discreetly. Closing his eyes, Tsukune could see his family. He could feel Ruby's presence as well. When he opened his eyes, they meet the eyes of the Bus Driver who have him an all knowing smirk.

"That's right boy, we all believe in you." The Bus Driver intoned. 'More out there than you could ever know are expecting great things from you, boy. Find that resolve and hold firm to it.'

Hearing those words brought a feeling of peace over Tsukune that he had not felt in a very long time. He smiled a little and gave the Bus Driver an understanding nod. Yes, he knew what his resolve was, he was going to get stronger to be able to protect all those close to him. He would take command of this power he now had so that those important to him would never have to suffer again.

Toward the back out the bus, as unseen presence could feel the change in Tsukune's energy. **'You continue to amaze me Tsukune. Embrace that power you have and continue to grow stronger so that one day you will be considered worthy to stand by my side as my mate.'** Inner Moka thought from behind the seal as she remembered the fight on Witch Hill.

She had been impressed by Tsukune's fighting ability against the hanabake and she felt the sheer amount of his youkai when she caught his scythe to finish off Lady Oyakata. It had almost overwhelmed her with its sheer magnitude. True, she had power to spare, and she had much more control, but she could tell that with time and the right training, Tsukune could potentially become more powerful than even her father.

Instead of dropping everyone off at the bus stop, the Bus Driver drove all the way up to the academy so that Ruby could be taken up to the infirmary to be treated for her injuries. After making sure that she was being cared for, the newspaper club retrieved their belongings and started walking towards the dorms to get some much needed rest after the excitement of their trip to the human world.

Tsukune received hugs from all three girls at the doors the girl's dorm before heading for his own room in the boy's dorm. Of course he received offers to visit each of the dorm rooms of the girls, but he politely turned them down before any fighting could break out. Arriving at his room, Tsukune put his things away and lay down on his bed to consider what he needed to do. Not knowing who else to turn to, Tsukune decided to talk to inner Moka. He hoped she would be able to help him she had before.

Yukari practically danced into her room, she had gotten to sleep next to Tsukune twice during the trip and had gotten a nice hug from him at the dorm doors. She could feel that she was getting closer to Tsukune's heart, her dream of being the meat in a Moka-Tsukune sandwich one step nearer to reality. She tried to think of some way to push Moka and Tsukune into taking that next big step in their relationship while she unpacked her bags. Finding a raven's feather in her bag brought her thoughts back to the witch that was now sleeping in the infirmary.

"Poor Ruby... I hope that things get better for her." She hoped aloud. She wanted the older witch to recover quickly so she could have another witch to talk to. Yukari didn't know what the Headmaster would do to Ruby, but Yukari prayed he would allow her to stay at the academy.

Kurumu skipped up to her dorm room happily, she was always happy to receive Tsukune's attention, even if she has to share it with the others most of the time. Opening her door, she noticed a large envelope on the floor. She picked it up with a flourish and carried it with her while she went to unpack.

'I wonder if I could talk Tsukune into having dinner with me tonight?' Kurumu muse as she opened the envelope. The first picture caused her heart to almost stop. the color completely drained from her face as she cycled through the stack of full color high quality pictures that had been included in the envelope along with a note just saying "See you soon, Nagare".

Kurumu rushed over to the window that was obviously used to spy on her and looked to see if she could find any evidence. Living on the third flood, she had never worried about anyone peeking in on her, but somehow someone had caught her in a very compromising position. She didn't know what to do; if she went to Tsukune, he might not look at her the same way. She would have to act like nothing had happened until she found out who was trying to blackmail her, then she would remove his balls as painfully as possible.

Moka returned to her room wanting to talk to her other self about the events of the trip, but her inner self was keeping silent for some reason. While she was happy that everyone had returned safely to the school, Moka had been disappointed at the end of the trip because she had not had any time alone with Tsukune to make summer memories with him. She felt like all the memories that they were making all involved fighting, and she didn't want that. Moka knew that she liked Tsukune as more than just a friend, but she didn't know how much more, and because of all the others constantly vying for his attention, she could never seem to get alone time with him to find out.

Moka knew that her father was a major obstacle to any future with Tsukune, he hated humans more than any other species, but Tsukune could not really be considered human anymore, could he? No, the only way her father would recognise Tsukune as a potential mate, let alone not just kill him right out, would be for Tsukune to become stronger than him. Unfortunately, one doesn't live for centuries and control a vast network of legal and illicit business holdings by being weak. Her father, Issa Shuzen, was the head of the Shuzen family, and is one of the strongest beings in existence.

She would just have to find another way to get her father to accept Tsukune.

Moka was in the middle of changing her clothes when she heard a knock on her door. Still undecided as to which shirt she wanted to wear, she placed both of her choices on her bed to see who was at her door. Not even thinking twice, Moka opened her door and locked eyes with a very surprised Tsukune.

Moka saw Tsukune's eyes drift down for a moment and she realized all she was wearing was her skirt and pink lacy bra. Reflexively, she covered her chest with one arm and punched Tsukune with her free hand, knocking him out cold.

"Tsukune! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Moka apologised. She looked down at him sprawled on the floor of the hallway "umm..Tsukune?" Moka picked Tsukune up and carried him into her room before anyone else noticed.

An intoxicating scent caught her attention. Looking at Tsukune, she could see he had a slight nose bleed. "That smell..." Moka said dreamily her eyes glazed. "I just can't help myself." Moka bit Tsukune and drank some of his wonderful blood.

**"That's the least he deserves for seeing us half dressed."** Inner Moka defended, but even she knew that it was her fault for answering the door like that.

Tsukune awoke a few minutes later to find himself lying in Moka's bed. "What the hell happened?" Tsukune asked out loud when he sat up. Looking around, he could see that he definitely was not in his room. He was lying on red silk sheets, surrounded by frilly pink pillows. Pink curtains were tied up with red and black sashes. Flashes of pink lingerie came to mind, then he remembered knocking on Moka's door, and the state of undress she was in when she opened the door. After that everything is blank.

Moka walked in and saw that Tsukune was awake. She rushed over to his side "Tsukune, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

Tsukune could see the fear of his reaction in her eyes and it made him feel horrible that she felt that way. Reaching over, he pulled Moka into a loose hug "It's okay Moka. I should not have arrived unannounced like I did, so don't worry, I'm not upset." He assured Moka.

"Really? You're really not mad?" Moka asked hopefully.

"No, I could never really be mad at you Moka." Tsukune said as he slid his legs off the bed. "I came over to see if I could talk to your other self actually. I'm sorry if this is a bit sudden, but it is important."

"Well, I guess it is okay if it is important. I'm glad that you aren't mad." Moka presented her chest to Tsukune so he could remove the rosary. Tsukune hesitated a moment when she did, having a flashback of seeing pink lace. Moka was just about to ask him if there was a problem when he cleared his mind and pulled the cross off her choker.

A bright flash of light filled the room momentarily as the shift took place. Tsukune always thought that the transformation was a thing of beauty, and being distracted, he failed to see the look of irritation in Moka's eyes when she took control of her body. **"Tsukune….."** she said almost sweetly.

A sudden feeling of dread filled Tsukune 'Maybe I should have waited to talk to her.' "Umm, yes Moka?"

**"Did you enjoy holding my other self so intimately? Remember, this is my body as well, if you want to get closer to her, you must first convince me of your worth. If you ever embrace me without my consent again, I will teach you where your place is!"** Moka shouted as she launched a kick to Tsukune's midsection which he blocked followed by a spinning heel kick to his head that he ducked under. Frustrated, Moka threw a punch at Tsukune's face, which he was able to catch.

Trying to hide his smirk of satisfaction, Tsukune bowed "Of course, I apologize for my forwardness."

**"That's better."** Moka didn't bother hiding her smirk. **"You have become stronger."**

"Moka, I was hoping to talk to you about something." Tsukune said schooling his features.

Noticing the shift in his demeanor, Moka offered Tsukune a seat at her table. **"So talk."** Moka sat with her arms crossed looking at Tsukune.

"I need help with my powers. I am afraid I am losing myself, I don't want to just be some heartless killing machine. Up there, on Witch Hill, everything was so easy. I mean I slaughtered so many of those hanabake like they were just weeds in a garden. And I.. I liked it. It felt so good to cut them down. I.." Tsukune paused.

Moka could see the fear in Tsukune's eyes, it hurt her heart to see him like this. **"Tsukune, the world I come from is a dark and dangerous place. We are taught from a young age to fight. To vampires, strength is paramount. Strength solidifies our position in society. Strength brings us respect. Vampires demonstrate their strength and prowess through fighting. Remember why you fight, Tsukune, you protected the human city, you also protected the monster world from being exposed to the human world. Millions were saved, try focusing on that instead."**

Tsukune was shocked at the depth of Moka's words. He realized he had never actually sat and talked with her for any length before. After listening to her talk, Tsukune knew that he had been doing her a disservice by not trying to get to know her a little better. Her words gave him a little insight why she is the way she is. He could also see that he had a very long way to go to prove himself, not only to her, but to the rest of the world as well.

A question popped into his head "Moka, if your world is such a dark and dangerous place, how is it that your other self is so sweet and kind?" Tsukune asked before he considered how his words could be interpreted.

'He thinks I am sweet.' Outer Moka giggled from inside the rosario, earning an eye roll from her inner self.

**"Tsukune, are you saying I am not sweet and kind?"** The silver haired beauty asked with a predatory grin.

Realizing the precarious situation he had placed himself in, Tsukune got to his feet and put his hands up in front of him. "W. a second, that didn't come out right. I.. It just seems like the other Moka's personality doesn't reflect the society that you described is all."

Moka couldn't help but laugh at Tsukune's back pedaling. Hearing her laugh made Tsukune relax a bit, he also found that he liked the sound of her laughter and was determined to get her to laugh more often.

**"Honestly, I am not sure where my outer personality came from. I was in a deep slumber from the time I put the rosario on until the day we met. I am able to see some of my other self's memories for her time in the human world, but they are not my own memories."** Moka responded quietly losing her smile. She could feel her eyes stinging a little and she did not want to appear weak in front of Tsukune, so she did the only thing she could think of, she picked the seal up off the table and quickly put it back on her choker.

Tsukune was at such a loss of words that he almost didn't see the switch between Mokas occur. It was Moka that finally broke the silence. "Do you like the other me better? Would it be better if I didn't exist?" Moka asked quietly.

Tsukune grabbed Moka's hands to reassure her. "Moka, I like all of you, both sides. I can't like either one of you better than the other. Moka, you are sweet and gentle, the other Moka is strong and confident. Together, that is what makes you whole, makes you you."

"Oh thank you Tsukune! That is nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Moka said as she launched herself at Tsukune in an embrace. Moka hugged Tsukune so tight he could feel his ribs cracking. Tsukune lightly patted her back, fully aware of the glowing gem in the rosario. After a moment with her head on his shoulder "Umm..Tsukune?"

Sighing, Tsukune leaned his head to the side. "It's okay, go ahead."

"Thank you Tsukune, you really are the best!" Moka said just before sinking her fangs into Tsukune's neck. After her little snack, Moka walked a slightly wobbly Tsukune to the door. "See you tomorrow Tsukune!"

"Yeah, tomorrow..."Tsukune rubbed his neck where she had bitten him as he turned to leave. 'Man, it didn't feel like she had taken that much, but I feel so weak.'

**"That's because she fed from you twice you dunce."** Tsukune heard in the back of his head.

'What!' Tsukune mentally shouted as he spun back around just in time to see an embarrassed smile on Moka's face. Seeing the look of realization on Tsukune's face, Moka let out a quick "eep!" before she ducked back into her room and quickly shut the door. Shaking his head and with a small smile, Tsukune walked down the hall towards the dorm building's entrance.

Leaving the girls dorms, Tsukune saw Kurumu searching around the bushes under her window. He could tell that she was upset about something, so he went to go see if he could help. "Hey Kurumu, what's up?"

Kurumu snapped up so fast it made her dizzy. 'Oh no, what is Tsukune doing here? I can't let him see those pictures, he wouldn't understand.' "Oh, hey Tsukune, um..what brings you around :dropout?" Kurumu asked nervously while trying to come up with an excuse for digging through the brushes.

"I needed to talk with Moka's inner self about something. I was just on my way back to my room when I saw you looking for something. I just wanted to see if you needed some help." Tsukune explained.

"Oh, I see. I was looking for..umm.." Kurumu had a sudden burst of inspiration when she felt a lump under her shirt. "My compact. I umm.. accidentally dropped when I opened my window." Kurumu turned and bent down as if to pick up something of the ground and slid her compact out of her bra strap. "Here it is!" Kurumu called out.

Tsukune looked up at Kurumu's window to avoid the obvious upskirt she was trying to show him and he noticed the window was closed. Some sort of residue formed a trail from the ground to her window. He could tell that she was not telling him the truth, but figured she had as good reason for it so he decided to let it be for now. If she wanted to tell him, he would be happy to listen and help if he could.

"That's good that you found it, although I really don't think you need any makeup." Tsukune said before he could stop himself.

Kurumu flashed a bright red and looked at her feet "You think I am pretty?"

Tsukune could tell something was definitely of with Kurumu, she just wasn't acting like her normal self. Even though he kind of liked it when she acted shy and reserved, he also wanted to see her back back to get normal perky self. "Kurumu, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, let alone actually know." Tsukune told her honestly holding her hand. "I think you are a great friend, and if you ever need to talk, I am here for you."

Kurumu blushed furiously at that before throwing herself at Tsukune in one of her death hugs. "Oh Tsukune! Thank you so much! My Destined One always knows just what to say." She looked down as she felt him starting to go limp in her arms and released him as quickly as she had glomped onto him. "Hehe, umm.. sorry." She said with her hands clasped in front of her as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

'At least she is back to normal.' Tsukune thought as he tried to catch his breath. "It's okay, Kurumu. I have to get back to my dorm, see you tomorrow at the club room?" "Yeah, see you tomorrow Tsukune!" Kurumu waved as she walked quickly back to the entrance to the girl's dorm.

Tsukune could just shake his head at her departure. "I sure hope that everything is alright with her." He said quietly to himself before he made his way toward the boy's dorm and his room.

Kurumu shut the door to her room and slumped up against it. 'Damn that Nagare, because of him, I had to lie to Tsukune. I'm sorry Tsukune, but I don't want you to think less of me if you saw those photos." Kurumu slid down to the floor and silently cried into her hands.

Kurumu was the first to the clubroom in the morning since she was not able to sleep very soundly. Stifling a yawn, Kurumu sat down at her desk to start working on her part of the newspaper. Opening her binder, her heart almost stopped when a photo of her fell on the desk top. On the back of the photo was written 'If you don't want more like this to find their way into circulation, you will meet me behind the equipment shed at 10:30. I'll be waiting.' Looking at the clock on the wall, Kurumu saw that she had 30 minutes to spare.

Caught between fear and anger over being blackmailed, Kurumu didn't notice Tsukune reaching for the door handle as she rushed out of the clubroom. Quickly climbing off her destined one, Kurumu immediately apologised. "Tsukune, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Is everything alright, Kurumu." Tsukune asked, concerned by her apparent distress. "I..I'm fine, Tsukune, really. I..umm.. I forgot something back at my dorm room, I'll be back in a little while." Kurumu lied as she ran down the hall.

Tsukune watched her go down the hall and round the corner towards the stairs while he debated with himself as to if he should follow her or not. He had just decided to follow her and see what was bothering her when Moka and Yukari arrived.

"Tsukune!" Yukari called out as she ran to give him a hug. Moka followed her in and offered Tsukune a soft smile. "Good morning, Yukari, good morning, Moka." Tsukune greeted his friends and returned Moka's smile.

"We just saw the boob monster run down the stairs, I guess she finally figured out that she had no chance being with you. That is Moka's and my place." Yukari announced.

Tsukune looked out the window just in time to see Kurumu run in the opposite direction of the dorms. "Umm.. hey guys, I need to go check on something, I'll be back as soon as I can, Okay?" Tsukune said as he hurried out the door.

"Umm, okay Tsukune, if you say so. Do you need us to come with you?" Moka asked.

"No, it shouldn't take but a few minutes, I'll be fine." Tsukune declined as he headed for the stairs. 'Kurumu, I wish you would tell me what's wrong.' Reaching the school's courtyard, Tsukune ran in the direction he had seen the succubus running.


	17. Chapter 17

Moka and Yukari watched as Tsukune followed Kurumu's trail across the courtyard towards the athletic storage sheds at a brisk jog. "Should we follow them?" Yukari finally asked. "She might try something funny with him if they are alone.

Moka shook her head. "No, something was bothering her when she passed us, so I don't think she is going to try anything, but I do think we should at least start that way incase they need us." Moka responded after a moment. "She is our friend, so we should put a little trust in her. You know Tsukune would want that." Moka reached for the door to follow Tsukune and Kurumu.

*sigh* "You're right, I guess the boob monster deserves that after what we have been through." Yukari conceded. "But I still think she is getting between us and a glorious three some." She muttered under her breath. Moka stopped in mid step and glanced at the young witch who just have her an innocent smile. Moka shook her head in exasperation and continued down the hall.

**"Something is seriously wrong with that girl."** Inner Moka sighed. Her outer self had to agree.

Moka and Yukari almost ran into Gin he rushed up the stairs. "If it isn't two of my favorite girls. Where are you going? Am I that late?" Gin asked with a flirty grin.

"Sorry sempai, something came up. We'll have to work on the paper a little later." Moka tried to excuse them to follow Tsukune.

Gin looked around. "I see Tsukune and Kurumu aren't around either, want me to keep you lovely ladies company?" He asked with a wink as they squeezed past him on the stairway.

"That's okay, we're going to go find Tsukune." Moka insisted.

"Why be with that little stick in the mud? I can show you a plenty good time if you want." Gin said as he patted Moka on the ass. She spun around and slapped the werewolf with as much force as she could. Before Gin could regain his balance, a giant wash tub crashed into his head making him tumble down the stairs out cold.

"Stupid perverted mutt. Like we would would sully ourselves with the likes of you. We're saving ourselves for Tsukune's love." Yukari said sticking her tongue out at the unconscious upperclassman.

Moka face palmed at that announcement. "Yukari, we are going to have to have a talk sometime."

"Yes Moka?" Yukari asked excitedly.

"Not now Yukari, let's go find Tsukune and Kurumu." Moka said rubbing her temples.

When Kurumu arrived at the equipment shed, she found an envelope and a bag. Inside the bag was a little black dress that had a very low cut back. She had her mother buy it for her to wear if she could get Tsukune to go on a date with her. There was also a black lacy thong in the bag. Kurumu shivered at the thought that someone had gotten into her room and rummaged through her belongings. What else had he taken? Had she been in the room while he was there? Suddenly Kurumu felt sick to her stomach.

She unfolded the note ''I would like you to please wear this for our date. Meet me in the cemetery by the old monster tree. I would feel just devastated if you don't show up wearing what I picked out for you. Please hurry. Love Nagare.'

Kurumu ducked into the shed to change into the dress, unaware of the motion camera hidden above the door.

Tsukune could tell that Kurumu was trying to avoid being followed so he phased himself into the shadows to watch her for signs of trouble. He watched her duck into the shed with a bag looking like she had seen a ghost. A few minutes later she reemerged wearing a revealing black dress . She looked around to make sure no one saw her before releasing her monster form and taking flight. Tsukune couldn't help but marvel at the way the dark skin from her wings faded into the creamy expanse of her back. From the direction she was heading, Tsukune knew she was going to the cemetery. He had to break into a full run just to keep her in sight.

From the air, Kurumu could see someone sitting on a headstone under the monster tree, flipping through a book of some sort. She landed a short distance away and glared at him with her arms crossed over her impressive bust. He was a plain looking guy with longish hair that hid his eyes. He looked like he was sweating heavily and he had a strange odor around him.

"Kurumu! My sweet beautiful Kurumu. I'm so glad time could make it, and it makes me so happy to see you found your outfit." Nagare said jumping off the headstone.

Tsukune arrived just in time to witness Kurumu confront a guy he could not recognise. He decided to listen in to get more information before jumping to conclusions.

"Stuff it creep. Just who in the hell are you anyway?" Kurumu stomped up to where Nagare was standing.

"You don't remember me? You wound me. And you seemed so happy when I told you that you were so much better than that pink haired girl, what's her name again, oh yeah, Moka Akashiya. You even told me I deserved a reward for my loyalty to you." Nagare informed her, never dropping his creepy smile.

Something clicked in Kurumu's mind "Oh Kami, that was you? Ugh.. sorry, but your not my type." *cough* "if you want a reward, I'll bake you some cookies. Now, give me those pictures before I take them from you by force." Kurumu demanded extending her talons.

*cough* 'What the heck is with the air?' Kurumu thought as her vision started to swim.

**"She's in trouble, that guy is releasing a miasma. It's not a strong one, but it will be enough to incapacitate her if you don't hurry."** Warned Tsukune's inner voice.

"Now now, that just won't do. You see, I have plans for you my beautiful. I'm sure you have started to notice that breathing is getting difficult, and I would bet you are starting to get a bit drowsy too. Let me let you in on a little secret... ever since you arrived, you have been breathing a paralyzing gas that I have been releasing. Don't bother resisting, it's far too late for that." Nagare's grin grew wider.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune cried out as he emerged from the shadows rushing to aid her.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"You can stop right there." Nagare said to Tsukune raising his hand. He released a small cloud of gas in Tsukune's direction and turned his attention back to Kurumu. "My dear sweet innocent Kurumu, don't you know you are supposed to come to meetings like this alone?" His smile dropped a little when he saw that Tsukune was still standing.

"Hmm.. It appears that you are not affected by my gas. No matter, we both know that our precious Kurumu is quite susceptible to its effects, so you will stay where you are unless you want me to finish her off." Nagare said raising a hand in her direction.

"If you harm her, I will hunt you the ends of the world." Tsukune threatened clenching his fists.

"Harm her? Why would I want to harm her? That is not my intent, I merely plan on having a bit of fun with her, and if it goes well, I'll make her my mate." The grin was back to full force.

Tsukune noticed that Nagare's skin was becoming more translucent and losing some of its definition. A pair of fleshy eye stalks emerged from his hair and his mouth stretched wider across his face. A small protrusion formed on the back of his neck as his skin seemed to melt into a slimy substance. His fingers fused together forming similar stalks to what was on the back of his neck. A pale green gas began to emit from each of the protrusions. "What's the matter? Never seen a madslug before?" Nagare was starting to ooze out of his clothes.

A small movement in the branches above Nagare caught Tsukune's attention. He knew he had felt the presence of someone over there, but he had no way of knowing if it was a friend or another foe. Nagare noticed the slight shift in Tsukune's gaze and turned one of his eyes to see what his opponent glanced at. In that moment, someone leapt out of the cover of the dead leaves and landed in a crouch next to Nagare.

It was a young woman with wild purple hair and blue eyes. She had on an oversized long sleeved white shirt with blue sleeves and a sleeveless tank top underneath. Her skirt almost reached the top of her light and dark striped thigh high stockings allowing Tsukune to see that she had a belt secured to her left leg.

Nagare was treated to a perfect view down her shirt just before she sprung away from him. "My my, you sure would make a beautiful addition to my collection." He released a cloud of gas in her direction. Believing that she was soon to be incapacitated, Nagare returned his attention back to Tsukine. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was just about to leave with my prizes while you just stand there impotent."

A sudden chill made Nagare forget completely about Tsukune and the unconscious Kurumu. Something didn't feel right, the glands that produced his toxic gas were starting to go numb. Spinning around, Nagare was shocked to see that his cloud of gas was falling to the ground like snow.

"Moisture based attacks have no effect on me." A hauntingly cool voice sounded from the flurry of now poison ice. The purple haired girl walked into the open, her hair long jagged icicles and claws of ice adorning her hands. Nagare could feel the ice spreading throughout his body as she approached.

"Wha.." Was all Nagare was able get out before he was frozen solid in a block of ice.

Tsukune now could recognize the person as the young woman he had seen near the bus stop just before the trip to witch hill. She turned toward Tsukune with a face devoid of emotion, but Tsukune could see pain and loneliness in her eyes.

"Did you kill him?" Tsukune asked. The young woman quickly spun and kicked the frozen Nagare who shattered into a million pieces before sending a nod in Tsukune's direction.

"He was trying to take your woman, he deserved to be punished for his crimes." She answered softly.

"Sh-she isn't my woman." Tsukune sputtered.

"But you came to rescue her from another male did you not?" She asked tilting her head with a confused look. "Isn't she a part of your harem?"

"W-what? I don't have a harem, Kurumu is a precious friend of mine." Tsukune insisted.

"You would go that far for a friend?" She inquired.

"Of course, I would lay down everything for my friends." Tsukune said honestly.

"I don't have any friends." She said sadly looking away.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "You know, we could always use another member for the newspaper club. Why don't you come by sometime to check it out?"

The young woman looked at Tsukune with hope in her eyes. She was just about say something when someone called out from down the trail.

"Someone's up ahead, I think it might be them!" Yukari called out to Moka. Tsukune looked back only to see that the mysterious girl had vanished into a cloud of icy mist.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her name." Tsukune said aloud.

Tsukune felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard "it's Mizore" like a chilled breeze on his ear.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as they came into sight of the cemetery. Moka and Yukari jogged up to Tsukune. He was just bending down to check on Kurumu. "What happened? Is she alright?" Moka asked with concern.

"Some guy had apparently taken some pictures of Kurumu and she came here to confront him. He used some sort of poison to knock her out before he was killed by another girl." Tsukune relayed while checking on Kurumu. He didn't like how shallow her breathing was getting. "We need to get her to the infirmary immediately." Tsukune scooped her up into his arms.

While Tsukune took off at a run back to the academy to get treatment for Kurumu, Yukari started to flip through the book that Nagare had left on the headstone while talking to Kurumu. It turned out to be a photo album with some very revealing pictures taken around the girls dorms and locker room. Finding a compromising picture of herself, Yukari removed the picture and uttered "brisinger". The photo burst into flame and was quickly destroyed. Moka had seen the puff of flame and was about to ask her about it when Yukari turned to the next page and promptly fainted with a small trickle of blood seeping from her nose.

Moka was shocked when she picked up the book and saw the last picture Yukari looked at. **"What ever death that pervert suffered was not enough." **Inner Moka fumed seeing a picture of her outer self caught at a very vulnerable moment. Moka planned on throwing the album into the incinerator at the earliest possible moment.

Kurumu awoke a few hours later in an unfamiliar bed. Looking around, she realised she was in a hospital room. Sitting in a chair next to her bed was her destined one. He was snoring softly as he dozed there. She smiled softly as she gazed at his sleeping face.

"It's a nice way to wake up isn't it, seeing someone you really care about so close to you." Kurumu almost jumped out off her skin when Moka spoke. Luckily her sudden movements failed to wake the young man.

"Yeah..." Kurumu looked at Moka who had pulled up another chair to sit next to the succubus's bed. She then noticed Yukari curled up on a small couch on the other side of the room. "It just feels right somehow."

Moka nodded in agreement "She would never admit it, but even my other self feels more at peace around him than she has felt in years."

"**Humph"**

Kurumu looked at Moka for a moment more before turning her attention back to the sleeping Tsukune. "He really is something isn't he?" "What happened to Nagare?" She asked after a short pause.

"Nagare was killed. Apparently another female student was hiding in the trees and attacked him while his attention was on Tsukune. Froze him solid and shattered his body." Moka informed her.

Kurumu had a brief flashback to seeing a girl with odd clothes and purple hair watching from the trees when Tsukune sparred with Inner Moka and a brief glimpse of purple hair disappearing into the woods near the bus stop just before the club trip to the human world. There had also been other times as well if she really thought about it.

"I think I have seen her watching Tsukune in the past." Kurumu told Moka about the times she thought she saw someone watching them. "Do you think she is going to try to hurt my Tsukune?"

Moka's eyebrow raised at Kurumu's claim over Tsukune, but thought about what else Kurumu had said. Her inner self also considered the new information.

**"I don't think so, if she has been watching as long as she says, there would have been plenty of opportunities to attack him. I would still be cautious, she may try to take him as a mate if she thinks he is strong enough. Her attacking Nagare could have been her trying to prove her potential to be his mate."** Inner Moka considered to Moka's shock. That did make sense though.

"If she was going to attack Tsukune, why hasn't she already done so? We'll just need to keep a closer eye on MY Tsukune to make sure though." Moka responded to Kurumu, emphasizing 'MY'.

They glared at each other hard enough that it affected the atmosphere in the room. When Tsukune started to stir, the girls looked at him, their eyes softening. When their eyes met again, they both nodded, silently agreeing to settle their dispute later.

In another room just down the hall, a pair of rose colored eyes slowly opened. Looking around, Ruby recognized she was in a hospital room. While she was not physically restrained, she could not help but feel the powerful magics at work around her. Trying to recall how she got there, Ruby remembered getting into an argument with Lady Oyakata and being stabbed by her master. The last thing she remembers seeing was her master merging her being with that of the hanabake.

If she is here without her master, that must mean that her master must have been defeated. "Master, no...please don't leave me alone like this." Ruby whispered with tears in her eyes.

"It truly is a pity what happened to her, Lady Oyakata i mean." Ruby jumped at that voice, searching frantically for its source. In a dark corner she could make out the form of someone wearing vestments and had glowing eyes. Startled, she tried find anything to defend herself with.

"Fear not child, I mean you no harm." He told Ruby as he stepped into the light.

"Who are you and where are we?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"You are in the infirmary at Youkai Academy and I am but the humble headmaster of this poor institution." He responded with a smile. "A few of my students brought you here for medical treatment."

"And what of my master?" Ruby asked with a spark of hope.

The headmaster's smile faltered slightly. "As I said, it was a pity that things had to happen as they did, but she allowed hate and rage to control her actions. I do wish there could have been another way."

Ruby lowered her head. "I see... Did you know my master?"

"I did.." he waited for Ruby to look up before her continued. "She was one of the greatest witches of her generation. I even assisted her in obtaining the land for her coven to build on."

"With her gone, I have nothing. By now the filthy humans will have started the demolition of the ranch." Ruby said with venom in her voice.

The headmaster's smile grew once again. "Actually, a couple of humans that saw your hill started a movement to preserve the hill as it is."

Ruby's eyes popped open in astonishment. "Hu-humans are trying to save my home?" Ruby's eyes filled with tears again. "But without Lady Oyakata there, I still have no one..." she trailed off.

Chuckling softly the headmaster approached her bedside. "I actually have a proposition for you..."

**It was just over a year ago that I started writing this fiction. Now a year later and with 10000 views, I would like to thank everyone for putting up with my irregular posting schedule. This has been a fun story to write and I still have a ways to go with the story line. **

**I want to thank QueenofCellos for allowing me to bounce ideas off her. She had some great stories coming down the pipeline, so please check out her page. I also want to thank xden1997 for the editing work here has done for me on several chapters.**

**Thank you all once again for reading and please remember to leave me a review letting me know what you think.**


End file.
